


The tale of the Failed one

by Adsol



Series: The failed one's misadventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Academy, Alchemy, Anal Sex, Angels, Anti-Hero, Backrubs, Bathtub Sex, Betrayal, Biting, Blood Magic, Childbirth, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Magic, Deepthroating, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Dorks in Love, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Familiars, Family Feels, Father Figures, First Love, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship, Gods, Hand Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Impregnation, Inspired by Naruto, Loneliness, Love Bites, M/M, Magic School, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Maternal Instinct, Mind Manipulation, Missions, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Night Terrors, Nipple Licking, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PROTECT THEM, Peacekeepers, Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, Play Fighting, Protectiveness, Redemption, Ren and Chisato are just adorkably adorable, Rivalry, Road Trips, Self Confidence Issues, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Swordfighting, Tournaments, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 69,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: In a world where Magic exists alongside mankind there are many schools that exist to educate people on how to properly use it be it for living our daily lives or for the sake of protecting the world with it but out of all these schools exists one named Garladia Academy a place known for making some of the best Mages in the world but the hero of this story is no such Mage enter Ren Akanami a boy who despite being a member of Garladia Academy is considered the worst Mage in history but that's not going to stop him from trying becoming the Magister the highest rank a Mage can reach although along the way he'll struggle and fall but rise again and again till he reaches his goal with the help of his allies and loved ones.





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**Just** **before classes begin**

I stood outside the door to my class as I muttered "another school another round of bullying" you see in this world the one rule most Magic users follow is that Magic always gives but rarely takes away well sadly due to my Magic I can only take away from people  **just perfect** as I opened the door a number of students kept quiet as I walked in  **called it** I eventually sat down as I hung my bag from my desk  **wait that dude in the corner** the boy in the corner was none other than Bryce Chaplin right now he was being swarmed by fan girls while trying to keep his composure **so we have a freaking prodigy in the room just great he's likely going to be the biggest problem for bullying** at that moment class began so I got myself ready as did everyone else.

**Later in training**

With morning classes out we all began magical training much to my partial frustration **I can't even sit a freaking Magical energy shot test** however Bryce at that moment came up saying "I'll make this quick" _**Lightning Bolt**_  he fired a bolt of lightning from the palm of his hand at the target as he said "a minor spell but rather I use that then trash the place" he walked back to the stands as the girls swooned over him until I heard people wispering "Akanami can't even use a blast he's a freaking looser" I then heard various other insults as I got up saying "Sensei I'm going to use the gym if I can be excused" our instructor said "very well just be careful not to screw up in there" I left knowing that none of them wanted me in the room  **I'm used to this.**

While in the training room I was busy lifting some weights till I heard somebody ask "mind if I join you" I looked back to see it was Bryce as I said "sure there should be some spare equipment" he nodded as he began lifting some smaller weights than mine as he said "I'm a bit of a lanky bastard" he tried to smile as I said "I'm not judging" I lifted up some more as he asked "Akanami I've gotta ask why do you just take their insults" I lifted some more as I said "because it's better than me loosing my temper with them over it" I did one last lift as I put the weights down saying "and because I'm used to being mocked and ridiculed" I then grabbed a towel as I helped him with his equipment.

* * *

**By the notice board**

I went to find out where my dorm room would be so I went to the board although a group of people dispersed upon seeing me  **just fantastic** as I kept walking Bryce asked "what makes them hate you" I was about to answer till somebody said "kill the bastard" **_Inferno Shot_** as the fire bolt came for me I held up my hand saying **_Negate_** as the bolt hit my hand it disapated as I said "because I use Anti-magic that's why it's one of a kind but it sadly leaves me heavily ostracised by people" I then got my room assignment as Bryce said "so I'm next door to you" I nodded as a number of others ran at the mere sight of me  **this is just great** while I walked my classmates followed as we tried to get to our dorm.


	2. A friendship begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the members of Ren's class I'll list them below:  
> 1) Jin Hyawase  
> 2) Chisato Sakamoto  
> 3) Ren Akanami  
> 4) Danuja Ryubase  
> 5) Erika Freeman  
> 6) Daniel Allen  
> 7) Bryce Chaplin  
> 8) Uriel North  
> 9) Kyon Suzumiya  
> 10) Chika Ishida  
> 11) Ronald Nixon  
> 12) James Firebrand  
> 13) Tsubasa Hyoudou  
> 14) Karl Guvavara  
> 15) Mina Carmaline  
> 16) Momo Itō  
> 17) Rikka Seravaki  
> 18) Ichina Shiba  
> 19) Karla Lockstar  
> 20) Lucy Femrington

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**The day after**

After getting myself ready I began heading to class on my own until Bryce said "hey" he came by me as I said "hi" I kept walking leaving an awkward silence between us as he asked "would you rather be left alone" I said "If you want to walk with me that's fine" I tired to smile as he said "I'm gonna say one thing" he stood saying "you might be considered a looser by everyone right now but" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "I bet you that you'll become a monster in the future" he had a smile that radiated with light as I looked on  **he doesn't seem scared he knows what my power is and yet he's not frightened by it how no why what's with this guy** we then walked as I said "hey Chaplin-san I'm not very good at this whole friend thing but if you want to try it then" he said "sure let's give it a shot" he gave me a one armed hug as I kept walking while seeing his fan girls from behind.

Once me and Bryce entered class a load of girls came up saying "oh my God it's Bryce" they swooned over him as he tried to move forward  **poor boy** although when they saw me they let me past while voicing their contempt for me  **three, two one and they're gonna say he's a freak** however Bryce said "hey Akanami could you grab me that text book" I saw it on the side of the table as I gave it to him with the girls saying "he's friends with him" or "he's gonna catch looser"  **no surprise there** once he picked up the book we all sat down to begin class  **still why would someone like Bryce want to be friends with me.**

**At lunchtime**

Me and Bryce were currently sitting by a tree as I said "sorry that you've got to come out here for me" he said "hey it's no trouble man besides it's either out here in the nice shade or in their with noisy fan girls" I chuckled while we ate  **he actually seems like a good guy** I then asked "Chaplin-san I have to know why me" he looked confused as I said "it's just you know I'm a failure in many people's eyes so why would you want to even look at me" he took a deep breath saying "I had a feeling you'd ask that" he held his head down saying "I get it"  **huh** he went on to say "my whole life I've been drowning in praise for my skills in Magic or my so called good looks when really I just wanted somebody to know me for well me not for my Magic, my looks, my grades just me"  **this guy this guy I swear I guess I was being a bit paranoid about his kindness when really I should have asked if he himself was lonely** I then said "like I said this morning I'm not good at the whole friend thing but I'd really like to try" he looked up with such happiness on his face while also looking as if he could cry till we heard somebody say "leave me alone"  **huh** me and Bryce got up to go investigate.

* * *

As we got to the area we saw one of our classmates that being Chisato being surrounded by a group of bullys one of whom said "by the decree of the Apostates failures like you should be disposed of" **what the why would anyone listen to those Terrorist bastard's the Apostates**  another said "she's pretty cute why don't we have a little fun"  **that's it** I got out saying "if your looking for a failure to kill" I let my Magic circle out that of a sigil with a sprouting seedling in the center move around the palm of my hand as I said "I'm the one you'd want" one of them fired a bolt of lightning while I said **_Negate_** as the Magic disapated Bryce came along saying "come on Ren don't take all the fun" I smiled while he stood at my side.

As he stood at my side I asked "I count four in front" he said "I can just see two one hiding behind the left pillar and another behind the right" I nodded while I held my fist ready **Chisato doesn't deserve to be picked on she's a kindhearted girl even if she hasn't interacted with me a whole load I'm not going to leave someone in danger** Bryce then said "what'd ya say I'll take the two on the left and you get the right" I nodded as I charged at the guys on the right  **I've got this** one of them tried to throw a fist at at me however I quickly performed a parry that sent him into a wall while I used to my left leg to kick another dude with only one left I asked "you sure you want to do this" he fell to the floor and begged me to spare him.

As he begged Bryce had just finished up the others leaving them frozen as I said "chill out man" he laughed saying "says the guy who may or may not have just broken some dudes jaw" I smirked while Chisato said "you both saved me" I smiled as best I could saying "it was no trouble Sakamoto-san" me and Bryce then left as she went her own way.

* * *

**On the roof of the dorms**

As we sat Bryce asked "hey Ren out of curiosity why did you chose to come here" I smiled while saying "because some day" I flipped a coin in he air them caught it saying "I aim to become the Magister" he looked on as he said "that's the highest position possible for a Mage" I said "I know it is but I refuse to give up on my goal my conviction I guess you could call it" once I held the coin up I said "it won't be an easy road and even then when I get there it won't be a bed of roses but I'm not giving up" he then grabbed two soda cans from besides him.

As he grabbed them he handed me one saying "the funny thing is I hope that I can become the Magister one day as well" I smirked saying "well this is interesting" he smirked as well as he said "I guess that makes you both my friend and rival" we clinked our cans together as he said "to be the Magister" I said and to being friends" me and him then talked the night away while I felt happier than I have for a while knowing I have one person who doesn't hate my guts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ren Akanami  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 15th August (it's unknown if that's his real birthday)  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 76kg or 169lbs  
> Hair colour- Pure white  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Magic- Anti-magic  
> Equipment- None (he will use some later on though)  
> Fun facts- He has a muscular build although he appears thin due to the way his clothing is, Bryce is his first friend, he spends most of his time in the Gym or studying, he has an eidetic memory, despite being well versed in Magical sequences and formula's he is bad with machinery, he is good at drawing, his favourite food is hamburger's and he likes going up to high places whenever he needs to think.


	3. Durandal

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**A month later**

After that night on the roof me and Bryce carried on with both our studies and being friends much to some students dismay however he didn't mind in fact he seemed to enjoy the lessening attention because of his friendship with me  **he's a really awesome guy once you get to know him** however today we were all on the bus to go for a school trip.

While I sat on the bus me, Bryce and Chisato had the back to ourselves since most of the other students didn't want to be anywhere near me although the girls still swooned over Bryce from afar he however didn't seem to enjoy it at all  **heck last week they tried to spy on him while we hit the dorms shower's** Bryce then said "why do we have to see a museum about Magical artifacts" I said "it might be fun who knows" he held his head down in disappointment while I tried to keep him from crying in dispair meanwhile I saw Jin and Erika watching from behind their seats **he just makes fun of everyone so I'm not that phased by it.**

Once we arrived at the museum we began walking about as Bryce said "that's one big backscratcher" he pointed to a replica of the lance Ascalon that sat behind a display case I said "my guess is the real thing will be in either England or Edinburgh behind a multiple barriers" I looked at it saying "even for a fake it's amazing" Jin, Danuja and Chisato looked surprised as Jin asked "Akanami since when do you know this much" I said "study" I then walked on while Bryce followed me.

* * *

While we walked eventually we came by an artifact that was quite easily the definition of beauty you see before us was the blade Durandal the sword itself was a broadsword that was easily taller than most men, the metal was silver in colour and had a golden edge with a semicircular guard  **truly it's beautiful** Bryce jokingly said "careful your gonna drool on it" I pulled myself back saying "sorry I got a little absorbed in the moment" however the Durandal began glowing all of a sudden.

As it began glowing I said "Bryce is this your doing" he said "wasn't me, Hyawase what about you" Jin while grabbing his light green fedora said "wasn't me" suddenly the glowing became blinding as I heard the glass shatter  **what the hell** even more suddenly I felt something fall into my right hand  **it feels so solid yet so light at the same time.**

As the light died down I saw that the Durandal was now in my hand  **what the this shouldn't happen my Anti-magic shouldn't allow me to hold something like the Durandal sure something like a talisman or basic staff I can use but not this** I lifted the blade up as Bryce asked "Ren what happened" I said "I don't know" Jin and the others became more cautious about me since I was holding a sword until I said "I wanna try something" I put the blade on the floor as Bryce tried to pick it up only to then say "damn it weights a ton possibly more" he began trying to pull it from different directions only to be met with failure I gestured for the others to try as they gave it a shot in the end though not even Tsubasa could lift it.

* * *

Once we all gave it a shot I picked it up with no trouble at all as I said "strange" at that moment a number of museum guards came along as I said "it's not what it looks like" they all got out some batons as I said "it's not what it looks like" suddenly one of our teachers that being Ms Sakurarabi came along saying "wait he doesn't mean any harm" **she's always been one of the more reasonable one's** as they out their weapons away she said "Akanami please just explain what happened here" I then took the time to explain what had just happened.

Once she heard everything she said "it would seem as though the blade chose you as it's wielder" I while lifting the sword up said "why me though" I inspected it while trying to keep it away from anyone else  **it's in tip top condition in fact it looks it's just like come fresh out of the forge** someone then said "that's because of a Magical seal placed on it"  **what the** I looked about as the voice said "in here kid" I looked at the blade while it said "hey" I panicked a little as I looked at it.

As I held it the blade said "I'm Roland or you can call me Rol my friends do well at least they did when they were alive"  **what the fucks happening to me** Bryce asked "um Ren are you ok" I said "either I'm going insane or this swords talking to me" he looked confused as the Rol said "next you'll be writing cultic shit on the walls" Bryce clearly couldn't hear him as I said "well this is unique" I tried to put Roland back until Sakurarabi-sensei said "your it's wielder so why not keep it" I looked at it saying "well it's either that or it collects dust" Rol then said "oh thank you Ren your the best really" I then began heading back so that the glass could be cleaned up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Bryce Chaplin  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 17th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'9 or 175cm  
> Weight- 70kg or 156lbs  
> Hair colour- Blond  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Elemental (all varieties) and Runes  
> Equipment- Triskele bracelet (it helps him ward off mind alteration Magic) (he will get other tools later)  
> Fun facts- Ever since befriending Ren he spends a lot of time in the gym, according to Ren his hair is so spiky you could stab someone with it, despite having a lot of fan girls he finds them to be tiring and annoying since he doesn't get any rest, he can speak in 13 different languages, he is surprisingly good at card games, his favourite food is chocolate chip cookie and he can't draw for the life of him.


	4. The Apostates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised that I never described the outfits of the members of Ren's class so I thought I'd list the first half down below along with some of my own little comments about them and then I'll do the second half next chapter:  
> 1) Jin Hyawase- A black waistcoat with suspenders underneath along with his signature light green fedora and casual pants and shoes (this dudes the epitome of sass believe me)  
> 2) Chisato Sakamoto- A light blue kimono with a floral pattern on and sandals for her footwear (she's just adorable isn't she)  
> 3) Ren Akanami- A white t-shirt with black sleeves underneath a dark red zip up hoodie, a navy blue headband that he's had since the day he was born and sweatbands on his wrists since he usually forgets to take them off after training (I too like my t-shirts Ren also there's a story behind that headband but that'll be covered later)  
> 4) Danuja Ryubase- A black hoodie on top of a black t-shirt with black trousers and shoes (he has a strong affinity for the colour black kinda like me)  
> 5) Erika Freeman- A blue sweater with a black skirt, a set of black tights and high heels (what's she going to school or a party)  
> 6) Daniel Allen- A white dress shirt and pants with a chain attached as an accessory (I can't tell if he's trying to look ready for a job interview or if he wants to beat someone up)  
> 7) Bryce Chaplin- A grey t-shirt with black rims and a set of casual pants that are designed to not make him stand out (he's an introvert like me well he's an introvert who adopted another introvert as his friend)  
> 8) Uriel North- A black priest like robe's with a black mantle with a purple inside to them (ok I'll confess his design is inspired by Styil Magnus from A Certain Magical Index)  
> 9) Kyon Suzumiya- A red t-shirt that has the phrase "ZOMG" on in graffiti style writing (that sounds like something a middle schooler wears)  
> 10) Chika Ishida- A red tracksuit top and bottoms with a number of other fitness based gear (she's the gym girl of the class shall we say)
> 
> So there's the first half now without further ado let's carry on.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**The week after**

With the mess at the museum now over and done with I'd managed to get back to my daily life although that had become somewhat strange since you know talking sword and all that  **I do wish Roland would keep quiet when I'm asleep** today however was just another regular day at school  **it's not so bad when you get used to it all** hence why me and Bryce are sitting on the dorms roof again he said to me "ah this is the life" me and him were on our backs watching the clouds go by till *boom* I got up saying "either North-san messed up with alchemy again or" he got up and made an icy slide asking "care to join me" I chuckled and joined him after picking up the Durandal since I've been carrying it everywhere now.

Once we arrived at the door we saw a load of people running in terror as I asked "what happened" Jin said "the schools under attack by who we don't know"  **wait where's Chisato** I looked around as Bryce said "Ren up there" I saw her trying to escape out the window as if by impulse I ran inside to try and save her  **Chisato is a nice girl not only has she never made me feel small but she's a pure and kind-hearted girl in general if anyone deserves to die she isn't one of them this world needs more kind-hearted people like her.** Eventually I saw her as I said "Sakamoto-kun come on" I tried getting closer as she said "I'm scared Akanami" I held my hand out saying "it's going to be ok" I took her hand and got her out of the room saying "the truth is I'm scared too hell I'm so frightened it's taking every conscious impulse I've got to not be afraid" she looked on as I took my headband off.

Once my headband came off I said "wear this it'll make you feel strong" she looked up at me as she said "Akanami why do all this for me" I told her "because your a good person Sakamoto-kun that's why" I knelt down and got her on my back since she was struggling to stand up as I said "hang on" I then began running with her on my back  **what's bothering me is how did the fire start in the first place it couldn't have been an alchemy experiment gone wrong otherwise the flame would be more controlled wait a sec that's it** I leapt back while trying to make sure Chisato didn't get hurt as I said **_Negate_** I managed to disable a fire bolt as a man in a gothic like trench coat along with rings on all ten of his fingers and a helix piercing appeared saying "aw damn kid you saw through my trap"  **no it he's not** before me was Julius Zeppelin of the Apostates he holds the title of Fire Dragon due to his immense skill with fire Magic  **what's he doing here.**

* * *

While Julius stood he said "the Boss told us to get to work on the Academy but I'm more curious as to how you survived a fire bolt like that" he had a sadistic smirk on his face while I said "like I'm about to tell you" I ran towards the door while negating countless fire bolts till I got outside as Bryce said "Ren what happened" I handed Chisato to Jin while saying in a state of panic "evil Magical serial killing arsonist" I panted while explaining the full thing to him till Julian came out the door alongside several other members of the Apostates.

As they stood Julian told them "watch out for the that one I can't get a fix on his powers" one them by the name of Shota Nimuhara said "I don't see what's the problem Jul" I looked on they argued over actually what are they arguing about I think it's about that nickname "your the one who stole those cookies" now they're arguing about cookies Roland said "these guys are wired"  **say's you** they then regained their focus and said "now then we've come to purge this school of weaklings" I stood my ground while most of the others got frightened till Bryce stood up.

As he stood up he said "Ren take the others and go" he walked ahead as he said "I can't guarantee I can buy you a lot of time but I'll get you as" I stopped him saying "no" I removed the cloth wraps that act as a makeshift scabbard to Durandal as I said "let's do this together" he smirked saying "your truly are the most stubborn guy I know" me and him gave eachother a high five as we marched forward.

* * *

 

As we got forward Julius said **_Fire Lotus dance_** a ball of fire emerged around us as I said **_Negate_** once the flames went out Bryce fired a series of Water attack to counter him while he said "Ren on your left" I quickly blocked a hit from one of the Apostates thugs and then went for his arm slicing it clean off Bryce then said **_Earth shatter_** the ground split around the Apostates till he got slammed by Shota in the face and then got a gut punch taking him out of the fight already  **no Bryce** I ran at him saying "Bryce" he told me "shit I really buggered that up" he smirked even though he was hurt so I charged for the other Apostates.

As I charged at them Julian tried to fire his Magic at me while I negated it as of for Shota his enhancement Magic was again being negated as I got blasted about though by the other thugs with them Jin said "just run Akanami it'll be better if you do" I clenched Durandal's hilt saying "no" I pulled myself up saying "I won't give up not yet if I do" I screamed "I WON'T BE ABLE TO BECOME THE MAGISTER" I felt my Anti-magic combine with the Durandal as I roared in power saying **_Anti-canon_** __with a simple blast I sent all of the Apostates present flying back till Julian said "we need to go" I would have done more till I hit the floor out of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chisato Sakamoto  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Gender- 5'5 or 165cm  
> Weight- 58kg or 130lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown (she usually has it in a Hime-style cut)  
> Eye colour- Hazel  
> Magic- Sand  
> Equipment- None (she'll get some later on)  
> Fun facts- She hails form a very well respected Clan of Magic users although she isn't on very good terms with them, she has a bonsai tree in her room, despite not thinking she does many girls claim she has a very feminine figure, she's allergic to dog's, she admires strong willed girls because she wishes she was one herself (hence her respect for Tsubasa), she can't handle spicy food very well, her favourite food is egg fried rice and she can play the guitar pretty well.


	5. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as mentioned last time here's the rest of the classes outfits with my own comments on them:  
> 11) Ronald Nixon- A plain white dress shirt with a light purple necktie some semi-formal pants and shoes finished with a black army style watch (he's a snazzy dresser it seems)
> 
> 12) James Firebrand- A red t-shirt with the phrase "Get f**ked" printed on (he dresses kinda like some of my friends)
> 
> 13) Tsubasa Hyoudou- A white sweatshirt hoodie with green striped stockings and sneakers (funny enough her dress sense and tough girl personality is based on a girl I used to know)
> 
> 14) Karl Guvavara- A black green hoodie on top of a white t-shirt with the phrase "blackout" written on finished by some blue headphones (he's like me in the sense that I'm never away from my headphones)
> 
> 15) Mina Carmaline- A light yellow summer dress with a small black bow to the right of her head (I'm trying to figure out who's cutter out of her and Chisato)
> 
> 16) Momo Itō- a lavender blue button-up shirt under a red and white jersey jacket with a white skirt, black leggings and red Converse shoes (I'll come clean an admit she's based on Ino from Naruto)
> 
> 17) Rikka Seravaki- A causal blue sweater with a small black skirt and flat shoes (she reminds me of some girl who always annoyed me in high school I don't know why)
> 
> 18) Ichina Shiba- A red t-shirt with black rims and a set of belts around her legs (her outfits wired)
> 
> 19) Karla Lockstar- A black t-shirt with the Kanji for peace written on (she's a very pacifistic girl)
> 
> 20) Lucy Femrington- A crimson red dress that resembles the kind of gown a middle ages Princess would wear with pink nail polish on her fingers (she's just a little princess after all)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**A week later**

I woke up and saw I was in a hospital room with Bryce and Chisato sitting by me he said "hey Ren" I pulled myself asking "wait the Apostates where'd they" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "you saved us Ren"  **huh** Chisato said "thanks to you and that ability you used it scared them off"  **I saved people I** the rest of the class came in as Jin spoke up saying "thank you Akanami" everyone repeated the same thing while Bryce said "saldly Durandal's been sitting there all this time"  **if it's rained Roland's gonna be distraught** I looked outside to see it was indeed raining right now so I despite my injuries forced myself out of bed to go retrieve him  **still I did bugger all against them it seems my body's not half as powerful as what I thought** while running I said "I guess I'm gonna have to push myself even harder then"  **my leg hurts though.**

**At lunch**

Me and Bryce were sitting in our usual spot with the addition of Chisato as she said "I never got to say it but thank you Akanami" I said "it's nothing don't worry" I let out a half-hearted chuckle while she told me "but you saved me twice and yet you haven't demanded a reward" I looked at her saying "your safe that's the only reward I want" she upon hearing those words blushed till I saw a massive group of students watching us Bryce then snapped his fingers looking as though a light bulb appeared over his head.

As he got the so called light bulb over his head he took out three slips of paper saying **_communicate_** on the paper appeared a set of communication Runes that Bryce handed me and Chisato saying telepathically "now we can talk without eavesdroppers" Roland suddenly said "oh goody now I can talk hi Bryce hi Chisato" Bryce looked scared asking "Ren did your sword just" I said "welcome to my world" Roland said "I'm Roland or you can call me Rol and before you ask I'm piggybacking on our communication Rune"  **dang it** Chisato said "it's nice to meet you Roland" she bowed as he replied with "Ren protect this girl" we then carried on with lunch.

* * *

**Later that day**

I was currently in the gym practicing some acrobatics till I saw Jin and Erika walk in  **focus Ren you don't need their criticism**  I hit the floor due to finishing that particular course Jin however came up and said "hey Akanami me and Erika would like to apologize" he held his fedora as Erika said "both of us want to say sorry for judging you without knowing you as a person" Jin then said "and I'd like to say sorry for making fun of your Magic despite mine being no better"  **what are these two saying** he looked at me as he said "dude my whole thing is card's at least your Magic can get shit done" I then looked at them not knowing what to say.

As I looked Erika said "I know we have no right to ask but both of us would like to become friends with you" she held her head down with a look of genuine shame on her face saying "what we did wasn't just uncalled-for it was wrong just plain old wrong" Jin then bowed his head saying "even if you still dislike us for what we did then we both understand but we needed to say sorry"  **these guy's no one's ever apologised for mocking me at least not of their own free will but they seem so genuine about it for some reason** I told them "I'll tell you what I told Bryce" they looked up as I said "I'm not used to the whole friendship thing but I'm ready to try it out" Jin's face suddenly lit up as he hugged me and rubbed his face on me saying "I knew you were a cool guy Akanami I wuvvs you" I tried to push him off while Erika pulled at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Jin Hyawase  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 19th April  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'7 or 170cm  
> Weight- 68kg or 152lbs  
> Hair colour- Oak brown  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Magic- Card and Rune  
> Equipment- Strips of paper (he uses it for his runes when his card's can't work) (he will get others later on)  
> Fun facts- He is so well known for his fedora he's earned the nickname of "fedora boy", the amount of female admirers he has rivals that of Bryce's if not exceeds it, he gets along well with Erika pretty well, his favourite type of girl is the kind who are just as sassy as him, his favourite food is omelettes and his favourite animal is a cat because they're fluffy (it's also because he's often associated with them due to his mischievous side)


	6. Akanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So something I realised that I didn't explain is that Ren and his classmates are at Garladia for four academic years with the Academy itself being located in somewhere in Tokyo's Minato ward, also the course they're on is known as the Magical Combat course which as the name implies trains Mage's for combat based mission's their is a General Knowledge course which I'm planning on introducing later but the bulk of the spot light will be directed at the Combat course students.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**14 years ago**

**No one's pov**

At the doors of an old orphanage it was a cold lonely night till "waa" a baby's cry echoed disrupting the silence as a middle-aged man with light black hair and blue eyes opened the door saying "hey there little guy" he picked up the babies basket saying "let's get you inside". Once he got inside he said "now who left you outside huh little guy" all the baby had was one a navy headband on his chest, a note and a small placard the man said "let's see Ren huh and what's this note" he picked it up:

_To whoever finds this baby please give him all the love and affection in the world for I'm not able to for reasons I can not say_

The man put it down saying "well your name's Ren what about your last name" he looked about till he remembered the name of the orphanage saying "from today your Ren Akanami" he then brought the baby to get it checked up.

**In the present**

**Ren's pov**

It's been four weeks now since the Apostates attacked however today I'm going back to the Akanami house the orphanage that I grew up in initially I planned on going alone but after they insisted on joining me I'm with Bryce, Chisato, Jin and Erika all three of who have become my friends in the past few weeks  **I wonder if Byakuya is doing alright lately** you see Byakuya is the man who not only found me as a baby but was growing up the closest thing I've had to a Dad growing up, Jin asked "hey Ren why'd you bring Roland" I said "I was but he whined about being alone" Roland then said "I don't like being lonely Ren it's awful" Erika asked "he's talking again isn't he" I told her "I wish he had a mute button" Roland replied with "hey" we then carried on with the train ride.

After a ride on the train I arrived as Jin asked "will you be ok" I said "I'll be fine also watch out for the second door on the left Whiskers tends to sleep there and he's not a very friendly cat" we walked in till Jin found Whiskers and said "hey kitty kitty" Whiskers approached him and actually stroked his head on Jin as he said "who's a pretty kitty yes you are"  **I'll never understand his love for them** Byakuya then approached us saying "that's the first time I've seen that cat act nicely" he saw me saying "Ren it's been a while" I hugged him saying "hi" he patted my back as he said "and you must be his friends it's nice to meet you all" he shook each of their hands while leading us all in while Whiskers followed Jin.

* * *

Once we got in Byakuya set out some food for everyone as Jin said "thank you for letting us be here sir" **ok I'm officially scared Jin is never this polite even if he wants something** Byakuya then said "you are very welcome young man" he turned to me and said "Ren what were you thinking fighting the Apostates by yourself" I turned away a little saying "I couldn't watch people suffer I just can't alright if I see someone in trouble my first instinct is to help especially if my power could stop the problem" Jin and Erika were taken aback by my statement till Byakuya said "he's always been this way ever since he was a baby" we then finished off having our food.

**Hour's later**

**Bryce's pov**

After we had our food Ren had left with some other staff members something about getting some firewood leaving me, Chisato Jin and Erika alone with Byakuya as he looked at me saying "Ren talks a lot about you in his letters"  **huh** he then said "according to him your one of his most precious friends and a super reliable guy according to him"  **that idiot dang why man** I felt myself tearing up a little out of happiness as he said "thank you" he looked miserable as he said "growing up Ren he had no friends the other children often bullied him for his Anti-magic even though he'd often fake a smile I could tell his lack of a friend ripped him to pieces"  **Ren I had no clue this is how bad it was for you oh man I'm truly the biggest idiot in all the land** he told me "so thank you all of you for being his friend" he looked ready to cry to.

As he looked like that Erika said "I won't lie me and Jin we well what we did was wrong to him we made fun of him for his Magic and judged him without knowing him and we feel truly terrible for it" Jin told him "as sassy as I can be I genuinely feel bad for what I did to so if we can make it up to him I'd happily do it" Byakuya then said "continue to stay by his side that's the best thing we can do" Ren then returned as Jin said "Ren I'm so sorry I had no idea what your life was like don't me mad" he did his thing of rubbing his head against him saying "I wuvvs you" we then tried to wrestle him of till as he repeated "I wuvvs you all" he pulled all of us in for a hug  **never a dull moment with these guys.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Erika Freeman  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 4th August  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5ft or 152cm  
> Weight- 53kg or 119lbs  
> Hair colour- Charcoal black  
> Eye colour- Light green  
> Magic- Pictograph and Trace  
> Equipment- Sketch book and pencil's (used in tandem with her Magic) (she will get more later on)  
> Fun facts- She is described as having "seductively long hair" by Jin, due to her Magic she's really good with drawing, she has a little brother and a little sister, her and Jin are nicknamed the "troublesome twosome" by Uriel, she has a lot of male admirers, she feels truly awful for what her and Jin did to Ren, her favourite type of man is the goofy but protective kind, her favourite food is black forest gateau and she can play the piano really well (Jin claims she could make a incredibly good living out of it if she wanted to)


	7. Expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd list the sigil design's of each Combat course students Magic circle's just to save time explaining them later:  
> 1) Jin Hyawase- A jester style mask surrounded by the spades from playing cards
> 
> 2) Chisato Sakamoto- A small baby wrapped in a blanket 
> 
> 3) Ren Akanami- A seedling sprouting from the ground 
> 
> 4) Danuja Ryubase- An hammer striking an anvil 
> 
> 5) Erika Freeman- A notepad with a pencil next to it
> 
> 6) Daniel Allen- A crescent moon with one star in the top left corner and another in the lower right corner
> 
> 7) Bryce Chaplin- A lions face in a golden sigil 
> 
> 8) Uriel North- A ember in a campfire 
> 
> 9) Kyon Suzumiya- A fog surrounding a small village 
> 
> 10) Chika Ishida- A set of drama masks conected by a single thread
> 
> I'll do the rest next chapter.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**Two months later**

After my visit to the orphanage me and my new friend group moved on with our lives little by little although today we were sent to by the school to help explore an old tomb I asked Ms Sakurarabi "Ms what's the big deal with this tomb" she said "apparently it's the tomb of the Second Magister" _ **(author's note- Ms Sakurabai is Ren's homeroom teacher)**_  I alongside everyone else stood in shock  **what**  she then adjusted her glasses saying "so please don't cause any trouble if possible" everyone turned to Jin as he said "huh" we all smirked about what she said.

Once we got inside Jin said "hey Ren you want to be the Magister don't you" I told him "I don't want to be the Magister" I walked on saying "I'm going to be the Magister no matter how long it takes me"  **three a two and a one** I expected everyone to laugh and mock me as per usual till "go for it Akanami" I looked behind me as Kyon said that **he was the one who usually starts the daily mocking in class now he's encouraging me what's his deal** as I walked Bryce said "don't you mean I'll be the Magister Ren" I smirked as me and my rival/best friend stared eachother down  **if there's anyone who could do it he can but that doesn't mean I'm gonna run away from my goal.**

While me and Bryce stared eachother down Tsubasa asked "um you two aren't going to kill eachother are you" me and him glared till we burst out laughing as he said "ah we really had them going didn't we Buddy" I fist bumped him as he said "both me and him want to be the Magister so that makes us rivals as well as friends" I had a big goofy grin on my face to try and ease the tension  **wait a sec** I shouted "JIN GET DOWN" he was about to get hit by a Magical blast so I leapt in front of him saying **_Negate_** sadly I didn't fully Negate it due to doing so at the last minute  **I was at least able to limit it's overall destructive power but sadly my hand didn't do to well** as of now my right hand and wrist are black due to the burns on it as Bryce said "Ren" he ran up to check up on me.

* * *

As he checked up he said **_Splash_** he let out a small bit of water to ease the burns while saying "idiot you've always gotta leap headfirst into danger" I smirked saying "one of us has to be the hothead" he chuckled till Mina came up telling me "could you um sit still" I did so while she said **_Restore_** while she didn't fix all the burns it was enough that I wouldn't suffer later I then used a portion of Durandal's wraps to act as a makeshift bandage saying "let's get going and watch out we don't know what kind of trouble to expect here" everyone nodded as we left  **it was good of Mina to do that even if it couldn't fix me entirely it's enough that I can still fight.**

After we got deeper into the tomb we found two separate paths one going right the other left  **if we go one way it'll leave the other unexplored but at the same time one could be peaceful and the other dangerous GAH what do we do** Jin then said "I'm gonna check out this way care to join me" I went with him alongside Bryce, Chisato, Erika, Uriel, Mina and Tsubasa while Kyon said "we'll take this path" he took everyone else while Uriel said **_Torchlight_** above his left shoulder came a small flame that lit up the passageway Mina was standing by Bryce with a huge blush on her face "somebody's in love" I heard Roland say that till he said "kinda like you with Sand lady"  **shut up man** he kept teasing me  **do I like Chisato I mean I enjoy spending time with her and she's a really nice girl ah who am I kidding I've gotta focus on becoming the Magister** I alongside everyone else marched ahead.

While we explored the tomb Jin said "guy's is it me or is this place far to decrepit to be a Magister's tomb"  **now that he mentions it you'd think people would be all over this place and even then who organised this trip for the** **school** suddenly I saw some figures in the dark as Bryce said "shit" me and him stood ready while Tsubasa said **_Enhance X2_** she let off a green light around herself after using her Magic since a few ghostly figures appeared.

* * *

 

Once the ghosts appeared I drew the Durandal with Jin asking "can you fight" I told him "I can stand so that's enough" I held my blade ready while Erika said **_Animate- Wolf_** __she drew a wolf and using her Magic brought it to life while Uriel formed a few bolts of fire over his hands letting them float in midair **we've got this.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Uriel North  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 21st June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight- 81kg or 179lbs  
> Hair colour- Black (dyed), unknown natural colour  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Elemental (Fire variety)  
> Equipment- Zippo lighter (used to create flames he can manipulate when he's unable to generate them magically) (he will gain others later on)  
> Fun facts- He often tried to challenge James to a fight because of his surname (he claims he's James's eternal rival), he is bad at alchemy to a near comical degree, he's skilled at drawing, he doesn't get on with kids very well, his favourite type of girl is the fun loving kind, his favourite animal is a dog due to their loyalty and his favourite food is spicy food.


	8. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning this chapter will switch between multiple pov's I know it'll be confusing but it's the best way for me to get what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said here's everyone else's Magic circle's:
> 
> 11) Ronald Nixon- On the left a crescent moon whole on the right a sun 
> 
> 12) James Firebrand- A snowflake pattern 
> 
> 13) Tsubasa Hyoudou- A set of fists with bandage's on
> 
> 14) Karl Guvavara- A tidal wave
> 
> 15) Mina Carmaline- A crucifix with a shining light behind it
> 
> 16) Momo Itō- A bow and arrow standing side by side
> 
> 17) Rikka Seravaki- A gust of wind blowing leaves about 
> 
> 18) Ichina Shiba- A longsword stabbing a raven 
> 
> 19) Karla Lockstar- A whirlpool in an ocean 
> 
> 20) Lucy Femrington- A lightning bolt striking a pillar 
> 
> So there we have it also on another note the designs don't always reflect the Magic that's being used and in some cases does instead highlight a part of that person's personality.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

As we stood ready Uriel said "let's begin" **_Screaming blood ember_** she swayed his arms forward and released a blast of fire so intense that it drove them back a bit he then said "I'm not done yet" he had a near sadistic smirk on his face and began manipulating the fire in ways that would purposefully cause a human pain  **what the hell's wrong with him** I was only just able to get to him saying "North-san that's enough" he snapped back to reality so to speak saying "no I" he quickly put the fire out while Bryce used some water spells to handle the remaining ember's however I saw some more ghosty figures coming Roland then said "hey Ren wanna do the thing" I looked confused till I released what he meant  **here goes nothing** I channelled my Anti-magic into the Durandal letting it become cloaked by its energy as I said **_Anti-slash_** I made a cut in the air of the energy from Anti-magic which quickly decimated them.

As they got beaten back I said "well that proves they're magically generated" Jin then found some hidden shelf saying "I've found a few Runes here" he pulled it out showing the rune was engraved on what was possibly loincloth having a star like symbol on as he said "it's Incan in origin I can tell that much at face value" he bagged it along with some others while I Negated another to see if that did anything which it did as a pathway opened up I went through alongside the rest of my group Jin then said "you know if Ms Sakurabai finds out about this then she's gonna flip" Bryce said "Jin do you have any idea how rich it is you lecturing people about rule breaking" Jin and Erika simply chuckled knowing what he meant  **I swear those two are like Jesse and James from Team Rocket** we then found ourselves in a different room  **this place looks empty wait a second** I saw the floor glowing till *crack* the stone floor before us shattered making us all fall down.

**Meanwhile with group 2**

**Kyon's pov**

Me and my group had sadly hit a snap as a load of ghosts appeared and had began attacking us **_Welsh Dragon flame_** Karl made a blast of fire shaped like a dragon's head as I said "damn this is bad" I leapt back saying **_Bind_** using a seal on the ghost I trapped it in place as Danuja said "we can't run now" he slammed his fist into a wall making one scatter as he said "a real man doesn't run from a fight"  **idiot your gonna die** at least I thought that till **_Fire lotus dance_** I looked back seeing Julius there saying "now what brings a few kids here" he put out another cigarette while smirking sadistically allowing a few more Apostate soldiers to restrain us.

* * *

**Back to Ren's pov**

After we fell I asked "guy's is everyone ok" Jin got up saying "what the hell" we looked about seeing a room with pipeline like constructs filled with a green energy Erika said "it feels like Mana and lot's of it" I walked throughout the room saying "wait where's Bryce" I saw his triskele bracelet on the floor as I looked about  **what is this place** however I saw a massive burst of energy travel throughout it  **I'd better be careful because if I nullify even one pipe it could have disastrous consequences** I looked about as did everyone else trying to figure out where we were.

**In ???**

**Bryce's pov**

**Oww** I lifted my head up saying "where the hell am I" I looked about seeing I wasn't with the others anymore I then stood up saying "Houston we have a problem"  **this looks like something from Tron** at that moment a man said "Bryce Chaplin" the guy before me looked like a middle aged man with long silvery white hair, deep blue eyes and pale white skin for his outfit he had a black waistcoat with a long black cape and jeans finished by some chain like accessory liking to a pocket with what was likely a pocket watch in I asked him "who are you" he told me "someone who's putting a lot of faith in you" he held out a wrapped up object saying "if you want to make a difference then take this" he then handed me it.

As he handed me it he said "as of for who I am call me Crowley for now" I unwrapped the object that resembled a purple longsword with a black hilt and a standard guard he said "it's name is Dáinsleif now it's yours" I asked "why help me" he told me "call it a calculated gamble" he left telling me "if my hypothesis is correct then you'll be truly amazing in the future" I then gripped the sword as he opened a warp gate of some kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Tsubasa Hyoudou  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th August  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'4 or 162cm  
> Weight- 58kg or 129lbs  
> Hair colour- Blue  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Enhancement (physical variety), Hex (luck variety)  
> Equipment- Brass knuckles (used in tandem with her Enhancement Magic) (she will get others later on)  
> Fun facts- She train's for 4 hour's a day, she is banned from playing card games due to her Hex Magic, she can't whistle, even though she never says it out loud she dislikes how small her breasts are, her ideal type of man is the determined kind, she is bad at cooking to a near comical degree (Jin claims her food could be used as a bioweapon), her favourite food is protein shakes and her favourite animal is a giraffe.


	9. Stand tall

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

While me and the others explored the room we were in Jin remarked "guy's I don't think we're in a Magister's tomb anymore" suddenly a voice said "no this is no tomb" an ethereal figure appeared as Roland said "Charles" he remarked "hello Roland"  **wait these two know eachother** the man called Charles said "I used to wield him among other swords in the past" he knelt down saying "it's good knowing my old friend is in good hands"  **huh** he said "I've been watching you since you came in here and I must say wanting the role of Magister that's admirable that your aiming for the top" he ruffled my hair while we all looked on.

As he looked on he said "oh I never did introduce myself I'm Charles Reagnese"  **wait he's the third Magister but this tomb's meant to be number 2's**  he said "as of for this place it houses part of the Akasha"  **what the hell is this trip turning into**  I stood there as everyone else looked on  _ **(Author's note- So as of for what the Akasha are well think of them as the fuel for the Magical world they pump the world full of its Magical energy giving everyone the power to use it so if it runs out well let's just say it would be very very bad)**_ while we looked he said "your fellow allies are in danger go to them" he snapped his fingers making a white flash appear.

Once we left the white light we saw our classmates being abducted by Julius and his men as I said "oh no you don't" I was about to use the Durandal till **_Aroural Uplift_** the ground suddenly had massive pillars emerge from it all of which went for the Apostates Bryce said "let's do this together" in his hand was a purple bladed sword Julius said "you kids never fail to amuse me" he let a fire on the palm of his hand while Bryce said "let's do this Ren" I held Durandal ready as he held his newfound sword ready while I told him "let's go town on these punk's" he smirked as I did the same.

* * *

Once he smirked I charged at Julius who'd just launched a bolt of fire at me so I slashed it aside with an Anti-magic infused Durandal while Bryce used his unnamed sword to take out the goons while me and Julius clashed he said "impressive" he made a fiery sword to try and go for me saying "most impressive" I managed to negate it while calling out "Uriel, Jin get the others out of here" Jin nodded while I continued my clash.

As I clashed Julius eventually started to falter till he launched two fire bolts at Tsubasa and Chisato  **no I won't let him harm her** at that moment I felt a great boost in power while focusing on her **even if me and her can't be together I'll always look out for her just like she does for me because that's** I shouted "WHAT I DO FOR MY FRIENDS" I launched myself forward enough that I got ahead of the fire bolt while saying **_Negate_** I was barely able to negate the one going for Chisato however I managed to use my arm to block the hit on Tsubasa  **shit I just had this hoodie cleaned last night** once I threw it aside my arm was burned again this time a bit worse than earlier to the point where the area filled with the scent of burning flesh Tsubasa cried out "AKANAMI" she looked ready to cry while I told her "I'm fine" I griped Durandal tighter in my undamaged left hand saying "if I give up now I'll never get to be the Magister" I glared at Julius while saying "AND I'LL START THAT BY BEATING YOU YA FIRE WIELDING SHIT-BAG" I ran at him while my right arm flailed in the wind till **_Absolute Zero_** __the Apostates froze as a few Battle Mage's arrived alongside a figure I barely made out due to passing out **every time I'm needed to move forward I always fail damn it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Mina Carmaline  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 18th April  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'3 or 160cm  
> Weight- 53kg or 119lbs  
> Hair colour- Golden blond  
> Eye colour- Ocean blue  
> Magic- Saint, Trace and Hex (curse variety)  
> Equipment- None (she'll get some later on)  
> Fun facts- She is referred to as "Angel" by people both in and out of her class due to her healing spells and her sweethearted nature, she is surprisingly skilled at cooking, she has an eidetic memory, she can play the violin and flute pretty well, her ideal type of man is the protective kind, her favourite food is honey on toast and her favourite animal is a meerkat.


	10. The transfer student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the members of the Apostates I'll list them and their titles down below in no particular order except for the leader:  
> 1) Nacht aka The Darkest One (he's the leader)
> 
> 2) Julius Zeppelin aka Fire Dragon 
> 
> 3) Shota Nimuhara aka Relocator
> 
> 4) Leon Despacity aka Mad Professor 
> 
> 5) Gunda aka Black Bullet
> 
> 6) Xander Mulier aka Deep Forest 
> 
> 7) Anders Roseville aka Bright Lord

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**Two day's later**

I shot out of the hospital bed asking "what happened" I saw Chisato and Bryce next to me as he said "you did it Ren" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "you saved everyone again Buddy" he had a big goofy grin on his face while Chisato said "I tried to fix this for you" she held out my hoodie which had clearly been stitched in the arm area I said "hey thanks Chisato" I smiled at her while she blushed  **wait is** I saw the Durandal next to me as Bryce said "he was a nightmare to get here believe me" Roland said "hey Ren" I smiled at the sword while everyone else came in through the door.

Once they came in Tsubasa asked "Akanami is your arm ok" I lifted it up showing the bandages Bryce then mentioned "the Doc said you'll survive the wound but your arms definitely going to have a scar" I said "so long as everyone's safe" I pulled myself up and grabbed the crutch nearby along with The Durandal and began walking with it saying "for now let's get to class" I pushed myself forward while Chisato and Tsubasa both blushed  **shit my arms killing me but in the end I saved a life and that's enough to make my injuries worth it** Roland remarked "Ren your too good for this world you know that, I mean these guys bullied and harassed you none stop yet you still saved them" I simply smiled at the sword while I headed for class.

Once we got to our class Ms Sakurabai told us "alright everyone we're getting a new transfer student tod" suddenly the alleged transfer student burst through the door saying "heya everyone" Lucy put her head in her hands saying "oh no"  **what the actual fuck is happening to us** the guy then said "I'm Leon Femrington nice to meet ya" he snapped his fingers making some flames appear  **what the hell and wait didn't he say Femrington** Leon was a boy of below average height with spiky fiery orange hair and brown eyes being dressed in a orange t-shirt with a black jacket and fingerless gloves he said "Sis hey Sis" Lucy only got more embarrassed while we only got more confused.

* * *

While Lucy got embarrassed she said "everyone I'd like you to meet my *sigh* my brother Leon" Leon then snapped his fingers saying "don't you mean your super awesome badass of a brother"  **why always me why am I always the one in the stupid situations** Leon then took a seat while keeping his gaze on me however Ms Sakurabai told me "Akanami after everything that happened you can go back to the dorm for a few days take some time off" I told her "but Ms I need to train I can't" however a voice said "she's only saying that because of me"  **wait it couldn't be** in came the 14th Magister Asas Ikeda a guy who was currently dressed in a red dress shirt with a white throw like robe on along with blond hair and blue eyes **ok Ren stay calm you totally aren't planning to take his job some day oh boy this is harder than it looks** he walked up to me saying "your Ren Akanami correct I'm sure you know who I am" he held out a medal to me and Bryce that had a purple and white ribbon attached to a white star saying "for exceptional bravery in the face of doubt I award you with the Paragon Star" I accepted it while he asked "may we talk outside" he led me and Bryce away while I left Durandal there much to Roland's dismay.

After we got outside he said "sorry for the informal awarding of the medal for you" I bowed my head saying "it's not a problem sir" he chuckled telling me "at ease Young Akanami there's no need for sir" he rubbed the back of his neck only to mention "I heard your group found a part of the Akasha" I straightened my stance saying "we did albeit by pure accident" he stopped me telling me "you needn't say anymore for now rest both of you" he left just as quickly as he arrived so I grabbed my sword and headed back to the dorm much to Bryce's jealously  **eh me and him can arm wrestle over it** I while leaving though got countless stares from Leon.

**Later that night**

**Tsubasa's pov**

I was currently sitting in my room on my own while thinking on what's been happening lately  **the Apostates attacking was scary sure but we did drive them back but I'm a little worried about the Akasha thing** however I saw Ren's face flash in my mind  **he was so cool when he stood up to the Apostates and when he fought in the tomb against those things** I suddenly remembered on both occasions when he declared he'd become the Magister saying "he was so amazing" **right now he's viewed as a nothing and yet he's trying every day to make something of himself he isn't going to sit back and allow himself to be nothing forever it's either he gets to the top or gets nothing at all from life** I suddenly felt my cheeks burning bright red while rolling about in my bed saying "I couldn't be falling for him that that"  **that determined, handsome looking idiot I** I muttered "oh my God I think I am" I then went to bed only to keep thinking of Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lucy Femrington  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 5th January  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'6 or 167cm  
> Weight- Unknown (she threatens to kill anyone who asks)  
> Hair colour- Fiery Orange  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Magic- Elemental (water and lightning variety), Rune and Trace  
> Equipment- None (she'll get some later on)  
> Fun facts- She is a skilled at horse ridding, she is bad at cooking to a comical degree, she gets on with Chika and Rikka really well, despite not admitting it she's scared of spiders, she is a skilled botanist, she can't draw for the life of her, her favourite food is blueberry muffins and her favourite animal is a giraffe.


	11. The next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the arc's that have happened for this story I'll list them down below:  
> Introduction arc: Chapters 1-3  
> Garladia arc: Chapters 4-6  
> Exploration arc: Chapters 7-10
> 
> As of for the current arc this is the Magic Display arc (no idea how many chapters this will take)
> 
> From now on I'll start listing the arc's when they begin

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**Four weeks later**

After a long break from class I've finally gotten back into action hence why I'm currently having a mock fight with Bryce using Durandal while he's using Dáinsleif **gotta keep him on his toes** I went for his left so he naturally blocked however that gave me an opening to land my fist on his right  **got him** he stumbled back saying to me "damn Ren your getting good" I chuckled and put Durandal away since we ended our match as I said "you did better Bryce" we exchanged a fist bump **it's only just hit me that he's gotten a bit more muscular** we then left the training hall only for Jin, Erika, Chisato, Tsubasa, Uriel and Mina stood there Jin remarked "nice job you two" I high fived him while Bryce did the same **I'm going to train extra hard this week after all I need to do well in front of the Battle Mage Captain's** you see in a week's time the Magic Display Festival is happening which is Garladia Academy's equivalent of a Sport's Festival fortunately for us Combat Course students we can get selected for training under a Battle Mage Captain if we catch their eye.

Once we left I saw some guy's harassing Leon so I stepped forward and told them "hey back off will ya" the harassers who clearly weren't from this school told me "beat it Failure" one tried to go for a swing at me so I grabbed his wrist and threw him over my head with minimal effort till Leon told them "oh for crying out loud I don't need help" **_Flaming Claws_** his hands became surrounded in fiery animal claws as he declared "LET'S RUMBLE YA PUNK'S" he charged for them with tremendous force while I held them off with my own fists by going for a right hook to an attackers face only to grab an attempted surprise attacker and slam him into the ground Leon though was making a real racket during it all  **there's no denying the strength behind each attack is impressive but his overall movements are more akin to that of a wild animal with proper training he might become an impressive fighter** I the leapt up and kicked two guys in the jaw while going for a gut punch to a final guy.

After my punch connected all of them fell down while Leon said "I HAD IT COVERED" I replied with "YEAH LIKE HELL YOU DID" we glared at one another for a bit until we burst out laughing our asses off while he said "oh man Akanami you really are something else" I told him "your not half bad yourself Femrington-san" he gave me a fist bump only for a thug to try and get back up so we both slammed our fists into their face sending him flying back  **oh my God he's more ripped than I realised** you see when he hit him Leon's t-shirt lifted up a little bit showing a far more muscular build with a 4 pack on his chest he though saw my chest which unlike his is a 6 pack after looking at one another's bodies he said "so you train a lot to huh" I then grabbed his left hand while he got my right hand saying in unison with him "MUSCLE BUDDIES" we shook on it and left alongside the others however Leon asked "so we're friends now I take it" I stopped saying "I'll tell you, North-san and Hyoudou-san what I told the others" I smiled saying "I'm not very good at this whole friendship thing but I'm ready to try it out" all three of them hugged me while I smiled after breaking it off  **I've got more friends than ever before thanks to this school** we all laughed while walking back to the dorms **when I came here the only thing I had on my mind was getting stronger to become the Magister that was it I was ready to do whatever I could to achieve that goal no matter the cost but now I've got a new goal in mind** I looked at everyone laughing and smiling while Jin made a load of his usual sarcastic jokes **I want to get more powerful so I can be a Magister who protects the people he holds dear to his heart not just one who seeks power, I want to protect their smiles and help them move forward with their lives just like they help me move forward with mine but don't think for single second that I've given up on getting to the top** I then said "I like it here" we then got in.

* * *

**Later on**

**Chisato's pov**

I was downstairs in the lounge with the girls since Ren and the other boys had gone to play with the pool table  **oh Ren he's so kind and gentle** I felt my cheeks burning up while thinking of him  **oh no not again** you see lately I've been thinking of Ren a lot more than usual in ways that I normally wouldn't think of a boy  **I still don't know why he saved me on all the occasions he has don't get me wrong I'm greatfull for it but I still don't know why I don't even like fighting and yet he not only took a chance on saving me but he told me that he was happy knowing I'm safe** I felt my cheeks getting brighter till Erika asked "oh are you thinking of a certain someone" Chika held her phone out saying "I bet it's this little stud muffin" she showed an image of Ren making me squeal a little  **oh no they likely figured it out that's it I'm doomed** Erika then remarked "Chisato you can be honest with us girls we won't laugh do you love Ren"  **eep** out of embarrassment I muttered "Love Dove Glove Shove" I got so embarrassed that sand began emerging while Erika remarked "oh my God you are that's so cute" she giggled while hugging me with one arm as the girls agreed "yup it's adorable alright" Tsubasa though didn't say a word  **do I love Ren sure I love spending time with him and he's a really dependable person who I really want to know more about sure I know a fair bit about him thanks to what he's told the others but I want to know truly personal things the kind of things he keeps to himself the kind of things that make him who he is without anyone realising it** I buried my head in my hands while asking "what makes you all say that" Rikka remarked "no offence but you have the worst poker face when around him" I sat there more embarrassed.

After that mess was done I left to go grab a drink only to trip up on the ends of my kimono however Ren caught me saying "easy there Chisato" he helped me up as I said "thank you Ren" however seeing his face made me blush again alongside that I thought about earlier with the girls " **do you love Ren"** I couldn't help but look at him till he asked "hey Chisato I was curious about something" he sat down on a bench alongside me asking "why is it that your family don't like you I know it's really rude to ask but" **no I I "your a failure" "your no daughter of mine"** I then erupted into tears and clung onto his shoulders saying "they hate me I'm useless" **it's not his fault he had no idea about what's wrong between us** while I cried he hugged me saying "shshshshs it's ok Chisato don't cry" he looked at me saying "I shouldn't have asked I'll just" before he could go I grabbed his sleeve saying "no it's ok I trust you Ren I can tell you" he then sat down.

**Back to Ren's pov**

After I sat back down I looked at Chisato who'd finally calmed down  **I should have kept my mouth shut now I've upset one of my most precious friends** she told me "my family are a longline of warrior's and fighters who've used Sand Magic to fight my Great Grandfather fought in World War 2 but" I held her hand saying "it's ok if you'd rather stop" she shook her head saying "well um my Father he's extremely totalitarian about the warrior like traditions of our family and he sent me here to become one" I asked "and I take it you don't want that" she said out loud "I HATE IT" she remarked "I hate hurting people it makes me sick to my stomach, I hate the way it drives people apart when we should use the power we're born with to make people happy not sad" she cried again so I hugged her tightly and patted her back **poor girl she isn't a bad person in fact she's a really pure person who's gone through a lot** she said "all my life my siblings have looked down on me and it's not just them the whole lot of them do I I" I hugged her more telling her "Chisato even if I'm not good a lot of things one thing I will do" I put my hoodie on her saying "I swear I'll do whatever it takes to stop you from crying ever again because Angel's shouldn't have to cry" she returned the hug while finally ending her tears asking "hey um Ren can we keep this a secret between you and me I don't want the others to know" I patted her shoulder and nodded to show her secret is safe with me.

* * *

**Back to Chisato's pov**

After I got back to my room I'd finally gotten my tears wiped away while Ren had gotten back to his room  **his arms were around me and yet he didn't do anything inappropriate he comforted me and cheered me up** I realised I had his hoodie still on so I put it over my coat hanger **he was so sincere about making me happy he made me feel like a princess in a fairy tale and when he said he'd make sure I don't cry anymore it made me feel warm and happy inside like a how you feel when a fireplace is lit after escaping a nasty storm it felt soothing** I wiped away a tear saying "no one's ever stood up for me before nevermind the ways he has" I looked at myself in the mirror  **I might be a weakling to my family and to a lot of other people but in the end Ren's trying his hardest to get stronger despite being looked down on so I'll do the same not because I want to be a warrior like my family but because I want to support Ren just like how he's supporting me** I then went to bed due to tiredness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kyon Suzumiya  
> Age- 16 (currently)  
> Birthday- 20th May  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'8 or 170cm  
> Weight- 68kg or 152lbs  
> Hair colour- Black with white tips  
> Eye colour- Heterochromic (blue in left, green in right)  
> Magic- Teleportation, Elemental (wind variety) and Hex (curse variety)  
> Equipment- None (he'll get some later on)  
> Fun facts- He has some goldfish in his room, he can play the piano really well, he's a pretty good singer, he can get on with kids pretty well, he has two younger sister's, he's described as having a more slender build, he gets on with Danuja and Momo pretty well, his favourite food is French cuisine, his favourite type of girl is the shy kind and his favourite animal is an alpaca.


	12. The festivities begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the Battle Mage Battalions I'll list them and their captains down below in their official order:  
> 1) Black Matutina lead by Bryan Chaplin  
> 2) Blue Orcas lead by Akari Ikeda  
> 3) Yellow Nebula lead by Gunter Walshmert  
> 4) Shamrock Hunters lead by Noritaka Sakamoto  
> 5) Vermilion Jackals lead by David Stone  
> 6) Indigo Dragons lead by Toshiro Urameshi  
> 7) Silver Angels lead by Mary Kujou
> 
> So there we have it as of for how their ranked it's based on overall performance in the field and the overall public opinion on each Battalion with The Black Matutina's being first since they have the most powerful and well liked members while the Silver Angel's are last only because they rearely do a lot (that's more because Mary prefers to go drinking than actually working) in future they will play a more prominent role.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**A week later**

After a whole load of training I've finally gotten ready for the Magic Display Festival hence why me and the others are wondering about the school grounds which are currently made to look spectacular since it's a private event for Battle Mage Captain's and students of Garladia Academy  **come to think of it this is the first Festival I've attended with people my age sure I went to plenty with Byakuya but it wasn't the same as people my age** currently I'm with my usual friend group in our sports gear which consists of a grey high collared tracksuit with tracksuit bottoms as well  **ok today's the day** I stepped forward with everyone else in my class Leon said "yeah let's bring the house down baby" he let some flames come from his finger tips while smiling **no surprise that he's all fired up after all it's as Uriel said the other day He Loud, He Proud He Leon Femrington** we all gathered around the centre.

After gathering in the center of the Garladia stadium our schools principal Sojiro Sukehiro told us "brave first year's my what a start to the year you've all had but for now let's have fun and enjoy yourselves in this friendly competition" he bowed declaring "now for the student pledge from Ren Akanami"  **huh no one told me about this I could have prepared a speech no Ren don't panic go up there and go with the flow who knows it could be good** I went up to the center stage saying "hey everyone wow large crowd" they laughed albeit in a more relaxed way rather than a mocking way as I carried on saying "I'll be brief and say let's all do our best and go beyond our limits until we surpass heaven in the sky" despite the briefness of my Student pledge it got everyone fired up since they were all cheering us on **ok that wasn't half as hard as I imagined also I think I sense a catchphrase coming with that go beyond our limits line** I eventually got back to Bryce who said "nice one buddy" he fist bumped me saying "then again I'd expect nothing less of the one I consider my rival" I smirked saying "I won't hold back against you" he nodded while we did our newfound handshake which involved a high five followed by me hitting the back of his left hand with my right then a quick fist bump finished by a headbutt.

**Quickly to Chisato's pov**

I was busy walking through the hall to get ready for the first event till I saw Ren who said "hey Chisato" I waved saying "I'll do my best Ren" he ruffled my hair a little saying "I know you will" he had a massive smile on his face while we walked a bit **lately he's been more at ease and open with people I think it's because he's found people he wants to fight for no I'm just making assumptions silly Chisato** I however saw the last person I'd like to see  **no no no no** the person I saw was my eldest brother Noritaka **why's he here I know he's a Battle Mage Captain but does he have to be here of all places he could be in the stadium** he turned to me saying "Chisato greetings" his voice was as calm yet as empty as ever while I said "Brr Brother it's been a while" he remarked "that it has" Noritaka is a guy with long brown hair that he keeps in a braided ponytail while being dressed in white haori on top of a black shitagi and a scabbard to keep Takemikazuchi his Kanata **why is he here why is he here** he then looked at Ren remarking "so your the wilder of the Durandal boy" he marched up saying "do not bring shame to that blade out there boy" he then walked off with such purpose  **at least he didn't insult me** the sad bit is when I was a really little girl me and Noritaka were very close in fact I used to brag about him being my brother to other kids at school but then when I started getting looked down upon by other members of the family he joined in **I'm not a scared little girl anymore I'll be strong just you watch** Ren though remarked "your brother is freaking terrifying" he looked like he was shaking in fear over it however we resumed walking.

* * *

**Now back to Ren's pov**

I was now standing at the gates of the stadium as the Principal Sukehiro told us "now then students for the first test you must complete a race" he put up a display saying "you need to run the full length of the Academy and back all modes of movement are permitted"  **well Kyon and Rikka can cheat those bloody teleporting shits** he however said "anyone caught trying to teleport will be disqualified unless you use it to go short distances"  **well that's a little bit more fair but now's my chance to show the fruits of my labor and make a good impression among the Captain's if I do that I'm one step closer to my goal of becoming the Magister** the bell went off the signal the start of the race.

Once the race began I shot forward as fast I could while making sure not to exhaust all my stamina too soon  **I can move so much fast since I left The Durandal in the Break Room** I however got faced with the first obstacle which happened to be a massive stone wall that appeared all of a sudden **based on how quickly it appeared it's safe to say it's not natural so** I got up and using my left hand I tapped it calling out **_Negate_** doing that made it disperse into pure Mana which in turn broke it apart however all the other boys shot by me saying "thanks Ren" I decided to pick things up by getting alongside Leon and Bryce both of whom where trying to blast eachother with Fire Magic in their distracted states I shot forward past Danuja and Uriel who said **_Fire Phoenix Dance_**  he made a massive flaming bird appear so I said **_Negate_** his attack failed leaving him with wasted Mana **you kidding me I do this kind of run every morning I have done for the past 5 years now** I kept in going while not working up a single sweat  **in a battle of pure magic I don't stand a chance due to my Anti-magic but in a battle of physical power and strength well the odds are a little bit more in my favour.**

**Over to the Captain's stand**

**Akari's pov**

I was currently sat in the stand with my fellow Captain's as Gunter remarked "my all these kids are working hard especially the girls" he was drooling at the monitors we had to view the event **dammed pervert he's lucky I don't incinerate his balls off but alas Asas would be annoyed if I crippled one of his main Captain's** I however focused on the boy in third place **what's his name Akanami huh what an unusual name** I pulled out the file I was given on him since we all got files on the students attending **Anti-magic huh that's something I've never heard about** David remarked "look at the Anti-magic boy go he's on fire right now" Toshiro said "a boy who's an outcast among his own kind hm he's nothing it's just a fluke he's making it this far" however as per usual Gunter and him began fighting since Gunter said "keep it down 6" the argued while I looked on at Akanami **this kid he hasn't improved himself physically for the sake of it no from what I'm seeing he's using every conscious muscles he can to the maximum amount of power he's able to even down to his reflexes he's trying hard to keep his body from overdoing it yet he's able to do this well if this is how he is in the first round then this Festival might get a lot more interesting** I let the event go on without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Momo Itō  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 4th January  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 72kg or 160lbs  
> Hair colour- White  
> Eye colour- Seafoam blue  
> Magic- Armoury (weapon variety) and Elemental (Ice variety)  
> Equipment- None (she'll get some later on)  
> Fun facts- She is ambidextrous, due to her Magic she's skilled with a sword, she has a fondness for cat's, she is often turned to for advice on beauty products, she is a surprising good cook, she gets on with Danuja and Kyon really well (some people think she has feelings for Danuja), she can play the clarinet and saxophone pretty well, her ideal type of man is the tall kind, her favourite animal is a duck and her favourite food is anything that's low in calories.


	13. Run Ren run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So about the Festival that's going on it's a case of it's only happening for the Combat Course students hence why none of the General Knowledge course students have appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for Ren's fitness regime it consists of 10 jump squats, 15 pushups, 20 knife hand strikes and 20 shoulder taps all in 7 set's everyday with a two minute break between each exercise. 
> 
> Overall Ren train's for 7 hours a day and has done for the past 5 year's alongside this fitness regime he does a wide array of other activities such as acrobatic training, speed training, mental fortitude training and more recently swordsmanship training.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

I'd just gotten to the other side of the school so now I'm having to run back however I've got the rest of the student's after me **can't focus on them now I've gotta get back faster than I've ever gone before** I practically shot forward so much so the ground split apart slightly which in turn propelled me further ahead towards the quarter way point **I will not loose not to them, not to anyone but most of all NOT TO MYSELF** I only got faster in fact it was almost as if I was using a power that wasn't my own like something possessed me in a sense  **I won't loose I won't loose I won't loose I won't loose** my speed only got increased more however Bryce albeit barely had managed to catch up.

Once he caught up it was a neck and neck tie between us both so I sped up although he kept up still despite using the occasional burst of wind to propel himself forward  **I'm not gonna loose to him** he then said "sorry Ren" **_Gale Burst_** I though quickly held my hand up saying **_Negate_** I was able to take it out while we both kept up this dash **since day one it's always been him that I've wanted to surpass yet he's also the one I want to walk alongside as an equal not just as rival's or friends** I though heard him say "damn Ren you've really improved" he took a deep breath then said "some day soon you won't need little old me" before shooting off I said "I'll always need you with me" he heard that till we pushed forward to get to the finish line **just a little bit more I just need one more push** I felt all the muscles in my legs tensing up and the ground cracking while I pushed ever forward.

*Ring* I heard the alarm go off to symbolise we'd gotten through as the Principal declared "the winner is REN AKANAMI" I looked at the board to see footage of how I'd just made it ahead of Bryce he though wound up in second as I saw others enter and the scores be displayed:

  1. Ren Akanami
  2. Bryce Chaplin
  3. Leon Femrington
  4. Chika Ishida
  5. Kyon Suzumiya
  6. Tsubasa Hyoudou
  7. Karl Guvavara
  8. Uriel North 
  9. Erika Freeman 
  10. Jin Hyawase
  11. Chisato Sakamoto
  12. Danuja Ryubase 
  13. Momo Itō 
  14. Karla Lockstar
  15. Mina Carmaline
  16. Richard Nixon 
  17. James Firebrand
  18. Daniel Allen
  19. Lucy Femrington
  20. Rikka Seravaki
  21. Ichina Shiba



I then watched as the remainder of the class came in **oh man I'm exhausted** I sat down and unbuttoned my tracksuit top a little showing the tank top I had on below I then said "thank you for this" I said that because the staff had handed us bottles of water so I poured a bit of it over my head and began drinking it  **ah there's nothing better than a good drink after working up a sweat** I looked up to see the booth arranged for the Captain's since I couldn't shake the feeling one of them was looking at me **even if I only get accepted by the Silver Angels then that'll be enough for me** you see there is a slight problem and that is that there's a chance we won't get accepted by any Battle Mage Captain's  **with luck my performance there got the attention of at least one of them oh well I guess I'll just have to wait and see** we then got escorted to the Break Room for a quick rest and so they could prepare the next event.

* * *

Once in I was sitting at a table with the others till the rest of the class surrounded me  **did I breath again that's how I usually get insulted I kid you not that actually happened for a while in middle school** however Kyon said "what the HELL Akanami" he displayed a video of my performance saying "you were like some kind of supercharged monster out there how the heck did you do it" I replied with "training" however Danuja rolled up my sleeves showing the toned muscles on my arms as he said "good God" **I'm getting complemented by a literal giant are you kidding me Danuja looks like he could eat me for breakfast then have Bryce** **speaking of him where'd he go** you see Bryce had vanished all of a sudden while I got asked about how I did so well all the while Jin looked like he was up to no good again **I bet he's got some kind of trick in mind.**

**Over to Bryce's pov**

I had popped out to go grab something from the vending machine till a voice I know all to well remarked "that was decent work Son" I turned around to see my Dad standing there in the black cloak like robe's of his Battalion I said "oh hey Dad hahaha" I nervously chuckled while he walked away saying "just keep doing more"  **there it is again the same shit I've always gotten since I was a kid "do better Bryce" or "try harder Bryce" honestly** he marched off while I sat down **I've already told Ren about him being a Captain but I never told him the whole story** you see all my life Dad's never really been overexcited over my achievements it was always a case of I could do better according to him or what have you **am I just not good enough for him or does he just look down on everyone** in fact my whole reason for wanting to be the Magister is because I wanted him to be genuinely proud of me for once that's all I want to hear him say that I did a really great job **that's why I can't loose even to you Ren no scratch that especially to you my friend, my rival my brother** I then carried on to go see the others.

Upon getting back I bumped into Mina by mistake so I said "hey Mina" she blushed saying "oh um hello Bryce" she was trying to avert my eyes saying "you were amazing out there" I remarked "thanks Mina" I patted her head saying "really I mean it" she blushed even more  **I am so happy my fanclub disbanded because now I can show affection towards women without them getting mad** Mina then asked "um Bryce is something wrong" I told her "I'll be ok" I forced myself to smile at her not because I hate her but because of what happened with my Dad **Mina I want to get closer to you hell I want to learn so much more about you but I just don't know how to ask I'm worried that if I do I'll come off as a creep** Ren was currently talking and laughing with Chisato so I looked back at Mina asking "hey Mina thanks for always checking up on me" she said "it's um ok Bryce"  **how can one girl be so damn pure it's not right dang it** while walking off I said "I mean it thanks I'm not always upfront about my problems but I appreciate you worrying about me" she nodded and went with me to the next event.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Danuja Ryubase  
> Age- 16 (currently)  
> Birthday- 10th May  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6ft or 182cm  
> Weight- 79kg or 176lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Light blue  
> Magic- Enhancement (physical variety)  
> Equipment- Battle-axe (used alongside his Magic to be even more deadly in battle) (he will gain others later on)  
> Fun facts- He trains for 4 hour's a day, due to said training he has a well built body, he is skilled at rock climbing, he can't play a musical instrument for the life of himself, he is stated by Kyon to be a dreadful singer, he commonly gets low scores on tests, his favourite food is anything with meat in, his ideal type of girl is the kind who don't mind his stupidity, his favourite animal is a lion and he has a little sister.


	14. The second round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna list some facts about the world of this story just to give an idea about how things are:  
> 1) Magic user's make up 74% of the population
> 
> 2) There are countless other Magic Academy's that dot the land
> 
> 3) There are five major noble families that are famed for producing some of the best Mage's ever they are the Sakamoto Clan, the Ikeda Clan, the Oosuki Clan, the Tennouji Clan and the Walshmert Clan
> 
> 4) In every county their is at least one Familiar's forest in fact it's considered a coming of age ritual for a young and upcoming Mage to sign a contract with a Familiar the contract is initiated varies from Familiar to Familiar
> 
> 5) The Battle Mage Captain's hold a monthly Mahjong contest to increase the friendliness between them (Noritaka always seems to win though no one knows how he does it)
> 
> 6) The Forbidden forms of Magic include Blood, Time, Death and Ark to list a few.
> 
> 7) It is possible for a Mage to form their own Battalion however this is so difficult very few choose to hence why for the past 80 years they've stuck to the current one's
> 
> There's just a few I might do a few more later on down the line.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

After we got back to the stadium we all awaited to be told what the next event was by our Principal **ok Ren stay calm and you can win this** Leon was getting so restless he was starting to do some shadow boxing to pass the time while Jin began playing with his card's **I will protect you all I swear** Principal Sukehiro then came forward saying "now then student's you all did greatly in the First round now it's time for the next round" he pushed a button saying "and it's A TAG BATTLE" he displayed some images of stick figures trying to grab eachother as he said "the rules are simple you'll all be awarded points based on your position in the First round and all you've got to do is earn a total of 600 points to make it to the next round by working in predetermined pairs"  **based on the rules it's clear that whoever ranked higher will be a bigger target due to them having more points so this time I'm at a massive disadvantage** I then saw that my points were 2,000 overall  **oh no** everyone suddenly eyed me up with a massive amount of malevolent intent  **oh come on.**

I stood there while our pairs got announced on the screen:

  1. Ren Akanami & Chisato Sakamoto 
  2. Leon Femrington & Jin Hyawase
  3. Bryce Chaplin & Uriel North 
  4. Mina Carmaline, Karla Lockstar & Erika Freeman
  5. Momo Itō & Kyon Suzumiya
  6. Danuja Ryubase & Daniel Allen
  7. Richard Nixon & James Firebrand 
  8. Lucy Femrington & Rikka Seravaki
  9. Tsubasa Hyoudou, Ichina Shiba & Karl Guvavara



I turned to Chisato saying "I'll cover you Chisato" she smiled and blushed saying "I'll try to cover you Ren" I patted her head then drew the Durandal and wrapped the bandage's on it around my right arm to keep it closer to me while also coating it in Anti-magic  **I've got this** Chisato then approached me saying "hey Ren how should we do this" I told her "ok based on the teams I'd say we need to watch out for Team 2 since if they play their cards right then Jin and Leon can be a devastating duo along with that we should keep an eye out for Team 5 since Suzumiya-san's Teleportation spells can be good for surprise attacks" she nodded till I told her "but I've got a plan ok and your Sand Magic is critical for it" she blushed while I went through it.

After the round began everyone instantly went for me as I said "wait for it, wait for it" everyone got within an inch of me as I screamed "NOW" Chisato called out **_Dune Dual_  **at that moment massive walls of sand came out from the ground and launched them away I then dashed away grabbing Chisato in the process while saying **_Anti-slash_** once the slash we by it divided everyone apart more along with making them switch targets  **that was my plan you see I had a feeling that most of my class would go for whoever is closest if they failed to get me in a preemptive attack so by creating a massive level of confusion I left them in a spot where they'd have to go for the nearest opponent to them since they'd be in a mad dash to not loose honestly my plan would have failed without Chisato to back me up** we then stopped as I slashed aside a blast of fire from Leon who tried to snatch my headband saying **_Fire Dragon's Reach_** he let out a fiery draconic claw to go for me so I said **_Negate_** it dissipated while I heard  _ **Bang**_ I barely dodged the explosion Jin let off via his Card and Rune Magic combination  **gotta watch out** Chisato then stood by me as I blocked hit from Leon while she made barriers of sand to block Jin **it's amazing how dense she can make it normally sands a really weak substance but she and I presume her family can alter it's density on the fly hell if she wasn't so pure and kind-hearted I'd actually be terrified of this girl in fact I'm scared of how far she can grow with this power** we then got back to back while she made sand fists emerge from the ground.

* * *

After a short round of us all blocking and attacking I suddenly saw Kyon trying to grab Chisato's headband so I shoulder barged him aside saying "Chisato get down" once she ducked and the others sent multiple Magical attacks at me I said **_Anti-Spiral_** I spun around in a circle making a whip like construct spin around that's made of pure Anti-magic doing so not only got rid of the Magical attacks but it also disabled Leon, Jin and Kyon for a bit Chisato looked on at me with worry till I asked "are you ok" she blushed while I helped her up saying "I've got your back Chisato just remember that" she nodded and stood by my side again **four minutes left if I can at least keep my points long enough to wait out the timer than me and Chisato should be alright** Roland then remarked "you must really like that girl" I told him "not now Roland" I was busy running alongside Chisato while Roland told me "Ren admit it Chisato's important to you dude I can hear your thoughts and whenever your with her I know for a fact that your mind's at ease"  **I won't deny it Roland's got a point I do feel at ease around her it's like I know she won't make me feel small like countless others have, when I'm talking to her I feel as though I can tell her anything and she won't judge me in fact she normally keeps it between us why I don't know but I won't lie she's been on my mind a lot lately no Ren don't think like that now focus on winning and becoming the Magister** I then blocked a couple of Erika's drawings while Chisato drove back Karla and Mina however we all stopped due to Uriel.

Uriel you see had made some fire to counter Karl's however he had the same sadistic smirk he had from the tomb **_Welsh Dragon flame, Screaming Blood ember_** Uriel's fire got larger and larger leaving Karl truly frightened **Karl, Kyon and James might have been the biggest bullies in the whole class for me but he's still someone in danger and I won't abandon a life if I can save it** I then charged forward so much that I nearly dropped the Durandal then grabbed Uriel by the jaw and slammed him down on the ground shouting "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU" everyone nearly came for me but instead stopped while I grabbed his collar as I shouted "URIEL I'M YOUR FRIEND IF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU THEN TELL ME AND WE'LL SOLVE THIS PROBLEM TOGETHER" I had a small tear streaming down my face shouting "URIEL YOU, BRYCE, CHISATO, JIN, ERIKA, TSUBASA, LEON AND MINA YOUR ALL MY PRECIOUS FRIENDS I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU GUY'S SO PLEASE TELL ME IF SOMETHING'S WRONG" everyone looked touched by my display of friendship towards Uriel who started crying saying "you can't solve my problems Ren nobody can not even me" the match then ended however I was more fixated on what's bothering Uriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Leon Femrington  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 16th October  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'9 or 175cm  
> Weight- 78kg or 174lbs  
> Hair colour- Fiery Orange  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Magic- Elemental (Fire and Lightning variety)  
> Equipment- Bludgeon (can be coated in his Magic for extra effect) (he'll get more later on)  
> Fun facts- He trains for 5 hour's a day both physically and Magically, he gets on with Uriel really well due to them having the same Elemental Attributes, he's developed a friendly rivalry with Bryce and Ren since befriending the two of them, his favourite pastimes are winding up Lucy and napping, he's often compared to a lion because of his strength his pride and sleepiness, his favourite animal is a lion, his favourite food is hot and spicy chicken wings and he enjoys high risk activities like sky diving and rock climbing.


	15. Tournament round begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So quick warning the next few chapters will switch between pov's constantly I know it's annoying believe me as the author it is but it's the best way to capture the full event's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about what the Magister actually does well the basic idea is that the man or woman who holds the title must act as a sort of leader to the Magic user population in the world however there are other role's they have such as arresting any dangerous Mage's that threaten the safety of the people, mediating between the Magical populations of different countries, protecting the planet from major Magical threat's, cataloguing rare or never before seen Magical items and many more.
> 
> As of for the current Magister Asas Ikeda he's very well liked by the people since he's strong-willed enough to get the job done yet charismatic enough to be able to bolster the people's faith in him. 
> 
> Speaking of Asas and his family in terms of his relationship with Akari she's his sister hence why they know eachother so well (funny enough Asas was formerly the captain of the Blue Orcas before Akari took charge).

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

After the Tag Battle was done we looked on the board to see what was next **so based on the points most of us are out of the game the question is what's next** at that moment Principal Sukehiro came up saying "excellent work all of you today all I can I say is you children make being the Principal a worthwhile task now then the next round is THE TOURNAMENT" a load of flames came from behind him while he showed the rules are pretty simple **this is the best chance I've got to sell myself to any Captain's ok Ren stay calm and stay cool** I looked at the board to see what the first round of the tournament would be:

  1. Ren Akanami Vs Leon Femrington
  2. Chisato Sakamoto Vs Danuja Ryubase
  3. Jin Hyawase Vs Uriel North 
  4. Bryce Chaplin Vs Momo Itō 
  5. Tsubasa Hyoudou Vs Rikka Seravaki



I looked on the board thinking **looks like there's less people here then there should be but if they included everyone it would lead to a two against one match which wouldn't be fair** poor Chisato however was shaking at the thought of fighting Danuja so I put my hand on her shoulder saying "you've got this Chisato" she blushed while I went to get ready only for her to say "I'll be cheering you on Ren" I turned back then gave her a smile and thumbs up both of which were filled with confidence **I'll do whatever it takes to win this fight and achieve my dream.**

After I got on to the tunnel leading to the newly formed ring I heard Principal Sukehiro declare "now then ladies and gentlemen he's considered the failure of the school but that's not stopping him here please welcome on the right REN AKANAMI" I heard the crowd roar while the Principal then said "and on the left he's the lion of Garladia please welcome on the left LEON FEMRINGTON" Leon shouted "ARE YOU READY"  **playing the crowd good strategy Leon good strategy indeed** I then stood away from him saying "don't hold back on me Leon" he smirked saying "same to you Ren" the alert went off to begin so I charged ahead with the Durandal drawn and the bandage's wrapped around my arm to keep it close.

Once I charged for him I sliced away a fire bolt via Anti-magic being mixed with my sword **this guy's greatest attribute outside of his sheer power is his craftiness I've gotta end this quickly and give him little to no openings for him to exploit or it'll be the end for me** he then called out _ **Lightning Dragon Charge**_ he made an Eastern dragon looking head out of lightning and sent it after me with full force **wait for it** once the dragon got a few feet away from me I said **_Negate_** once it dissipated I called out **_Anti-canon_** the Anti-magic energy went for him and knocked him back a good distance I then took the time to relentlessly attack him with the Durandal while he said "I'M NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT" I evaded a bolt of fire only to the go for a kick which just barely knocked him out of the ring he though pushed back  **damn.**

* * *

Once he pushed back I had to leap back since he said **_Fire Brigade_** he made a massive wall of flames which pushed me back **this kid he's far more powerful than I bet even he realises then again he is one of my rival's and that's what I'd expect from him**  the flames got so hot I felt beads of sweat fall down my face while Leon cried out "I WON'T LOOSE" he roared like a hungry lion and glared at me so I said "let's end this with a single attack" he retorted with "and see who's more powerful" we shouted in unison "THE WEAKEST WHO AIMS FOR THE TOP OR THE GREAT FLAME THAT BURN'S ALL" I saw him build up a massive amount of Magical energy so I held Durandal ready **I've only used this move once on Bryce in training because of the tunnel vision it causes I'm a huge disadvantage against mobile attackers so if I miss it's all over** after he built up the power he could muster I called out **_Anti-Drive_** by building up the Anti-magic energy in my feet and legs I used it to propel myself forward and then coated the Durandal with the excess Leon cried out **_Femrington Secret art- Grand Lion's Roar_** his flames took the form of a gigantic lion which came for me while I heard Chisato cry out "GO FOR IT REN" Lucy then called out "KICK HIS ASS LEON" our attacks then collided as I barely managed to push through the heat and flames however I felt the tip of the Durandal go into something.

Once Durandal got through I saw that it had pierced Leon's shoulder his fire dispelled while saying "you got me good Ren" he smirked in a cheerful way so I pulled out the Durandal saying "you did amazingly well Leon" after a quick swing to get the excess blood off I raised my left hand in the air to show my victory while taking deep breaths as Principal Sukehiro declared "LEON IS UNABLE TO FIGHT REN IS THE WINNER"  **seriously how fucking hot are those flames of his Uriel's fire is hot I know but Leon's it's unreal if I'm not careful he might wind up being the biggest obstacle to me** as the crowd cheered and the medics took Leon away much to his chagrin I heard Roland remark "one day Ren people all across the land will cheer for you as their new Magister" I smiled while he told me "and I'll give you all the power I can to help you fulfill that dream" **thanks Roland** I myself then got lead away.

**Over to Leon's pov**

While I sat in the med bay everyone came in saying "great job Leon" Ren stepped forward asking "I didn't sever anything did I" while there's now a scar from where the Durandal entered my body it's healed overall I told my rival "you kidding me I've stepped on Lego bricks that have hurt more than your butter knife" Ren remarked "Roland isn't to happy at that" I childishly stuck my tounge out at him  **this guy no scratch that this man he gives it his all everyday for his dream, for his friends, for himself no matter what stands in his way he doesn't loose heart and instead finds a way to win that kind of determination is rare in people in fact it's grander than even the most majestic of lion's** I said "hey Ren Bryce you two are aiming for the rank of Magister aren't you" they both nodded so I lifted up my t-shirt to show my right abdomen saying "starting today I'll devote every ounce of power to getting strong enough to stand at your side regardless of who wins I'll become a pillar of support to the next Magister" using some flames I burned a lion's face there including the mane saying "for generations the men of Femrington family have been compared to mighty lion's now it's time I lived up to that trend" I stood and displayed the mark while I let the sizzling of my skin echo throughout the room **I will support you guy's with all I've got be it as a mere Battle Mage or as your elite bodyguard** after Ren saw the mark he told me "get ready Leon it'll be me your covering soon" Bryce intervened saying "I think you mean it'll be me he's covering" the two began a more comical argument over who deserves the position as they usually do although I saw Lucy looking at me with a smile on her face **if your somehow seeing this I hope your smiling Dad after all I've always wanted to be like you the invincible symbol of might that never backs down from a fight** I smiled after getting some ointment applied to lessen the pain of my newly applied burn mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Rikka Seravaki  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 23rd December  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'4 or 162cm  
> Weight- 48kg or 106lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Magic- Teleportation, Enhancement (Mana reserve variety) and Armoury (both varieties)  
> Equipment- Healing potion's (crafted in Alchemy class) (she'll get some more later on)  
> Fun facts- She has a well built body despite her feminine figure, she has a friendly relationship with most of the girls in the class, her mother's a world famous actress and her Father's a successful fashion designer, she likes Leon's hair due to how messy yet bright it is, her favourite type of man is the kind who can give her a good fight, her favourite food is mint chocolate, her favourite animal is a tiger and she is skilled with a sword.


	16. Growth

**Bold for thought's and change in pov** **_Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Chisato's pov**

I was currently in the tunnel for the arena till I saw Ren who said to me "give it your all Chisato I know you've got this" I blushed at the sight of him saying "thank you Ren" he smiled only to put his hand on my shoulder saying "by the way thanks for cheering me on earlier it meant a lot" he then walked off  **Ren you've always been there for me since we first met so that's why just like you said I'll give it my all**  I then walked ahead into the spotlight. Once I got to the ring itself Principal Sukehiro declared "now for the second round she's the pure hearted maiden of sand please welcome on the left CHISATO SAKAMOTO" the crowd cheered for me while he said "and on the right he's our schools hulking Goliath please welcome DANUJA RYUBASE" Danuja came out with his axe and swung it about to prepare for battle.

Once he got prepared the match began as he said  ** _Enhance X4_** he turned into a gigantic mass of muscle and power saying "I normally hate battling women but it's do or die here" he came for me so I said  ** _Silica Missiles_**  I made missile like structures out of sand and launched them at Danuja who quickly smashed them to bits  **now**  taking advantage of the moment I clenched my fist which brought the sand around him limiting his movements in the process he said "ah what the hell man" I moved my hand down which in turn brought him down as well while I said "my Magic is more than just generating sand it allows me to outright manipulate it as well"  _ **S**_ ** _horeline Striker_** I made more sand fists to start pounding him however he broke out with a burst of power  **oh no that was my whole plan to restrain then wear him down he's going to get me** however Ren cried out "DON'T GIVE UP YET CHISATO I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS" I looked at him then looked at Danuja ******he's right I can surrender yet all I've got to do is recalculate** ****he then came closer so I made another fist that got his jaw although he said ** _Force Detonation_** using his pent up energy he made a burst of energy that sent me out of the ring  **I lost that easily I'm sorry everyone for disappointing you all.**

Once Danuja was in the med bay Danuja came in saying "hey are you ok Sakamoto-san" I nodded saying "I'm ok" he replied with "honestly I thought you'd actually kill me there hehe" he nervously chuckled while leaving however Ren came in saying "nice one Chisato" he patted my head saying "you were awesome out there" he smiled while I looked at him and blushed  **he's so kind yet brave I wish I could be like him** I then hugged him saying "thank you Ren for cheering me on" he returned the hug saying "and I should've said thanks for cheering me on when I was against Leon" he smiled while gazing lovingly into eachother's eyes  **is this a dream because I never want to wake up** "Ren" "Chisato" we began leaning closer to eachother till the door opened and we separated  **no no no why'd it have to be him** in came Noritaka who said "Chisato your performance out there" he patted my head saying "you did good Little Lady"  **he used to call me that as a kid I thought he forgot all about it** he turned to Ren saying "and you Durandal wielder your performance was good" his voice was still empty however he had a faint smile on his face only to then walk out saying "Chisato keep working hard" his face returned to his usual neutral expression while Ren remarked once Noritaka was out of range "your brother is freaking terrifying" I nodded  **Ren's right big brother can be scary when he wants to be but why did he come here to be nice all of a sudden and why did he call me Little Lady out of nowhere** I though looked at Ren and realised what we nearly did  **eep** I though watched as Ren left  **I wish I could be more direct and tell him how important he is to me.**

* * *

**Over to Jin's pov**

I walked through the tunnel and out into the stadium as Principal Sukehiro declared "now then ladies and gentlemen for our next round he's the conniving trickster who's given far to much paperwork to handle please welcome JIN HYAWASE" I blew kisses to everyone in the audience while holding my fedora **hey teach it ain't my fault I get body contouring symptoms when I don't pull a prank** he then said "and on the left I give you the enemy of the alchemy department URIEL NORTH" Uriel stepped forward looking down in the dumps **ever since the tag battle he hasn't been talking only letting out small chuckles as a friend I want to know what's going on in that head of his but at the same time every conscious instinct I've got is saying stay out of it** I then summoned up my cards and discreetly applied some runes on **hehehe** we then got the signal to begin however Uriel said **_Phoenix Fire Dance_** the phoenix construct came at me from below and sent me into the air with Uriel using jet thruster like things to send himself into the air saying "forgive me Jin" he delivered a kick that ended the match already by knocking me out of the ring **well that was embarrassing as hell honestly I wanted to look cool Infront of Erika** you see despite telling myself that I shouldn't fall in love with someone I call my partner in crime I well I've gone and done just that I love Erika Freeman and I want to be with her **heck I made a fool of myself right here so there's no way she'd find me impressive** however Erika herself came and handed me my fedora saying "I know how much you like it" she smiled while I looked up  **Erika** as of for my fedora there's a strong behind it.

**Eleven years ago**

**5 year old Jin's pov**

*Sniffle* *Sniffle* I was standing by my Brother's grave on his funeral crying **Junpei you shouldn't have left me come back come back** I called out "Mommy don't let them bury Big bro he's got so much work he hasn't done don't do it please" she cried saying "I'm sorry Jin" she hugged me till Captain Gunter Walshmert arrived saying "you're Junpei's little brother aren't you" he knelt down saying "kiddo just know your brother's sacrifice saved all my men without it we'd all be dead I owe him a debt that can't be repayed" he suddenly pulled out a box saying "he wanted you to have this"  **Big bro's fedora** Gunter said "he was one of the best men I've ever had the pleasure of commanding throughout my time leading Yellow Nebula" he then walked off while I put on the fedora.

**Back to the present day**

**Current Jin's pov**

After arriving in the med bay I looked at it again **Junpei I'm sorry** you see a group of rouge Mage's belonging to the Apostates had attacked a rural town and Yellow Nebula were the closest at the time but in the end Big bro was the one who stopped them at the cost of his own life  **I hate them I want to destroy them and everything they've built** because of the Apostates I want to hunt them down and eliminate them all until they aren't even a bad memory to everyone that's why I want more power so no one ever has to loose their Brother, Sister, Mother, Father, Husband, Wife or anything else because of those bastard's I'll destroy them all  **I hate the rage they fill my heart with but around Erika that hate vanishes she cures me of it in a way** you see I usually act like a trouble maker to hide the rage I feel but around her I don't need to pretend to be a trickster I can actually be one and she doesn't judge she does along with it  **oh Erika** she came in saying "hey Jin you ok" I tried to fake an optimistic attitude saying "I'm honky dorry" I faked an Irish accent for fun till she said "liar" she knelt down and hugged me saying "your not ok Jin you rearely are" I started to cry saying "I want to kill them" she didn't seem bothered and asked "Jin who" I told her "the Apostates I'll kill them all" I felt her stroking my hair while resting me on her breasts saying "it's ok Jin just rest" she kept stroking my hair although I didn't stop her because it was calming me.

* * *

While she stroked me she said "Jin I don't know what happened in the past that made you hate them as much but just lay your cards down and rest" I started to cry while holding onto her albeit making sure I didn't touch her breasts while telling her about Junpei eventually she said "Jin I had no idea you went through all that" I sat up saying "I didn't want to scare you off with my hatred of them" she laughed all of a sudden saying "Jin your about as scary as a haunted house at a carnival" I laughed with her while finally calming down **the Apostates might fill my heart with hate but this girl fills my heart with love no matter what we talk about and believe me out conversations can go from sweets to world economics in a few seconds** I then left to go see the next match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Chika Ishida  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 20th April  
> Height- 5'2 or 158cm  
> Weight- 53kg or 119lbs  
> Hair colour- Light pink  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Enhancement (physical variety), Armoury (amour variety) and Elemental (Fire variety)  
> Equipment- Workout gear, Longsword (used to make up for her Armoury Magic's lack of weapon summoning) (she will gain others later on)  
> Fun facts- She is constantly seen in the school gym (to the point where she's there more than Ren, Bryce, Leon and Danuja combined), she gets on with Lucy and Rikka really well, she's always going for runs after school's done for the day, her favourite animal is a giraffe, she can play the piano really well, she's double jointed, her favourite food is anything that's high in protein and she has a secret love for stuffed animals.


	17. The tournament continues

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**   ** _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Bryce's pov**

I entered into the arena to face Momo while being worried about Uriel **something's clearly spooking him normally he talks as much as what Jin does yet since the Tag Battle he's been silent that's normally Daniel's job to be Quiet McGee** once I got out Principal Sukehiro declared "now then everyone he's the school's resident prodigy and heart throb please welcome BRYCE CHAPLIN" I waved at the crowd while looking at the Captain's booth **just you wait Dad I'll get stronger than anyone I'll become the one who stands above all others than you'll acknowledge me** the Principal declared "now then she's the schools resident swordswoman please welcome MOMO ITŌ" Momo walked out saying "let's go already" the alarm sounded for us to begin as she said **_Grand Flame Sword_** she manifested a sword made entirely out of fire while saying "you tend to lean towards ice attacks so" she came for me while I said "nice try" **_Gale Burst_** once she got flung into the air I said "now" **_Scorched Earth_** the ground in front of me caught fire while I took the chance to draw Dàinself **I read rumours in books that there's a consciousness in this blade I'm hoping I can wake it up somehow unless of course it was all pure speculation.**

Once Momo landed she said "damn your pretty good" she rushed me saying **_Twin Wing's_** she made two short swords that resembled wings appear saying "but I'm not done" I clashed with Dàinself making sparks fly she though was gaining the upper hand on me so much so I was slowly loosing my footing  **shit even Ren hasn't pushed me back this much yet** I couldn't help but loose focus and look at the Captain's booth **he's likely laughing at me right now tsk he'll be saying "he brings shame to my family" or something stupid like that** at that moment a womanly voice said "stop looking down on yourself Bryce"  **huh** I looked at Dàinself when the voice said "hello Bryce"  **did this sword just talk** the blade said "if your going to compare to that knucklehead Roland then I'm going to have to stop you" I suddenly felt a surge of power as the blade said "my name is Loveagith and I shall lend you my power" I kicked Momo back saying "alright Loveagith let's do this" once the energy synchronised between us I said in unison with Loveagith  ** _Dàinself Secret Art- Complete Cutting_** I swung the blade around and began cutting in every direction that was available so much so Momo's swords shattered leaving the girl herself defenceless and then on the floor beaten **I did it** she after getting beaten said "you did well" I held my hand out saying "you gave me hell back there" I helped her up saying "and only one other dumbass has ever done that before" we then left to get our wounds checked out.

Once I was done in the med bay I held Dàinself asking "um Loveagith you in there" I got no response so I asked "how does Ren call Roland" Loveagith then said "if you even think of calling that knucklehead then your done for" I looked on as she said "I apologize for that" she cleared her throat or at least she would if she was an actual person she then told me "Bryce since the day Crowley handed me to you I've seen you try to grow and get stronger and all I've got to say is I'm with you every step of the way" I told her "thanks Loveagith" after making sure no one listened in I asked "what can you tell me about Crowley" she said "all he's allowed me to say is that you should go to Kyushu Japan and then ask for a man called Itsuki then you can learn more" I nodded till Mina walked in saying "hey Bryce" I waved at her as she said "you um you did beautifully Bryce" she was blushing while I asked "hey um Mina" I gestured for her to come close saying "thanks for always checking up on me" I then put my arms around her neck gently saying "it means a lot to me really" I held her close till she did the same saying "it's ok Bryce" she held on asking "Bryce what's really wrong I couldn't help but notice you focused on the Captain's booth" I looked at her and with tears in my eyes said "I'm ok" I forced myself to smile while she rubbed my shoulders. 

* * *

Once she rubbed my shoulders she told me "Bryce I can tell something's wrong" I looked up hearing her say "you can tell me Bryce and I'll listen" she wiped away my tears so I told her "I can't do it" I collapsed into her shoulders saying "he's out of my reach" I cried while she rubbed my hair  **her touch is so soft it's like an Angel's healing my soul** she asked "who can't you beat Bryce" she looked at me so I said "you know how I told you about my Dad being a Battle Mage Captain" she nodded as I told her "the thing is I know he looks down on me" I told her "I'm a failure to him" my eyes erupted into tears while she let me cry into her while telling me "it's ok Bryce shshshshs it's ok" her hands stroked my hair while I kept crying.

After a bit she looked at me saying "Bryce even if you feel like a failure just know I'll always be cheering you on" she ran her hand on my cheek saying "Bryce your not just powerful your a truly kind person some people who are only half as strong as you would let it make them cruel and bitter yet you can stay kind so don't think your bad" she smiled telling me "you befriended Ren a boy who was so lonely he didn't even try to fight against it, you've stood up for a class that had a hollow understanding of your situation time and time again yet didn't demand a reward, you made friends with me a girl who's not good for much and yet you haven't told me to go yet and everyday you make me feel so warm inside" I held her hand saying "Mina I"  **don't leave me please I don't wanna be alone without you guy's I was so so lonely I don't wanna be alone again** I wanted to say that out loud but I couldn't it felt as though something was choking me  **before I met my friends life was so lonely having people only liking me because I'm skilled it was so empty I hated it I hated every second of it** while her hand danced across my skin she told me "come on let's go see Tsubasa kick ass" I chuckled and asked "hey Mina could you keep this between us" she imitated a zip going over her lips while I said "it's not that I don't trust the others it's that I don't want to burden them with it" she nodded while I saw her blushing more.

After I got out the med bay I saw Ren standing there as he said "hey Bryce nice one" Loveagith remarked "no no no no no no" Roland said "hey Lova" she said "HH hi Roland"  **wait I'm not using a communication rune how can I** Ren remarked "did your sword just talk" I told him "yup meet Loveagith" he looked confused saying "so this is how you and Chisato felt when you heard him for the first time" I nodded saying "this is gonna get awkward" Ren though asked Loveagith "hey um Loveagith is it how do you and Roland know eachother" she said "because he used to annoy me whenever we met" Roland and her began arguing while me and Ren stood embarrassed **I don't know whether to be happy or sad that we're the only one's who can hear this.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Karl Guvara  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 12th October  
> Height- 5'8 or 172cm  
> Weight- 70kg or 155lbs  
> Hair colour- Crimson  
> Eye colour- Teal blue  
> Magic- Elemental (Fire, Lightning and Earth variety), Rune and Trace  
> Equipment- None (he'll get some later on)  
> Fun facts- He is known to roast meat with his Fire Magic, he has two little brothers, he feels bad for picking on Ren early in the year, he's good at origami, he likes stories involving tragic hero's, he is stated to be a bad singer by Kyon, he's scared of heights, his favourite food is squid ink pasta, his favourite animal is a bat and he dislikes his hair because he considers it unnatural (yet whenever he attempts to dye it the dye never lasts)


	18. End of the first round

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**   ** _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Tsubasa's pov**

I walked on to the arena while looking at the stands **maybe I can impress Ren here no no no Tsubasa fight first crush on him later** I then walked out as Principal Sukehiro declared "now then ladies and gentlemen for our final match of this round she's the Girl who's tough on the outside but is soft on the inside please welcome TSUBASA HYOUDOU" the crowd roared while Rikka came up as the Principal declared "now then she's the swordswoman who's going places please welcome RIKKA SERAVAKI" she came up so I put my brass knuckles on as the alarm signaled us to begin.

Once the alarm went off I charged at her saying **_Enhance X2_** she said **_Titan Armour, Goliath Hammer_** she became surrounded in a bulky silver armour that had multiple spikes along the shoulder's and gauntlets while her weapon was a massive hammer like construct  **she's used this in training class plenty of times so I know it's one weakness** she tried to crush me so I did an uppercut after dodging her hammer's strike  **that weakness is while she's got the advantage in size that's all it's got going for her right now she's slow and easy to read** she then came at me again so I delivered a kick to her kneecaps **I didn't realise till now but that's her other weakness she needs to leave all the points needed for movement unguarded** once I got behind her I slammed my fist into her back making her stumble somewhat calling out _ **Speed Enhance X1**_ I got a lot faster with my attacks so much so she lost her amour due to it shattering  **now** once I was in position I said **_Final Jab_** after covering my hand in my enhancement magic I jabbed her in the chest  **what the** she vanished as I heard her say _ **Hermes Armour**_ she was now covered in a more form fitting and feminine looking armour that was lightly protected so she could move faster  **shit** she then came at me and delivered a few strikes to finish me off **I burned through my reserve's too quickly damn it** eventually I got thrown outside the ring ending the match.

After the match ended I stood before everyone else saying "sorry everyone"  **that was a humiliating defeat I bet they think that**  Ren then walked up to me saying "nice job Tsubasa"  **huh** Bryce told me "we all saw how hard you tried out there even if you lost you gave it your all and that's what matters most" Ren gave me a thumbs up combined with that damned smile of his **oh God Tsubasa don't blush don't blush don't blush even though it looks so hot ahahahah** we then walked off to go see the next round however I couldn't take my eyes off Ren **he was so brave during the Tag Battle when he stood up to Uriel and during the tournament round against Leon he didn't back down oh Ren** him and Bryce began chatting away about something **I'll admit I used to have feelings for Bryce I mean who didn't really but Ren he's proven he's capable of anything when he tries** we then got to the stadium center to see the next match ups.

* * *

**Over to Ren's pov**

After we got to the center I stood by Bryce saying "if we face eachother I won't hold back" he remarked "I'd be nothing short of insulted if you did Ren" I smirked at him till the matchups came on the board:

  1. Ren Akanami Vs Danuja Ryubase
  2. Match 1 Victor Vs Uriel North
  3. Match 2 Victor Vs Bryce Chaplin 



Final round:

  1. Match 3 Victor Vs Rikka Seravaki



**So it looks as though our last opponent is Rikka well then this should be an interesting match** Bryce looked at me saying "let's make a bet Ren" I stood before him saying "whoever losses has to do the winners laundry and homework for a month" I gave him a fist bump saying "I'll make it more interesting on top of your plan let's add cooking to the list" after returning the fist bump he told me "your on" we were both smirking widely while the others looked on at us.

After the matches were set Chisato came up to me saying "um Ren" I turned saying "huh hey Chisato what is it" she told me "good luck out there" I smiled saying "thanks for the support" I smiled while patting her head **her hair's so soft and cushiony it feels just amazing she's amazing** she then ran off to go to the stands so she could watch the match **do you ever look at someone and think wow this person is absolutely amazing like they don't need to be amazing to everyone else hell they might even be viewed as trash to everyone else but for you yourself you can't help but be captivated by them well that's how I look at Chisato she's viewed as a weakling by her own family and she's underestimated by her own classmates and yet she's trying her best to do better she hasn't noticed it but I've seen it her growth in confidence that is initially she wouldn't speak unless spoken to now she's able to have full-blown conversations with us all and whenever I'm near her my mind feels at ease yet my heart becomes a raging tempest** Roland remarked "aw someone's in love" I entered a fit of embarrassment saying "what Love Dove Glove Shove" I flailed my arms about while saying "Roland we talked about you reading my thoughts" he remarked "dude I didn't need to read your thoughts to see into you love that girl" **it's true I feel at ease around Chisato but is it really full blown love I've never even kissed a girl nevermind having a girlfriend so it couldn't be right and besides I'm me I'm not the type of man girls fall for sure I've got plenty of female friends now but none of them would fall for me right** I could hear Roland facepalmimg himself saying "let's just go fight the big fucker Ren" I nodded and went through the tunnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- James Firebrand  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 5th August  
> Height- 5'4 or 162cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 139lbs  
> Hair colour- Black  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Elemental (Water and Earth variety)  
> Equipment- None (he'll get some later)  
> Fun facts- He can play the piano really well, he's skilled at MMA fighting, he has a little brother, he's skilled at origami, similar to Ren he likes going up to high places to think, he's allergic to dogs, his favourite food is ramen, his favourite animal is a antelope and he is surprisingly bad at swimming.


	19. Second round

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**   ** _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

I walked through the tunnel to the arena as Principal Sukehiro declared "now then ladies and gentlemen he's achieved victory in this tournament not once not twice and not even thrice but FOUR times and it doesn't look like he's gonna stop anytime soon please welcome REN AKANAMI" I waved at the crowd as they roared while Principal Sukehiro then said "and on the right he's a Goliath with a heart of gold please welcome DANUJA RYUBASE" Danuja entered with his axe drawn so I drew Durandal and covered my arm Danuja told me "give me nothing but your best Akanami" I told him "you too Ryubase-san" the alarm to begin sounded so I rushed him and instantly began fighting his axe's slashes **to most the Durandal is an abnormally large blade but against a foe like Danuja it's perfectly large** I then used the very edges of my sword to block his axe as he said "irregular guarding huh" I smirked saying "surprise" once he pulled back I leapt back a little and resumed my onslaught of attacks.

While my onslaught resumed I saw Danuja really giving it his all **he hasn't transformed yet is he underestimating me no Danuja's an oaf but when it comes down to battle he's no joke if my guess is correct then oh shit** once I pulled Durandal back after another slash Danuja said **_Enhance X4_** he enlarged and grabbed my sword arm saying "you've done well Akanami and I have nothing but respect for your determination but it's time we ended this fight" I said "oh really BECAUSE I'M JUST STARTING TO HAVE FUN" I called out _ **Negate**_ my hand slammed down on his forearm and disabled his transformed state **I didn't think that would work better take note of that for later** once he got down on the floor I slammed my fist into his face freeing my arm in the process at which point I dropped Durandal saying "sorry Roland" I then slammed my fist into Danuja's face saying "and sorry to you too Ryubase-san" I then repeatedly slammed my fists into his face with such speed that it didn't seem natural  **again it's like in the race earlier this power doesn't feel natural it's like something's possessing my body** after a few hits I finished him off with one final strike which sent my gargantuan foe out of the ring  **damn I exhausted myself a lot I'm gonna need a minute if I want to face Uriel in the next round** once I picked up Roland I held my arm in the air to symbolise my victory over him however Danuja said "you were awesome back there Ren" he smiled saying "great fight"  **dude I knocked one of his teeth out and he's still smiling I don't know if he's that powerful or that much of a dork** he then got taken away to get his wounds checked out.

**Over to Uriel's pov**

With Ren's victory over Danuja I began heading to the arena to begin the match **I can't loose not to anyone ever I'll do this my dream** you see if there's one thing I hate more than children in this world it's the Apostates **they're the authors of my pain I'll hunt them down and then incinerate them until their ash and dust** you see in my youth well I've had first hand experience with those bastard's after all my Mom hated me with a passion **I hated it I can't take it** I gripped my head  **"your a disgusting creature" "I wish you were never born" "JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE YOU WASTED PEASANT"** after remembering how she'd always hit me and lock me in a closet I screamed "I CAN'T TAKE IT" in a moment of rage I let out a burst of fire shouting and bursting into tears "I JUST HATE EVERYTHING" once the flames increased I heard the alarm sounding till someone said **_Negate_** the flames dispelled while Ren said "ok that's it Uriel" the sprinklers activated putting the embers out as Ren told me "just tell me what's wrong because this this isn't you Uriel" he put his hand on mine saying "your a kind and loving guy who makes everyone's day happier" I pushed him away saying "I wish you were right Ren I really do" I then marched off letting him go **if beating him becomes a stepping stone to my goal then so be although I won't lie being his friend it's been fun no scratch that it's been amazing he's always got our backs no matter what happens and that's something I've never seen in a person before** the doors opened to let the match start.

* * *

**Back to Ren's pov**

After we entered the arena Principal Sukehiro didn't bother introducing us only saying "now then everyone it's the match that could make or break the rest of the tournament now BEGIN" Uriel generated some flames saying "just go down Ren" he threw one of his fire bolts so I slashed it away with Durandal while saying "you know I won't do that Uriel" I charged at him saying "just tell me what's bothering you dang it and I'll do whatever I can to ease your pain even if I become a shoulder to cry on for you" I slammed my fist into his chest and then I went for a roundhouse kick saying "I WILL HELP YOU I SWEAR" he grabbed me then threw me on the ground saying "idiot" he began punching me constantly shouting "I'M AN AFFRONT TO GOD'S PLAN HELL I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN" I blocked his hits as he shouted "DON'T YOU SEE REN I'M NOT LIKE YOU YOUR ABLE TO SAVE PEOPLE WITHOUT GETTING YOUR HANDS DIRTY" his fist busted up my nose a bit as he said "WHEN I WANT TO PROTECT SOMEONE I HAVE TO DO SO WITH VIOLENCE" I finally got free after pulling myself back.

After I got myself back I blocked another fire bolt saying "just go" I then rushed him saying "the Uriel I know wouldn't say that" I punched his face saying "the Uriel I know laughs and smiles everyday, he makes us all happy whenever we're all together and blows up the alchemy department in comedic fashion" he released a torrent of flames saying **_Rush Flare_** I held my hand out saying **_Negate_** upon negating his flames I felt a small amount go over my burned arm  **shit I'm only just managing to get that thing sealed** my hand got pushed back by the force of the blast till Uriel said "you wanna know what's bothering me fine then" he pulled out the bobble he uses to tie his hair in a bun and then snapped his fingers saying "I'll show you" once he snapped his fingers his hair dye gradually vanished due to it burning away I saw the last thing anyone wanted to see  **no no no** his hair began flowing with the breeze showing he had long crimson hair  **wait that hair and those flames** he stood in front of me and adopted a sinister smirk I'm far to acquainted with **no it can't be** in my mind I envisioned Julius right besides him while Uriel remarked "I believe you've already met my Dad Ren"  **his Dad it's Julius Zeppelin he's Uriel's Dad** I saw everyone in the stands freeze at the realisation.


	20. Kinship

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**   ** _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

Once he showed his real hair colour I said "Uriel your" I forced myself to stand saying "your Julius's son" he cried saying "he is IT'S HIS FAULT MY MOTHER DID WHAT SHE DID TO ME" his tears got stronger only to then make more flames appear  **fuck it's boiling here more so than what Leon did earlier** his flames turned blue as he made the grass catch fire however Principal Sukehiro got teleported away by Kyon **at least he's out of range** I picked up Durandal saying "sorry Roland" he said "wait what are you doing no no no" I threw him towards Bryce who made way for him while looking confused  **I know me and Byakuya made a promise I'd never do this again due to what happened last time but I've got no chance otherwise** I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled **you see my Negate spell is a far more refined version of my Anti-magic since if I let it flow normally I'd just corrode all Magic around me** I then unleashed it saying "forgive me everyone" the energy then released.

**Over to Bryce's pov**

Once Ren did whatever it is he's doing I felt a new feeling from him **what's this feeling it's so empty yet I can't sense an end to it like a tunnel with no end** it caused me to enter a cold sweat while Jin commented "guy's are we sure this is Ren" he began walking towards Uriel while Erika remarked "if this is even a quarter of Ren's true strength then I don't want to make an enemy of him" meanwhile the rest of the class was getting frightened by it  **I can feel my Mana fading thanks to it shit even all the battles I've been in combined haven't even come close to draining me as much as this is** I felt Mina hold onto my arm saying "Bryce is this even real" I told her "sadly yes it is" she held on tighter while Chisato held onto Mina **I get it now why Ren was feared all these year's it never made sense to me at first why people would be fearful of something as unique and as different as Anti-magic but now I understand they never feared him for his Anti-magic nor was it his upbringing as an orphan they only feared him because this kid he's a Demon.**

**Back to Ren's pov**

After I unleashed the full extent of my Anti-magic Uriel looked on saying "just go please Ren" he launched a fire bolt although it dissipated as quickly as it manifested while I marched forward saying "Uriel I promise I will help you" with every step his flames died down as I said "you know just like the others my life's been anything but sunshine and rainbows you know I've struggled" he made a burst a fire that albeit briefly overpowered my Anti-magic as he shouted "I'M A WASTE OF" I grabbed his collar saying "just stop Uriel your not a bad person" I briefly disabled my Anti-magic to put an end to the field of it saying "we don't need to fight anymore let's just talk ok as people who've struggled let's talk" his face though adopted the sinister smirk from before as he called out _**Screaming Blood Ember**_ I had to leap back however my tracksuit caught on fire so I naturally threw it away  **shit** after it came off he looked ready to cry while still smirking sadistically at me **he's suffered a lot how much I don't know which is why I won't reach out to him as the man striving to become the Magister or even as his friend no I'll reach out to him as someone who's struggled as well I won't turn my back on him no matter what it takes** I then adopted a more battle ready stance with my fists.

* * *

Once I held my fists ready I ran at Uriel saying "let's just talk damn it" he blasted another bolt saying _ **Rush Flare**_ I avoided it while he then said **_Fire Phoenix Dance_** I held my hand forward saying _ **Negate**_ it dispersed all the while I charged for Uriel saying "I don't know what kind of pain you've been through in the past, I don't know what kind of horror's you've withstood and I won't pretend I know but what I do know IS THAT YOUR NOT ALONE DUMBASS" my fist connected with his jaw however he slammed his own into my chest and then applied pressure where my burn mark is he told me "Ren my own family abused me do you YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO YOU" we both cried till I told him "at least you know who your parents are" he froze once I told him that as I carried on shouting at him "I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY MOM'S HAIR COLOUR NEVERMIND HER NAME I'VE NEVER FELT MY DAD HUG ME OR SCOLD ME FOR DOING SOMETHING BAD AT LEAST YOU HAD THAT" I was in more tears till we both collapsed he began crying more at the same time.

As I cried I told him "so don't you get it Uriel you aren't as alone as you feel" I put my hand on his as we lay there saying "I get your loneliness the way it eats at you until nothings left, the way it makes you believe no one notices or cares about your pain I GET IT ALRIGHT" he held my hand tighter saying "Ren I" he looked at me saying "I didn't know you were like this" his tears finally stopped because he wiped them away saying "you do understand" I pulled myself up **he needs this tournament more than I do to finally help him break free of his fears so that's why** I put my hand in the air saying "I concede defeat" the whole crowd got surprised at my declaration **even though it would have been great to fight Bryce one on one in this world something's matter more than victory** Uriel looked at me till my eyes shut and I fell down.

**Back over to Bryce's pov**

After Ren collapsed he got rushed to the med bay as I asked "he didn't die did he" the nurse came out saying "he's just exhausted himself that's all he'll live but sadly he's going to miss the rest of the tournament" **aw shucks** she then had people heal his arm and other injuries till the rest of the class came to me asking "Bryce what did he mean by everything he said" **now's my chance to tell them everything he's been through to make them realise he's struggled to** however I saw Ren in their  **you know what gives me the right to tell them what he's been through damn it he's my best friend if I told them that I'd be violating his trust he told me everything he has in confidence so that's why** I told them "everyone it's better if Ren tells you when he feels comfortable to" they all accepted that however we all got given Mana regeneration potion's thanks to Ren's trick earlier leaving the majority of us drained **Ren I knew you had it rough growing up but I didn't know it was as bad as it is** my Dad's face then flashed in my mind  **sure me and my Dad have a difficult relationship but like Ren said at least at least I know who my parents are he doesn't even have that much in life** the medics came to check on my Mana before I went out into the ring.


	21. Final round

**Bold for thought's and change in pov**   ** _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Bryce's pov**

**An hour later**

After I managed to regain the bulk of my Mana supply back I went out into the filed  **it's a shame Ren can't watch me do this oh well** as I walked out the crowd cheered for me and Uriel who seemed a little bit more open now  **I don't know how Ren did it but he's managed to free Uriel from his own sadness how I don't know  but it's worked like a charm**  as Uriel stood against me the alarm sounded to begin the match Uriel called out  ** _Screaming Blood ember_** **** **** ****I dodged it calling out _ **Aqua Torrent**_ **** **** ****he couldn't stop the sudden onslaught of water as I said ** _Gale Burst_** ****that launched him back further while Uriel responded with ** _Fire Lotus Dance_** I quickly made a shield of wind energy to limit the blast however I recognized the spell he used **I don't know if it's because he's moved past his pain or because he's trying to mock his Dad but I'm glad he's not letting it bother him anymore** once the flames died down he held my hand close and through the palm of my hands built up power **_Wooden Wyvern Bite_** from my hands came a massive Eastern dragon made of wood that I then sent for Uriel who remarked "wood against fire come on Bryce your smarter than this" I though smirked saying "tsk tsk Uriel" he tired to burn it with little success **you see normally he'd be right wood against fire is a bad idea but the dragon's made a Azobe a type of wood that burns very difficulty even with Uriel's flames he'll struggle.**

Once the dragon got him he said "fuck" he got knocked out of the arena leading to my victory however Uriel remarked "thanks for that"  **huh** he told me "you didn't hold back and you played me into a situation where I'd be at a disadvantage" he smiled telling me "so thanks for that" I smiled and helped him up while he looked at his hair again **if I'm being honest he actually suits crimson hair** he marched off to the med bay while Principal Sukehiro who'd just been dropped off said "Uriel's out of the match BRYCE ADVANCES TO THE FINAL" I held my arm up in victory although I used my right unlike Ren who used his left  **what he might be my best friend but I'm not gonna copy all his tricks that would just be shit on my part** while I left I went through the tunnel and saw Mina who told me "great job Bryce" she quickly hugged me saying "you were amazing out there" I returned it saying "thanks Mina" she blushed while I kept walking **she's so cute it's unbearable gah I just wanna touch those cheeks they look so squishy and her hair looks so soft** she turned to me asking "um are you ok Bryce" I replied with "huh yeah I'm fine" however I stopped her saying "hey Mina if your ever in a pinch just give me a call and I'll do what I can to save you" she blushed and looked ready to squeal saying "I will Bryce of course I will" I nodded and walked alongside her while feeling her hand brush up close to mine frequently **Mina I.**

**Over to Uriel's pov**

I was sitting in the med bay by Ren's side since he was out cold  **look at him he's able to sleep so peacefully yet he's struggled more than just with his Magic** I looked at my hand **I might have had the worst relationship possible with my Mom and Dad wasn't any better let's just say I'm not used to giving him Father's Day gifts however it's like he said I can at least say I know my parents** I looked back at Ren then undid his headband to give his hair a chance to fall **because of Dad my Mom killed herself thanks to how he treat her however I at least knew them Ren doesn't even have that luxury** at that moment Tsubasa walked in and got a little fright at the sight of me **considering what Dad's done to them it makes sense that they'd fear me** she though said "I didn't know Ren had company already" I told her "it's ok Tsubasa" she walked up and suddenly ran her hand through my hair saying "you look good with crimson hair" I couldn't help but blush at the distance between us or lack thereof till she said something I didn't expect "Uriel even if Julius has done some terrible things just know your not him" she stroked my cheek saying "your a good person Uriel don't forget it" she then left leaving me there **Tsubasa I didn't I** I looked at myself in the mirror nearby **you don't see me as a monster even knowing who's son I am and what he's done but you just see me as me** I felt my cheeks burning the more I thought about her.

* * *

**Back to Bryce's pov**

After I walked into the light of the arena Principal Sukehiro declared "now then everyone it's been an eventful Festival but now we're at the finals on the right please welcome BRYCE CHAPLIN" I waved at the crowd and heard them roar in excitement while Principal Sukehiro told us all "now then she's the one who's battled her way to the top please welcome RIKKA SERAVAKI" Rikka walked out to face me with a confident smile on her face **I was hoping I could have faced Ren earlier or right here but oh well I've got the chance to grow more before our fated battle don't get me wrong as a friend I'd hate to fight him but as his rival it's only natural I'd want to face him properly some day** I drew Dàinself while Rikka called out **_Twin Wing's, Hermes Armour_** she stood in her gear while the alarm sounded for us to begin.

Once I began she ran at me with blinding speeds so I said ** _Aroural Uplift_** I uplifted the ground while seeing here go across the pillars  **now** once she got half way across I said **_Skidding Touch_** I froze over the surface while seeing her struggle to move so I called out **_Ice Bullet_** I noticed I'd gotten her arms however she landed a kick to my jaw sending me back  **shit** I held my hand out and manipulated the ground so I wouldn't go out of bounds  **phew** Rikka then called out **_Helios Spear_** in her hand came a golden spear with two large lugs at its tip she then held it saying "this is the end" **_Spear Unleash_** it began glowing a golden colour so I called out **_Lighting Intercept_** she got stuck by a small bolt of lightning so I called out "NOW TO END THIS" I built up as much power as I could saying **_Four Elements Clash_** at that moment I sent out a blast made of fire, wind, water and earth which devastated her armour and sent her into the stands **I didn't want to do that but if I faced her with anything less than my strongest then she'd feel nothing short of insulted by me although I was hoping to save that move for Ren** I then made a small tornado underneath me to fly up to her **that trick was one I've been working on for a while by combing the four basic elements of magic and nature then mixing them into one all powerful attack I can release the energy to devastate my foes in multiple ways it took me forever to figure out how to merge them safely but I actually cracked the code thanks to the way Leon mixes his fire and lightning attacks together so all I needed to do was recalculate for the other ones.**

Once I got up I held my hand out to Rikka saying "you fought well Seravaki" she gripped my hand and pulled herself up saying "I'm just glad you let me go down fighting" I made another tornado to lead her down back to the arena as Principal Sukehiro declared to us "RIKKA'S OUT OF THE GAME BRYCE WINS THE TOURNAMENT" I raised my arm in the air as the crowd roared in excitement and Principal Sukehiro told us "you've all done beautifully but now it's time for us to honour our champions" he displayed the top three while getting medals ready:

  1.  Bryce Chaplin
  2. Rikka Seravaki
  3. Uriel North



After Uriel arrived in a hurry saying "sorry I'm late" Ms Sakurabai then slammed her hand onto the ground and made podiums for us so I got on the number 1 podium while Uriel and Rikka got to the 2nd and 3rd one respectively  __ **huh** at that moment Asas the Magister arrived saying "greetings everyone" the crowd seemed excited at the sight of him as he held out a medal for Uriel saying "Mr North you've done amazingly today" I heard him mutter "just know you'll make a fantastic Battle Mage one day" Uriel cried in happiness over that he said while Asas then approached Rikka saying "Ms Seravaki you did fantastic work today I can't wait to see how you develop your Magic from here on out" **she's worked hard really she works harder than anyone else notices** he then arrived at my podium saying "and you Mr Chaplin you did superbly today well done" he put the medal on me just like he did with Uriel and Rikka while declaring "EVERYONE I GIVE YOU THE WINNER'S OF THIS YEAR'S MAGIC DISPLAY FESTIVAL" the crowd cheered **one day they'll cheer for me as the Magister I won't stop till I reach that goal** I however looked in the distance saying  **or it could be Ren nah I'll get the job before he does** thinking of my friend/rival made me smile a little while the celebration's carried on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Daniel Allen  
> Age- 16  
> Birthday- 21st April  
> Height- 5'8 or 173cm  
> Weight- 73kg or 162lbs  
> Hair colour- White  
> Eye colour- Lilac purple  
> Magic- Darkness, Rune, Armoury (weapon variety)  
> Equipment- Healing and Paralysis potion's (crafted in Alchemy class) (he'll get some more later on)  
> Fun facts- He can often be found sitting on tree branches, he's considered the quiet kid of the class, he often takes naps in class, he has a sketch pad filled with various drawings, his Dad claim's he doesn't make friends easily, he's noted to have a thin build, his favourite animal is a wolf, his favourite food is sticky toffee pudding and he rarely has the light on in his room.


	22. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Magic Display arc and next chapter will begin the Battle Mage arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the staff at Garladia I'll list them down below:  
> 1) Sojiro Sukehiro (Principal)  
> 2) Nanao Sakurabai (literature teacher and Homeroom teacher of Class 1)  
> 3) Shota Kamoshida (physical education teacher)  
> 4) Abby Portsmouth (Alchemy teacher)  
> 5) Mikoto Saten (disciplinary action officer)  
> 6) Hokuto Yagami (philosophy and mathematics teacher)

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**A week later**

After the Magic Display Festival we all got back to our usual routines however I was getting more dirty looks than usual from the students  **tsk I'm used to it and besides I've still got my friends at my side so I'm ok** speaking of them I'm walking to class with them laughing and smiling as per usual **since the Festival Uriel's been smiling a hell of a lot more lately come to think of it so has Jin and Bryce** Leon leapt at me giving me a nuggy saying "hey Renny-boy" I eventually broke free and gave him one saying "hey Leonny" we then high fived eachother while heading to class **lately I've been feeling a lot more at ease with them I guess it's because I came clean during mine and Uriel's match** we then entered so I opened the door letting them in.

Once we got in and sat down Ms Sakurabai walked in saying "morning everyone now I've got some good news" she clicked a button on her laptop saying "your offers from Captain's came in" everyone got happy at the sound of it so she displayed our names with the amount of offers we got:

  1. Jin Hyawase- 4
  2. Chisato Sakamoto- 2
  3. Ren Akanami- 1
  4. Danuja Ryubase- 3
  5. Erika Freeman- 3
  6. Daniel Allen- 2
  7. Bryce Chaplin- 7
  8. Uriel North- 3
  9. Kyon Suzumiya- 3
  10. Chika Ishida- 2
  11. Ronald Nixon- 3
  12. James Firebrand- 3
  13. Tsubasa Hyoudou- 3
  14. Karl Guvavara- 2
  15. Mina Carmaline- 2
  16. Momo Itō- 2
  17. Rikka Seravaki- 4
  18. Ichina Shiba- 3
  19. Karla Lockstar- 2
  20. Lucy Femrington- 2
  21. Leon Femrington- 3



I looked on at the board  **just one huh no don't loose heart it's good enough Ren at least you got someone's attention** I was then handed my file on who asked for me  **I bet it's the oh my God** I nearly dropped my paper due to what I got **Yellow Nebula I got Yellow** Chisato asked "um Ren who'd you get" I showed her as she said "I got the Silver Angels and Shamrock Hunters" **so it's either she goes with a drunk or the most terrifying man I've ever met she just can't win huh** everyone though got impressed by Bryce who was currently indecisive about who to go for **I'm happy at least one person was willing enough to recruit me** the lot of us then got on with class.

**That night**

After a day in class I'd finally gotten some clothes packed for tomorrow since I was heading to Yellow Nebula's tomorrow however Kyon alongside everyone else approached me he asked "um Akanami we've been meaning to ask something" I put my book on Magic Formula's down asking "sure what is it" he took a moment then asked "what did you mean by getting Uriel's pain during the festival" I took a deep breath till Bryce put his hand on my shoulder saying "I'm here Ren" I smiled and told them "growing up I *sigh* I never knew my real parent's I was left as a baby at the orphanage I grew up in it's actually where I got my surname from since I grew up in the Akanami house" I forced myself to smile while Kyon stood realising everything I told them "that's why it never bothered me whenever you guys called me names behind my back or to my face because I'm used to it I've heard it my whole life"  **I hate having to say this I sound like I'm begging for pity I hate doing that it undermines me and everyone else** I got up to leave saying "I'll go I'm just begging for pity at this stage" however Kyon grabbed my arm crying madly saying "I'M SORRY" he cried more telling me "Akanami I thought you were just incompetent now I get it you haven't had it easy and what did I do make it worse, make you feel even lower" I turned to him saying "it's ok" Danuja then asked "so that's why your aiming to be the Magister to prove to others you aren't weak" I nodded while saying "I am although a certain dumbass is really giving me a run for my money" I turned to Bryce while Danuja cried out "so FREAKING MANLY TO KNOW YOUR WEAKNESSES YET STILL REFUSING TO GIVE UP ON YOUR GOAL" he cried manly tears while the others listened to everything.

* * *

While they listened James asked "who else knew" Jin, Erika, Chisato, Mina, Uriel, Tsubasa, Leon and Bryce all stood as Leon said "we did although I only found out a yesterday" he held his head down saying "it really made me realise just how lucky I am to have my family" he looked over to Lucy although I said "I don't need anyone's pity I never have I simply told you all because you asked that's all" **why do I feel so warm now that this is out in the open I've never felt like this when thinking of my past all I've ever felt is pain before** Tsubasa then remarked "Ren doesn't it hurt you" I told her stubbornly "I do want something to consider my family but I've gotten pretty used to not having one" I tried to leave till Bryce slapped me saying "YOU IDIOT" he grabbed my collar then pointed to our group saying "WE'VE BECOME YOUR FAMILY DANG IT FAMILY ISN'T WHO YOUR BORN TO IT'S WHO YOU DIE FOR" he pointed to all of them again saying "Ren I love you like a brother man I" he let me go saying "I'm sorry that was out of line" I though ran up and hugged him saying "thank you" I just did that while everyone looked on **I have a 101 things I want to tell him right now about how happy I am that I met him about how he's always supported me even without realising and how he's always been the one person who encourages me to improve** he returned the hug saying "I'm glad to call you my rival Ren" I let go and got my friend group in for a photo which naturally led to us making goofy faces such as Leon pulling his cheeks into a smile, Tsubasa doing a Derp face, Uriel sticking his tounge out, Jin doing bunny ears over Erika's head and Chisato poor girl getting squeezed in between us Once I took it I sent it to Byakuya.

**Over to Byakuya's pov**

I was currently in my office till *buzz* *buzz* I checked my phone seeing that it was from Ren **whatever could it be about** I then opened up the message:

**Ren:** I finally found my family Dad

I simply teared up at the sight of it **Ren I was scared when you went to Garladia o thought you'd be alone there but that schools done amazing things for you** I though went to a small part of the room where I drew a mark reading 6'0  **he was so mad when I made it that high** my mind flashed back to that day.

**Turn back the clock by 13 years**

I was in my office with Ren who'd needed help with his homework till he asked "hey Byakuya could I become the Magister one day" I remarked "the Magister huh that's certainly ambitious" I however told him "but the Magister should be tall enough to see his subjects" he got mad at the size joke while I laughed till I pulled out a marker and wrote 6'0 on the wall saying "tell you what when you get that tall then you can be the Magister" his eyes lit up while I said "work hard Ren and I'm sure you'll accomplish it I'm rooting for you after all" he smiled and cheered about being the Magister.

**Back to the present day**

********I looked at the mark **he might not be tall enough yet but he's becoming manly enough to reach that level** I smiled saying "I'm rooting for you after all" I then resumed my work.

 


	23. Yellow Nebula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Magic Display Festival now over Ren and his friends now begin their time with the Captain's however what should be a normal event for these young Mage's will begin to take multiple turns as an old enemy of the Captain's re-emerges and Ren struggles to understand himself even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in order to save time I'll list the logo's of each Battalion and their respective meanings:  
> 1) Black Matutina- A wolf with a combat knife in it's mouth  
> Logo meaning: Brotherhood and Resolve 
> 
> 2) Blue Orcas- A killer whale leaping through a fiery ring  
> Logo meaning: Grace and Power 
> 
> 3) Yellow Nebula- The milky way printed in yellow  
> Logo meaning: Omnipresence
> 
> 4) Shamrock Hunters- A bow and arrow surrounded by a target reticle  
> Logo meaning: Calm and focus 
> 
> 5) Vermilion Jackals- A jackals face with a sword going through the head  
> Logo meaning: Getting the job done 
> 
> 6) Indigo Dragons- A indigo coloured dragon with blue flames coming from the mouth  
> Logo meaning: Pride and power
> 
> 7) Silver Angels- A semi naked person with angelic wing's on the back  
> Logo meaning: Moving beyond one's limits

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**The following day**

I stood outside the Academy with Leon, Jin and Kyon saying "why'd we have to be last" Leon said "I'm gonna get some quick training" he got down and did some one armed push ups while Jin played with his cards Kyon however was looking down due to last night's events **I feel bad for making it sound like I was begging for pity but they did ask** he suddenly turned to me asking "hey Akanami can we at least try to get on even if it's only so we don't imped Yellow Nebula" I nodded saying "that sounds reasonable" we shook on it I said "would you look at that the car's here" Captain Gunter came out letting the car letting his cloak with Yellow Nebula's logo printed on flow as he said "hello kid's" he did a bow while I looked at him Captain Gunter is a tall looking man with short light purple hair with blue eyes being dressed in a white waist coat, black thigh high boots and some fingerless leather gloves  **he looks like a pimp from an American movie or something** he then led us into the car while saying "now then to the base" once we got in the car it drove off so fast that I nearly dropped the Durandal however I saw a portal open much to even Kyon's surprise.

After we got through the portal we arrived outside a large warehouse looking building that had Yellow Nebula's logo on with Gunter saying "welcome to the Mismatched Squad kid's haha" he lit another cigar while leading us in saying "ah Jun how's things going" Jun replied with "everything's good here sir" Gunter patted his back Jun himself looked like a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes while having a more slender build then a muscular build *boom* I looked over to the right seeing some guy's were busy fighting so Gunter remarked "HEY IKKI, NAOTO CUT IT OUT" this two kept fighting while Jun remarked "it's always like this sadly" **these guy's are nut jobs** I avoided a bolt of fire  **now I get why they're the Mismatched Squad nevermind their Magic being diverse their personalities are diverse** another tire got blown up so I ducked alongside Leon  **maybe not in all the right ways** at that moment they finally stopped since a guy who was unnaturally tall shouted "KNOCK IT OFF YOU IDIOTS" Gunter said "thank you Lu Bunn" he then shrank down to being just smaller than Mina saying "of these are the new guy's hey"  **what the hells with this Battalion** me, Leon, Jin and Kyon got lead further in by Gunter who said "I'm so glad you guys can work with us I look forward to working alongside you all" he then shouted "HEY JUN TAKE THE NEWBIE'S TO THEIR QUARTERS" Jun then opened a portal to take us there.

Once we got to our quarters which already had our names on individual doors Jun told me "for now just get your luggage set up here and Captain Gunter will talk to you all later by the way Akanami-san" I turned to him as he said "he seems particularly interested in you" he then walked away saying "also the Ben and Jerry's in the fridge is mine touch it be your dead" he walked off so I went in seeing the room wasn't too big yet not too small it was just right **I'll leave my personal effects at the dorm room for now who knows maybe I'll find some more to put in here provided I can be allowed to stay** I began unloading my luggage and began putting my clothes in the drawer and cupboard **ok so beds already made, everything's squeaky clean, everything's dusted it's great** I took a seat by the desk on the office chair in here **by getting at least accepted into this Battalion I'm already getting one step closer to becoming the Magister** I clenched my fist saying "bring it on Bryce" however my phone began buzzing **wonder who it is** I opened it seeing it was from Chisato:

 **Sandy Mandy-** Hey Ren how are things with Yellow Nebula?

 **Anti-boy-** It's going great although Yellow Nebula's a bit unique shall we say

 **Sandy Mandy-** It sounds fun 

 **Anti-boy-** How are things on your end?

 **Sandy Mandy-** They're um awkward to say the least 

 **Sandy Mandy-** But I'm done being afraid of my brother

 **Anti-boy-** That's the spirit Chisato 

 **Anti-boy-** I hope it goes well for you I'm rooting for you after all

I then put my phone down saying "do your best Chisato" **I just want to see her happy that's all I just want to protect that beautiful smile of her's, that sweet laugh that hides a thousand tears, that kindness that you never find anywhere else all I want is protect it and shower her with kindness the same kindness she's always shown me she just** I muttered "means that much to me" I cried slightly seeing my hand getting stained with tears  **who am I kidding she doesn't feel the same for me** Roland remarked "hey Ren" I looked at him saying "what is it Rol" he told me "put your hand on me" I did that and then saw someone appear in front of it he said "hey"  **is this Roland's true form** the man before me had long and messy brown hair, violet eyes, a lean muscular build while being dressed in a long flowing trenchcoat he put his hand on my shoulder saying "it's ok Ren" he sat down by me saying "this is our inner world so if you want to confide in me about anything anything at all then it will be strictly between us both"  **he's amazing he really is** he put his hand on my shoulder saying "Ren I get your fear that the one you love doesn't love you I've well I've lived that" I turned to him as he said "the day I told her how I felt she well she left so to speak" he had a solemn look on his face till he said "but that's not all that bothers you is it I know you Ren your more than just a guy troubled by girl trouble" he put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

Once his hand touched my shoulder he said "Ren what really get's to you I know it's something deeper" **don't tell him don't tell him please don't** I though burst into tears saying "I CAN'T DO IT" he hugged me as I shouted "I KNOW I CAN'T BE THE MAGISTER I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE THAT HIGH RANKED" he patted my back while I shouted "I CAN'T COMPARE TO BRYCE OR ANY OF THE OTHERS THOSE BULLIES ALL THOSE YEARS WERE RIGHT I CAN'T DO IT" he remarked "shshshshs it's ok Ren I'm right here come on just let it all out" I kept crying over and over **the truth is I always doubt myself and whether I can do it whether I can be the Magister I've always been told I'll never do it so I guess deep down I began believing the bullies eventually** however Roland told me "Ren remember this" he put his hand on my head asking "does your current weakness frustrate you" I nodded as he said "good it just means that it's not time to give up don't be complacent and accept your weakness use that frustration to push yourself higher and higher into the sky all people can do it so long as they hold onto that frustration after all humans are creatures who went to the moon even though we lack wings so don't give up not until the bitter end then at the end of it all you can look back and shout WHO'S THE IDIOT WHO DOUBTED HIMSELF so don't give up ever under any circumstances you mustn't give up on your friends, your family but most of all never give up on yourself" he let me go and left the inner world bringing me back to the real world **he sounded like he was speaking from experience but he's right I am frustrated by my weakness it frustrates me that I always fall down when I'm needed to stand up, it frustrates me that I allow myself to be so soft inside, it frustrates me knowing people count on me even though I'm not the most dependable person out there but most of all** I shouted "IT FRUSTRATES ME THAT I CAME CLOSE TO GIVING UP SO SOON" I clenched my fists saying "never again I'll never give up not again" I stood up and put Roland back in his bandages **thanks Roland** I felt as though he was giving me the thumbs up even though he's in the sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Gunter Walshmert  
> Age- 51  
> Birthday- 12th October  
> Height- 6'4 or 194cm  
> Weight- 98kg or 218lbs  
> Hair colour- Light purple  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Elemental (poison variety), Illusion and Rune  
> Equipment- Bo staff (can be mixed with his poison spells)  
> Fun facts- He is surprisingly muscular although he appears thin due to his clothing, he's the one who started off the rumour that Noritaka is a vampire, him and Toshiro don't get on, him and David get on really well, despite what he comments he's not actually that perverted (he just sounds perverted), his favourite animal is a ferret, his favourite food is a bacon sandwich and he finds Akari scary even though he won't say it out loud.


	24. Test mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for the main members of Yellow Nebula I'll list them down below in no particular order:  
> 1) Gunter Walshmert (Captain)  
> 2) Lu Bunn (Lieutenant)  
> 3) Jun Niijima (second seated officer)  
> 4) Naoto Unuzaka (member)  
> 5) Ikki Ayatsuji (member)  
> 6) Okayasu Kazakiri (member)  
> 7) Yuuto Kiryuu (member)  
> 8) Nero Augustus (member)  
> 9) Ren Akanami (apprentice Mage)  
> 10) Leon Femrington (apprentice Mage)  
> 11) Kyon Suzumiya (apprentice Mage)  
> 12) Jin Hyawase (apprentice Mage)
> 
> Outside the main member's they have 700 other soldiers of unseated ranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the whole Mage's being able to form their own Battalion and why it's so difficult well I'll explain it all. It's hard because a Mage must:  
> 1) They have to gain the recognition of 3 different Captain's and the Magister himself  
> 2) They have to decide on a name for said Battalion (that's the easy part)  
> 3) They have to find a place to base their Battalion (all Battalion's have multiple smaller bases across the world and one main base)  
> 4) They have to actively seek out all the members they want to recruit  
> 5) They have to be able go through the Captain's promotion test (believe it or not that's the hardest part)
> 
> So now you know and on another note all Battalion's follow the naming rule of having a colour followed by a noun the colours can be a default colour or a shade of a particular colour followed by any sort of noun.
> 
> And finally I'll be doing explanations in the story for certain topics just like I do in some of my other stories just so it's more clear what something is.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**Two hour's later**

After I got settled in Leon asked "hey Ren are you ok I heard you shouting earlier" I told him "I've never been better Leon" I had a smile with renewed confidence making him smirk confidently as well **I never noticed till now but he has a fang on for his left canine** we said in unison "let's give it our all or nothing at all" we fist bumped eachother till Captain Gunter arrived alongside Jun and Lu Bunn Captain Gunter then said "alright newbie's we've gotta job for you" **considering we're newbie's I'd image it's a simple task while not making it so easy it insults our abilities** he though gave me a surprise by saying "your job is" Naoto and Yuuto did a drumroll till Captain Gunter shouted "A DUNGEON RAID" **that seems like a thing for you know full-time member's** he then told us "Nero, Okayasu take the new kid's will ya I've um gotta make ice" he dashed off while Jun opened a portal for me, Kyon, Jin, Leon, Nero and Okayasu to go through after handing us files on the mission.

**At the Dungeon entrance**

After a quick teleport I arrived at the designated area with Nero saying "alright you kid's let's do this" I nodded and entered in  **so from the looks of things all we've got to do is just prowl about find any rare treasures or artifacts and then leave sounds simple enough** I however got a surprise when I saw Ichina and Uriel with a person I didn't recognise in a cloak with the Silver Angels logo on I called out "Uriel hey" he waved at me saying "Ren what brings you here" I explained the situation to him however he pointed out "your not in your Battalion's robe's" Jun then told me "all apprentice's won't receive robe's yet" Uriel nodded till the guy from the Silver Angels said "ulgh looking after newbies sucks I'm gonna hit the bar hey Yellow Noob's their your responsibility" he flew away via wind Magic leaving Uriel mildly annoyed  **I've heard rumours that the Silver Angels are the laziest Battalion of all but this is just ridiculous** Leon then slammed his fist into his hand saying "I'm burning up now" I chuckled and headed deeper in with the others at my side.

Once we got inside Uriel made some small flames to light our way while Jin had his cards drawn and I had Durandal ready **if this goes properly then I'll be able to go and train some more** however I could see someone in the shadows stalking us I said "who's there" I got not answer **let's give something a little try** I held the Durandal ready saying **_Anti-slash_** while my attack didn't hit anything it did cause a cloaked figure to run deeper in Ichina asked "how did you know they were there" I told her "instinct that's all" **the truth is I used to get jumped a lot on my way back from school in primary and junior high so I've gotten really good at knowing when someone's hiding behind a corner it seems pathetic how I developed that skill but It's better then be left open to an ambush** we marched forward while Uriel said "the question is why are they here" Leon replied with "whatever it is let's beat them to it in both ways" him and Uriel fist bumped eachother while Ichina faceplamed **I have some strange friends ah well these guys are awesome anyway**. Upon getting to the bottom of the stairs I saw an annex like building that had a single path down **is it me or is this place booby trapped yeah that's gotta be the case ah well let's do this** I took a deep breath and focused a little  **ok so I can feel a strange resonance in the top left corner and another in the lower right corner both are faint enough that most people would miss them but I am anything but most people** after relaying that to the others I went up to the top left one and said **_Negate_** Uriel then monitored the other one.

* * *

After I got to that one I tapped the other one saying **_Negate_** it got disabled till Jin stepped on something that activated sealed us in and released a gas  **shit I'm not going down in this dungeon** I collapsed to the floor and coughed up blood however Uriel said "it's only affecting Ren" Ichina then said _**Si**_ ** _lver Destroyer_** she attacked the door with a massive hammer made of Mercury over again and again saying "no no no no no" Jin helped her saying _**B**_ ** _ang_** he made an explosion while Uriel and Leon helped out  **my eyes are swelling and every other muscle in my body is growing heavy shit why is it only working on me** eventually they broke through and let the gas out the room so I gasped for air **my body can't stay functioning argh it's annoying me** I clenched my fist and forced myself to stand till I collapsed.

**Over to Leon's pov**

As Ren hit the floor Okayasu said immediately _ **Healing cradle**_ a bed of flowers surrounded Ren and began healing his wounds while I stood there  **is it me or did Ren go down a little too quickly** Uriel held Ren saying "Leon he's really pale" I looked at him saying "your right he's a bit pale as well"  **what the hells wrong with Ren right now** I asked "Ren when did you last sleep" he merely shrugged his shoulders saying "I can't remember" **this idiot he's starting to neglect his sleep damn it I know he's determined but this isn't healthy** he told me "I have to be the Magister I can't loose not to anyone" I grabbed his collar shouting "YOU IDIOT" he looked up while I shouted with tears in my eyes "DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOUR DOING TO YOURSELF JUST THINK OF HOW IT'S AFFECTING THE PEOPLE IN YOUR LIFE" he looked on while I said "me Bryce Jin Erika Chisato Tsubasa Uriel and Mina all worry about you damn it Ren I respect the hell out of you but this is damn it man don't make me do this" I couldn't get the words out anymore since I was just so emotional right now **I respect him to no end because of his ambition but I can't stand him doing this to his body** he then stood up saying "I'm sorry Leon" he held my hand as I pulled him up while he told me "I really am a dumbass for making everyone worry there" he picked up the Durandal and headed further in saying "let's clear this Dungeon already"  **how is he in such good condition already** he had that damned smile of his on his face while walking off  **the question is how did the gas only effect him and not anyone else could it be something to do with his Anti-magic or something else that not even he's aware off** I then followed the rest into the Dungeon's depths. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ichina Shiba  
> Age- 15  
> Birthday- 1st July  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'10 or 178cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 181 lbs  
> Hair colour- Oak brown  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Elemental (Mercury, Fire and Wind variety) and Trace  
> Equipment- Healing potion's (crafted in Alchemy class)  
> Fun facts- She is stated to have an "Onee-san" figure due to looking so mature, she's popular among boy's due to said figure, her and Karla get on really well, she makes scale models in her spare time, she can play the violin pretty well, Ren has no idea how she her belts attached (to the point where he suspects Magic's involved), her favourite food is strawberry sundae, her favourite animal is a white tiger, she has a secret crush on Daniel and she can't draw for the life of her.


	25. Encounter

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

After recovering from the gas incident me and the others went further in hoping we could just get this done as fast as possible **I can't help but feel misery and sorrow filling this place as if someone who was in here was all out of hope and confidence they'd survive damn it's not reacting with Roland that well** Roland himself then told me "Ren it feels eerie in here will be much longer" I replied with "I'll get this done as quick as we can"  **if it's enough to spook Roland then it must be something bad there is only one thing in this world that scares him as much as this and that's squirrels** however I saw the cloaked figure from before standing there everyone got ready for battle till he said "you aren't needed here" he let of a blast of wind Magic so I held my hand out saying **_Negate_** fortunately I disabled the offensive part of it however the excess energy still made our hair blow about a fair bit **damn it I spend an hour in the morning trying to make my hair a little less messy sure Bryce says I'm cute looking with messy hair but come on man.**

After he let off that blast I demanded "WHAT ARE YOU AFTER" he drew a katana saying "typical the Battle Mage's only come here ten years after my Father died jerks" he then charged a set of darkness around his blade saying **_Hollow Slash_** by swinging his katana he sent a slash of Darkness Magic at us only to then say **_Black Cocoon_** he trapped everyone else in a dark orb there was however enough of a hole for them to breah although I managed to get out saying **_Negate_** almost immediately after getting out I coated the Durandal with Anti-magic to counter the slash and then leapt at our assailant  **this dudes got a very clear grudge against the Battle Mage's why I don't know but he hurt my friend's and that's something I will not leave to go unpunished** our blades clashed while he said "your that Anti-magic brat from the news aren't ya your just like other Battle Mage's stuck up and only concerned from themselves" he kicked me while I used Roland to break the fall and then used the momentum to launch myself forward saying "look man I don't know what your problem is with the Battle Mage's but that doesn't give you the right to hurt people" he cackled and clashed with me some more **his movements are a little too precise to be natural it's almost as if he knows how I'm gonna attack before I'm even aware of it I've never heard of any Magic that does that sure Tsubasa's Enhancement Magic let's her improve her speed but this isn't a mere speed boost this is something different** he then came for a forward thrust so I intercepted with the Durandal creating sparks in the process.

After I blocked I asked "if you don't mind me asking from one sword user to another were you self taught or properly trained" he held his katana ready saying "my Father trained me in the Jurashya no Isshin ryuu my family's signature sword style" he renewed the darkness on his blade while telling me "and your clearly self taught yet not half bad" me and him stared eachother down  **this dude's clearly got more experience than me with a blade but at the same time I can't help but respect him as a fellow swordsman** he then asked "before I kill you then the Captain's what's your name" I replied with "Ren Akanami" he told me "and I'm Ouma Karaganda son of Itsuki and Minako Karaganda" **wait a second that surname Karaganda I remember where I've heard it now Itsuki Karaganda a year prior to Asas Ikeda becoming the Magister Itsuki attempted to take the position himself but a week afterwards he was found dead to this day many people speculate he was murdered because he's not a part of the five**   **major noble families I always believed that that was just a conspiracy theory but could it be true** I asked "so let me guess you want to kill the Battle Mage's to try and avenge your Father am I right" he chuckled saying sarcastically "your a sharp one" me and him then went for eachother again.

* * *

While we went for eachother again our clash was so intense it made wind currents and sparks fly while Ouma told me "all Battle Mage's are the same their stuck up prideful and only concerned about their own reputations without a care in the world about how their actions hurt others" I pushed further against him saying "it's true" he looked surprised while I told him "a lot of Battle Mage's are exactly as you say hell some are even worse than that but for every shadow theirs a ray of light just remember there's good Battle Mage's out their the kind who investigated your Father's death, the kind who do menial tasks for no reason other than because they want to and most of all" I shouted "THE KIND WHO FIGHT FOR THEIR FRIENDS" I leapt back to the others saying **_Anti-spiral_** I managed to free the others till Ouma said **_Hollow Slash_** as it came for me at high speeds I watched Ouma look on **it's too fast for me to block with a Negate attack so I'll have to do this the old fashioned way** I simply held my arms out and pushed the others to the floor while the slash hit my back Leon screamed "REN" I forced myself to stand saying "your acting like I just got shot man" I chuckled saying "you guys are ok so the pain is worth it" while him and the others looked on I remained standing.

**Over to Ouma's pov**

I looked on as Ren took my attack **I only used that attack to test if he was right about some Battle Mage's being good people and this idiot he could have countered or dodged it but no instead he took the damage using his own body all because he wanted to save his friends this guy no scratch it this man he's not just a good swordsman no he's a true Battle Mage and a true man**  Ren then approached me saying "Karaganda-san I don't know the exact circumstances of how you lost your Father or why he died but I know one thing for certain and that is you aren't a bad person" he pulled down my hood showing my crimson hair that stood up like flames telling me "the cocoons you trapped everyone in had holes enough to let them breath and you held back against me in our fight why I haven't figured out but I know your a good man at heart"  **idiot I'm not a good man my Father was a good man no he was the best Man he never went back on his word or abandoned his comrades I'm nothing like that** Ren held his hand out saying "well then let's go back and find out how your Father died"  **what** he smiled telling me "besides whoever did it is as you say a jerk" he walked on till the ground shook **what the hells happening and why the hell does he suddenly wanna help me idiot I just tried to gut him like a fish a few minutes ago I can't tell if he's just that forgiving or that much of a dumbass.**

**Now back to Ren's pov**

After the ground started to shake the walls glowed showing engravings **what the hell I can't read this it's really really old** Jin then pulled out his cards and drew a rune on them saying **_Translate_** the card displayed a holographic image of the translated engraving all the while the shaking stopped Uriel said "now let's see what it's hiding" I checked it over:

_The Devil's have decimated our numbers and city's we built this place as a refuge for those who don't wish to die a slave to them but resources are running short fast damn those Devil bastards we never should have considered befriending them our cities burn our farms are pillaged our woman violated and our lives ruined damn them damn them all_

the engravings ended while Uriel said "this place it's not a dungeon" I said "it's a shelter" **I'm more curious about the Devil thing outside of movies and TV shows I always believed they were just an fairy tale that occultists worshiped but from the looks of things they might have actually been real** everyone looked at me while I said "don't tell me"  **if this place is meant to keep the Devil's out and I was the only one the gas harmed earlier then am I a Devil but I'm Human I've always been a Human there's nothing else I could be other than a Human** Uriel told me "Ren I'm sure your a Human" I held my head down till a sword came from the ground the sword itself had a short black coloured blade with an ornament guard that had four sides on and a orb like thing on the pommel **it looks so cool** Roland then told me "that is Gram the blade of Siegfried himself" the sword shook and then flew into my hands so I held it **I don't know what I am any more Human or Devil that's unimportant fo** **r now I'm gonna focus on helping Ouma find the truth then I'll worry about what I am** I marched off saying "I'm done down here" I left with Gram at my side **it'll take a while but I'll need to readjust my fighting style to mix Gram in** I though could feel Roland resonating with the blade.


	26. Unease

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**In ???**

I stood in what looked like an empty space calling out "guys" I couldn't see anything till a deep sinister voice that dripped with sarcasm said "boo" I screamed at the top of my voice "ahahhahhahaahh" a tall figure with bat like wings towered over me saying "hey kiddo" he picked my up saying "soon I'll be in command of that vessel and my my will I have a crapton of fun" I broke free demanding "WHO ARE YOU" he replied with "me I'm just your unfriendly neighborhood Devil" he cackled while I told him "your not gonna win" I tried to fight back till he flicked me saying "wakey wakey sleepyhead" I then felt like I was falling into an abyss.

I shot out of bed with a cold sweat dripping down my face **it's just a bad dream Ren it's just a bad dream Ren the Devil isn't real your just having a nightmare** I then got up seeing it was 4:50 in the morning **this is as good a time as any to start my daily training** while I did my teeth and washed my face I got a text:

 **Sandy Mandy-** Hey Ren are you up

 **Anti-boy-** Yeah I've just gotten up what's wrong Chisato 

 **Sandy Mandy-** I had a bad dream and I was hoping you'd be willing to talk about it I know it seems stupid a growing girl like me complaining about bad dreams

 **Anti-boy-** Let's hear it then

 **Sandy Mandy-** It started out with me in my old family home and well my family came to hurt me again but when I tried to call out for help you and everyone turned away and ignored my cries for help

 **Sandy Mandy-** It was I cried about it a lot I'm sorry for burdening you with this problem

 **Anti-boy-** Hey Chisato don't cry and don't feel like your burdening me you've never done that before as of for me leaving you behind even when the whole world's against me I'll still stand up for you and I'll still protect your smile 

 **Anti-boy-** I promised that I'd never let you cry again

 **Sandy Mandy-** Thank you Ren really I mean it your support means a lot to me

I then went for training.

After I began training I went for my usual routine however my mind was still on the dream I had **am I really a Devil or something else and the things Chisato said about my support meaning a lot that well hearing that warmed my heart a lot little does she realise how much her support means to me** I was in the middle of training till Jin entered saying "I had a feeling you'd be here" I chuckled saying "every bird has a nest" he laughed at that till he asked "hey Ren are you any good with relationships" I put the dumbbells down saying "I wish I could say I am why'd you ask" he looked around then took his fedora off saying "I'm in love with Erika" I smirked saying "called it" his jaw dropped so I told him "dude I've seen the way you look at her it's not the way friends look at one another I always had a feeling she meant a lot to you" he blushed while I kept my smirk on **how is it that me a guy who girls always run at the sight of is able to known when someone has feelings for someone damn it** Jin asked "could you um keep this between us" I gave him a thumbs up while he said "I want to confess but I'm just waiting for the right moment" I then got back to training.

* * *

Once training was done Ouma who was now dressed in a white short sleeved t-shirt and a black leather jacket walked in alongside my group from yesterday as Captain Gunter said "so your the kiddo who gave my boys hell huh" he looked down only to laugh out loud saying "HAHAHAHA I SHOULD RECRUIT YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW SONNY BOY HAHA"  **I can't tell if Captain Gunter pretends to be an idiot or if he's genuinely this much of a dork** Ouma then looked up at Captain Gunter while I asked "so do we have any idea who's responsible for your Dad's death" Ouma took a deep breath saying "Toshiro Urameshi always had it in for him" **wait a Captain possibly killed him if so then which other Captain's are corrupt** however Ouma clarified "it's just a theory that he did it for all we know someone could have taken advantage of his dislike just to frame him" he then sat on a chair while Captain Gunter pondered everything.

After a while he told me "nope I got nothing" **oh come on man** he said "in all seriousness though I've gotta go talk to the Magister about this" as if on cue Asas walked in saying "Captain Gunter are you free to discuss the business we meant" Captain Gunter told him "ah your majesty I was just hoping I could speak with you" Asas held his hand up saying "there's no need for the majesty thing we're all friends after all ah Ren hello" I waved while Captain Gunter explained the situation to him **ok Ren stay calm you totally aren't planning to steal his job someday just be calm** Asas then asked Ouma "your Itsuki's son aren't you" he put his hand on his shoulder saying "I had feeling there was something suspicious over your Father's dead but I never had any proof" he turned to my group saying "I leave this to you" him and Captain Gunter then left while my group went our own ways **if I can bring him even a little closure then I'll consider that a win either way I won't let it hurt him anymore.**

**Meanwhile with Chisato**

**Chisato's pov**

 

After I had a small bit of training I went up to the rooftop of the base since my Brother wanted to see them **I bet he just wants to mock me or say I'm a waste of space** however when I got there he used a sand construct to close the door saying "Chisato I want us to speak privately" he sat me down as I asked "what is there to talk about Big brother" he took a deep breath saying "this is harder to phrase then I thought it would be" I sat  **what's he up to** he then told me flat out "Chisato I'm sorry"  **huh what wha huh** he told me "I'm sorry I was such a sorry excuse of a brother to you for so many years the truth is *sigh* Father ordered me to do so" he held my hand telling me "Moriko and Naoki were all to willing to go alone with it but I well I tried to object to mistreating you but Father and the Elders they forced me into a position where I had no choice but to do what I did they told me I'd be an outcast among the family if I didn't I'm aware that it's no excuse but" for the first time in years he looked ready to cry saying "I'm sorry I failed at being your Brother Chisato" he wrapped his arms around me and cried relentlessly while I told him "it's not your fault Big brother you didn't do it on purpose" I hugged him as did he.

* * *

While I hugged him I told him "Father made you do it so don't blame yourself" he looked on as I said "you made a mistake but it doesn't mean you've failed entirely just get back up and try again" I smiled saying "that's what my Big brother would do" he asked me "when did my little sis get so wise and tenacious" I simply replied with "I met a really really amazing boy he's considered a failure to many but that doesn't stop him" I smiled while he asked "Chisato even after everything I've done to you would you still look at me as your brother" he told me "all I want is to be brother and sister again like we used to be like when we played together and I did crafts with you" I told him "I'd love that Noritaka" he smiled warmly and nodded so we headed back in  **I'm not sure what compelled him to apologise but I'm happy he did because now we can be brother and sister again** suddenly I saw something on his wrist as he said "you made this remember" it was a bracelet with a little bird on as he said "you called it Niisan remember" he had an awkward smirk while telling me "I always use this to remember what's important to me" I simply cried a little **thank you Ren for encouraging me to come here it's because of that encouragement that I managed to make up with Noritaka** he however remarked "if that Anti-magic boy touches you in anyway then he's dead meat ok" I squealed in fear till he said "I'm kidding he seems like an honourable man" I then followed him inside.

 


	27. Honour thy Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about the whole Elemental Magic in this story well I thought I'd list all the forms of Elemental Magic there is the main Four Elements are that of the classical elements Wind, Fire, Water and Earth however some of the others include:  
> Ice  
> Mercury  
> Lightning  
> Poison  
> Stone  
> Steel  
> Frost  
> Tempest  
> Ash  
> Flower  
> Gravity  
> Wood  
> Mist 
> 
> That's just a few the rest will be shown later on

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities_**

**Ren's pov**

**Two day's later**

After we brought Ouma back to the Yellow Nebula all of us did our part to help out with finding the truth about his Father's murder however most of our investigations turned up nothing **I know we've gotta be close right** however Captain Gunter told me "hey kids I've got a job for y'all" me, Leon, Jin, Kyon and Ouma all stood before him as he said "there's a cavern that's about twenty clicks from the Indigo Dragons base that I believe may be where Karaganda's Father was killed" I asked "so would you like us to investigate" he told me "kids I'm coming with you all" Jun then opened a portal for us all while Captain Gunter pushed us in saying "in ya go" he then followed us in laughing like a child.

Once he followed us in he said "well this is close enough I guess" he led us to the cavern till we had to hide behind a corner  **shit** you see Xander Mulier of the Apostates was in the cave meeting with someone else I asked "should we fall back" he pushed a few buttons on his phone saying "I've alerted Jun who's then going to alert the other Captain's" I nodded till he leapt out saying "heya Xandy mind if I chip in" Xander got alerted saying "bastard" he was about to leave till Captain Gunter said _ **Crazy Grigo**_  the room looked as if it was spinning around making most of us feel dizzy till Captain Gunter said "now for who's Mr traitor" he pulled the other dudes hood down showing it was Tatsumi Kunamagwa the Lieutenant of the Indigo Dragons **a Lieutenant is the traitor if that's the case then how many other Battle Mage's are betraying us damn it if word got out then it could cripple their reputation forever** he then said "how the hell did you find us Captain Gunter" the Captain then told him "I wasn't actually looking for you" suddenly he goofy expression turned to a more sinister one as he demanded "did you have a role in the death of Itsuki Karaganda" he glared at him with an incredibly sinister look that gave off a foreboding and oppressive air **was I right when I thought Captain Gunter was just pretending to be a dork if so this guy is far more powerful then he let's on** I could just see Captain Gunter pull out a pipe from the back of his waist till he flicked it releasing a Bo staff **I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this but** I drew the Durandal and Gram to prepare for battle.

As I drew my swords Captain Gunter said "I'm only gonna ask once more did you kill Itsuki Karaganda" Tatsumi told him "you don't scare me old man" Captain Gunter replied with "did you or did you not kill him" Tatsumi teased him saying "what happened to only asking once more" suddenly Captain Gunter told him "I wasn't asking that time" he leapt forward faster than I could see him and began fighting him with his staff blocking the ice shards that were sent his way **this guy I was convinced he's all talk but seeing this I can already tell he's just getting started and is nowhere close to even his partial power** he then hit his staff against the ground which made a chunk of it fly upwards while he said "Kiddo's stay back ok" I nodded till Xander said **_Oak ridge_** he unleashed buzzsaws made of wood that came at us so I said **_Negate_** I was able to negate a few however some still came here **_Fire emperor's rage_** Leon inhaled then exhaled and released a torrent of flames to burn them away eventually saying "your not dieing till we've had our fight" I told him "and on that day I'll beat your ass" he chuckled and helped me up telling me "Ren me, you and Suzumiya go on the offensive Jin and Karaganda back up Captain Gunter" I nodded while heading to Xander **you know I didn't see till now but Leon's got a surprisingly amount of talent for leadership who knows he might be able to lead a team of his own some day.**

* * *

Once we got to Xander he launched a load of trees at him so I cut it up with the Durandal and Gram while saying "shit he's making them faster than I can Negate them" Leon burned them saying "NOW THIS IS JUST BRILLIANT" he smirked and readjusted his shades calling out **_Femrington Secret art- Grand Lion's Roar_** he unleashed the fire while I said "Leon go easy ok" he smirked and let the lion charge saying "too late Ren" he burned away the wood till Xander said "screw this I'm out" he then leapt through a portal while Captain Gunter took down Tatsumi **something's not right Xander is the fourth most dangerous Apostate right after Gunda Julius and Nacht so him running away from a bunch of students doesn't add up either he's not in the mood for battle or he's gone to get back up and that same situation applies to Lieutenant Tatsumi what are they up to or am I gripping at straws** Captain Gunter then held Lieutenant Tatsumi demanding "alright you little shit I'm bringing you back to Toshiro as much as the Draconic jackass annoys me you are his subordinate so it's not my place to punish you" however Tatsumi merely chuckled sinisterly.

After a bit he asked "what made you think that I killed Itsuki Karaganda" Captain Gunter told him "because he wanted to be the Magister despite being of common birth that's why no offence to you Karaganda" Ouma replied with "none taken" Tatsumi instead told me "no quite the contrary I held nothing but respect for his dream of being the Magister no the reason he had to die was because he discovered a little secret of mine" he looked up saying "Captain Gunter Walshmert you should know that the pension plan for someone who's not a Captain isn't that great so I planned to secure alternate funds" suddenly I felt a dark presence as a portal opened up Tatsumi said "greetings Master Nacht" I watched as Nacht walked in he was currently dressed in a black dress shirt with a black cloak that had a hood alongside black latex gloves and combat boots finished by a black skull mask to conceal his face **this Magical presence is thicker than anything I've ever felt it's so dark it's as if it's sucking the hope out of the atmosphere and it's endlessness this guy can't be Human he can't be** I could see Ouma and Kyon completely lost for words while Jin and me were just frozen by fear finally though Leon he actually vomited because of the pressure

_**Magical presence- The power emanated by all Mage's regardless of their power or bloodline. Each Mage's signature has its own unique feel to it however particular attributes give off a certain feel (e.g Fire users give off a more warm feeling) however most Mage's are taught from birth to conceal the power to avoid disrupting the natural order of the world.** _

__I merely stood and felt my feet shaking slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Noritaka Sakamoto  
> Age- 29  
> Birthday- 31st October  
> Height- 5'11 or 180cm  
> Weight- 85kg or 188lbs  
> Hair colour- Brown  
> Eye colour- Heterochromic (Blue in left Green in right)  
> Magic- Sand and Elemental (Lightning variety)  
> Equipment- Takemikazuchi, Healing potion's and Magic communication device  
> Fun facts- He trains for 4 hour's a day, he used to build sand castles with his Magic as a kid to improve his ability to make constructs (that's his excuse for why he did it), he still does arts and crafts despite what happened between him and Chisato, he's aware of the Vampire rumour Gunter started but he actually finds it funny weirdly enough, he has a lot of female admirers however he doesn't even know they've got feelings for him, his favourite animal is an eagle, like Chisato he's allergic to dogs and his favourite food is anything spicy


	28. Gunter Walshmert

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities_**

**Gunter's pov**

After Nacht emerged he said "so your the ones who scared Xander off" Xander emerged from behind him saying "yes sir I'm sorry to bring you out here" he however told him "do not fret Xander considering the abilities of these individuals it's only right off you to come seek me out" Xander then went halfway through a portal while Nacht told him "if I'm not back in half an hour then send them in" Xander then left **what's he up to considering the hell he gave Captain Lucas ten years ago I'm extra cautious about this guy and honestly that's a good thing his power's nothing to scoff at hell even Asas might struggle against him** I said "kids get Lieutenant Tatsumi out of here" Kyon came to his senses saying "rr right sir" I told them all "I'll handle this one" Kyon got everyone ready to leave **Jun** **made a good call convincing me to have a second teleporter join us honestly I work that poor kid to death and I feel bad for it** however Nacht said _ **Dark Cocoon**_ he trapped Ren in an orb of darkness while I held my Bo staff.

As I held my staff he said "Captain Gunter Walshmert the future head of the Walshmert Clan I've heard many tales of your craftiness in battle now it's a question of is there any substance to them" I looked at him asking "I've gotta a question for you if you'd be decent enough to answer it" he gestured for me to ask I asked him directly "why imprison Akanami but let the others go" he retorted with "he perplexes me that's all" he then generated an aura of darkness saying **_Dark Refrain_** I saw some Magical energy surround him so I launched my staff at him only for it to shoot back **what the this isn't the Tennouji Clan's ability of Reflection I've witnessed it and this is something else** I got pushed back by the recoil only to say _**Blüte der Abenddämmerung**_ at that moment I created a cloud of poisonous gas that entrapped the room **if he doesn't die in two minutes then I'll have to get serious** he however blew open a hole in the celling to make the gas leak out so I said "alrighty then time to stop play time" _**Vergiften**_ the ends of my Bo staff got covered in poison so I charged and clashed with a blade of Darkness that he made creating sparks in the process he reeled back as did I only to go for a strike to his legs then a chest strike followed by an uppercut with my staff **he's not showing a whole load of damage he must be using Mana Sector to limit my attacks damage hehe if that's the case two can play at that game** I then entered a long battle of my staff Vs his blade

_**Mana Sector- The ability to manipulate the Mana in a particular area for a variety of uses be it increasing defenses or to increase the reach or damage of Magical attacks. This technique is infamous for taking nearly 10 years for even the most talented Mage's to get the hang of nevermind actually master it.** _

While we clashed he pushed me back so I called out **_Mana Sector- Cheat_** ** _run_** using Mana Sector I began running along the walls of the cavern while Nacht unleashed blasts of darkness **I can tell he's holding back either he's really really cocky or he's plotting something and based on what little Captain Lucas told me about his fight with him I'm guessing it's option 1** Nacht then said **_Darkness magna_** the walls got covered in spikes made of darkness so I leapt from the wall calling out **_March of mine_** using my illusion Magic I was able to create several hundred clones all of which rushed Nacht who held them off with some difficulty all the while the clash of power began smashing apart the cave I said "you aren't half bad Nacht" he looked at me and knocked my staff away till I said **_Mana Sector- Giftangriff_**  my fists became covered in a poisonous gas that allowed me to give my punches an extra omf **I may have based this on Scary Ikeda's I mean Akari's way of fighting but it does the job** while I stood Nacht said "Gunter Walshmert by all stretches of the imagination our Magic's shouldn't be able to counter one another's and yet your surviving against me for that I commend you" **something's wired about this guy his Vim feels strangely familiar** now your likely wondering what Vim is well it's essentially the life force all living beings give off consciously or unconsciously no one not even people with Death Magic can alter it however I can use it to predict my enemies movements from the smallest change in their body language to the way they breath  **ah something's strange about him but I can't quite figure out what exactly it is yet** I then engaged in a punching barrage with him as he said **_Mana Sector- Et_**   _ **tenebrae mendacium**_ his fists became covered in darkness while we battled.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ren**

**Ren's pov**

*Gasp* I tried to move my body but it felt like I was being held down by something **were am I my body feels so heavy and my eyes are barely staying open what happened to me oh I remember me and the others nearly escaped bit Nacht imprisoned me in that thing** I wanted to clench my fist and I wanted to force my way out but I couldn't even move a finger till I heard something in my head "boo" I saw the figure from my dream the other day crouching before me saying "heya dumb dumb" he cackled sadistically while I asked "who are you" he replied with "I'm you but cooler" **oh great I get enough of this from Jin now I've got whoever or whatever this guy is** he then told me "it's like I said I'm your unfriendly neighborhood Devil" he held my chin and laughed at me **oh come on man** he said "I can get you out but it'll cost ya" he let me go saying "if I let you out you owe me a favour k" **I can't get out of here by myself so I guess I've got no choice** I told him "one favour doesn't seem like a problem though what do I call you" he said "I'm Ren Akanami" he cackled till I said "given what you call yourself how about Akuma" he held his head in his hand saying "Akuma Akuma Akuma Akuma sounds cool now bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" he flicked my forehead making me get a strange resonance.

After I felt the resonance I suddenly broke free of the cocoon with black lightning bolts that had red outlines surrounding my body so much so it made Captain Gunter and Nacht look on Nacht said "incredible no one's ever broken free of my Dark Cocoon truly amazing" I picked up the Durandal and Gram saying "sorry I'm late Captain" at that moment multiple portals opened showing Captain Akari, Captain Toshiro and Captain Noritaka Toshiro said "you love making a mess huh Gunty" Noritaka faced me while Nacht leapt through a portal himself  **damn it we lost him** I however saw the devastation made by the fight as Captain Gunter said "oops" Akari however told him "you should be more careful idiot" Akari was a beautiful looking woman with a mature voluptuous body seafoam blue eyes and blond hair that was tied in a bun currently she was wearing a white shirt like thing with thigh high stockings and boots with the blue robe of the Blue Orcas over her shoulders  **I remember last year she won a beauty contest but strangely enough she never actually entered into it** Captain Gunter upon seeing her said "oh um hhh hi Akari hehehe" he was shaking in his boots at the mere sight of her.

After the area got secured Captain's Akari Gunter and Noritaka all surrounded me while Akari asked "how exactly did you escape" I told her "honestly I don't know the best I can say is I got lucky" I rubbed the back of my neck and nervously smiled **I can't tell them about Akuma who the hell would believe me about it** Captain Gunter patted my head saying "you did good kid" he put away his Bo staff telling me "you got a minute" the others briefly stepped away while he told me "I never did tell you why I chose to bring you in" he took off his cloak saying "it's because like you I was discriminated against for my Poison Magic so in other words I get it kiddo" he smiled solemnly saying "I made a good call bringing you in now go on get some rest you've earned it" he then had Jun bring me back to base.

**Meanwhile with Gunter**

**Back to Gunter's pov**

****After Ren left I stood alongside the other Captain's present saying "he's one of a kind huh" Noritaka told me "he's certainly a unique I'll admit that" **so you said something more than a simple yes or no I'm impressed Mr Vampire** however Akari mentioned "I'll confess I made a mistake not recruiting him" we all turned to her as she said "I'll admit he caught my eye during the Display Festival" she smirked only to tell me "train him well Gunter" she walked on only to tell me "I owe them that much" **who's she on about I've never seen Akari show so much sadness before in fact come to think about it the only emotion she really shows is rage the majority of the time** I then got to helping the others **I came here hoping to find out who killed Ouma's Father and instead I battled Nacht yikes what a wicked twist of fate.**


	29. Black Matutina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ren and the other apprentice Mage's for Yellow Nebula had their run in with Nacht halfway across the country Bryce and the Black Matutina's had their own little thing going on with Bryce making an unusual discovery one that will forever alter his destiny no matter what he chooses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the members of the Black Matutina's I'll list them below:  
> 1) Bryan Chaplin (Captain)  
> 2) Enri Kano (Lieutenant)  
> 3) Rikuto Takitsubo (second seated officer)  
> 4) Gordon Mazarati (member)  
> 5) Oonagh McArdle (member)  
> 6) Jericho Maruvi (member)  
> 7) José Nantano (member)  
> 8) Hyate Amada (member)  
> 9) Henry Aduai (member)  
> 10) Draco Amatsu (member)  
> 11) Penelope Salory (member)  
> 12) Rei Fugikawa (member)  
> 13) Yoriko Oosuki (member)  
> 14) Sally Westfield (member)  
> 15) Bryce Chaplin (apprentice Mage)  
> 16) Momo Itō (appreciate Mage)  
> 17) Rikka Seravaki (apprentice Mage)
> 
> So there we have it also they have 800 soldiers of unseated ranks on another note the Battalion itself is not only famed for being very powerful but it's also known for them being a very tightknit group.
> 
> Also little bit of trivia before Bryan took command the Black Matutina's were formerly the 5 ranked Battalion but after he practically whipped them into shape and he recruited even more members he was able to bring them to the number 1 spot and many believe that even if Bryan were to die or retire then the square would continue to be number 1 since each member on their own is quite powerful in their own right.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities_**

**Bryce's pov**

**In the Nagano prefecture**

**Concurrent with Gunter Vs Nacht**

After deciding to go with the Black Matutina's I've quickly managed to adjust to the Battalion whether or not it's because Dad's the Captain I don't know but still it's been a real treat **despite my current relationship with him I know that joining the #1 Battalion is the best thing I can do to get one step closer to becoming the Magister** I smirked while envisioning myself as him **just you watch Ren I'll overtake you my dear rival** Rikka remarked "your thinking of your boyfriend again aren't you" I replied with "whatever gave you the idea he's my boyfriend" her and Momo laughed while we resumed formation you see currently we're in midair trying to escort a cargo truck Rikka and Momo are using broomsticks while I'm using Wind Magic to fly around **ah this made getting to middle school so much easier to bad Mom would always throw a fit whenever I did** I though saw something suspicious so I said "Itō-san Seravaki-san something seems off I'm gonna check it out" Rikka said "we'll keep watch up here" I then descended to go investigate **I know Dad assigned just us three but something seems odd about this mission.**

Once I landed on top of the truck Loveagith remarked "stay alert Bryce" I nodded while looking about **come to think of it Dad never actually stated what this cargo is he only told us to keep a watch over it** I however pushed myself to the side since an assailant had just attempted to fire a water based spell at me I said "who are you affiliated with the Apostates or some mercenary group" I quickly drew Dàinself while my cloaked attacker said "come at me" **distorted voice huh either it's Magic or voice modulator regardless I can't figure out who it is with their voice alone** my attacker then said **_Sea God's roar_** I gigantic serpentine creature made of water came out of their hand so I said in response **_Fire dragon's charge_** both our dragon's collapsed till they unleashed a gravity blast  **shit they've got Gravity Magic this'll be hard** I quickly grabbed Loveagith till the truck stopped and I got disarmed although I began using blasts of various elements to counter their attacks until Momo landed saying **_Twin Wing's_** she held her blades asking "need a hand" I remarked "yeah I might" my attacker told me "your formation is all off and your not fighting at full power" he pushed me off the truck then unleashed his Magical presence **shit this isn't even half their power I can tell that much but it's already distorting the world around us** Momo landed a hit on the attackers shoulder but they threw her away until I heard **_Spear Unleash_** Rikka threw her spear until our foe swatted it aside  **this guy is far more powerful than anyone I've come across before oh well I'll just have to go all out then** I muttered "let's reach for the sky shall we" after I recovered Dàinself me and my assailant shot upwards with me using Wind Magic and them using Gravity Magic I assume while we flew we crashed into eachother making a few shockwaves as a result until I unleashed my full power **I always have to keep it contained as due to my immense Magic presence and the fact that I can use all forms of Elemental Magic if I even unleash a slither of it on the ground I've had moments where I'd smash the ground up just with 10% but up here I can go all out without worry** my assailant then held their hands clasped saying  ** _Orbital Drop_** they made a series of graviton explosions that I began dodging and weaving away from.

While I dodged and weaved I said **_Silent wind bow_** with a simple hand gesture I was able to make a series of crossbows out of wind which I then fired saying immediately afterwards **_Hydrangea macrophylla_** the air became surrounded by blooming flowers which I then used to hide behind however my assailant had other ideas **_Fire emperor's rage_** the flowers burned away till my assailant told me "your not taking advantage of your power you Bryce Chaplin have the power to use all elements and yet you stick to the main ones such foolishness" **they're right I despite my ability to use all Elements I do stick to the four classical elements because A the spells for them are easy to use and develop and B because my Dad uses them all so I guess out of some stupid grudge I tried to avoid using them all so I wouldn't be like him** my attacker then knocked me out of the sky with a single gut punch **man I went down too easily there for all my power and being a so called prodigy I don't exactly live up to the hype** I however envisioned Ren's face in my mind **he's never going to give up yet so why should I he pulls through everything so** I shouted "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME I DID" I reactivated my wind Magic and flew for my attacker **as if I'm gonna loose to my rival just watch Ren I'm gonna surpass you** we then flew about the sky and fired countless Magical blasts at eachother all the while maintaining air time **_Silver Bullet_** I fired countless shards of Mercury **_Spirit of Zenith_** my attacker fired a blast of Wind Magic while I dropped down after deactivating my Wind Magic they said "giving up already" I however had a gigantic smirk on my face  **Now** I suddenly reactivated it and shot forward calling out **_Wooden Wyvern Bite_** they blew it apart till I said "I'VE GOT YOU NOW" **_Dàinself Secret art- Complete Cutting_** the sky roared as I screamed with the cutting "AHAHHAHHAHAAHH" my assailant then dropped down to earth till I used Gravity Magic to catch them.

* * *

After I landed I told Momo and Rikka "sorry for leaving you two out of that fight" Rikka said "it's alright besides we wouldn't have been much use up there" I looked at the sky realising that the battle had caused multiple clouds to disperse and had messed up a bit of the ground below **maybe I overdid it just a little** I half-heartedly chuckled while rubbing the back of my neck till my attacker took his hood down showing it was my Dad **what the hell** he said "I'm glad you realised that you didn't work as a team" he patted out heads saying "but you've passed the induction"  **huh** the other Black Matutina members came out of the truck holding up three robe's for us while Gordon said "no one's ever managed to beat Captain Bryan before" he smiled while Dad said "great work all of you I look forward to next time"  **did he just praise us that's** I was at a partial loss for words till I got given the Battalion's robe's unlike Momo and Rikka's that were short enough to only cover their upper body mine was more like a cape that fell to my ankles with the Battalion's logo printed in the back  **last I checked Ren isn't a full-time member of Yellow Nebula hm if only by a single margin I've pulled ahead of him** I smirked till I asked Dad "I didn't cause any life-threatening injuries did I" he remarked "the Mana Sector was able to limit the bulk of the damage don't worry I'll live" he then marched off only for him to remark "you look like Super Magnus"  **did he** I felt a small tear stream down the right side of my face  **he remembered I made that damned doll years ago but he remembers** you see when I was six I made a doll of myself that I called Super Magnus to show the all-powerful kind of Battle Mage I'd want to be Dad merely told me "then go become him" and part of its appearance was a black cape just like mine **as of for the name I was six when your that age shit like that's cool** **still it amazes me that he remembered it I thought he wouldn't remember something so trivial** me and the others then headed back while I said "sorry again guys" Rikka told me "it's fine" **looks like improving team work is next on my to-do list.**

**Back at the Black Matutina's base**

After the fight with my Dad I decided to sit in the garden area of the base to catch some fresh air  **ah this is the life** however I felt my phone buzzing so I opened it to see Mina had texted me:

 **St. Mina-** Hey Bryce I just heard about you getting inducted into the Black Matutina's nice job

 **Señor Prodigy-** Thanks Mina by the way how's it going with the Indigo Dragons?

 **St. Mina-** It's going pretty well the squads a lively bunch but we're friends with Leon so I'm sure we're used to it now 

 **Señor Prodigy-** Haha yeah we will be

 **St. Mina-** Brcye I know it sounds wired and I understand if it creeps you out but earlier I couldn't help but feel like you were in a fight are you hurt

 **Señora Prodigy-** I was in a battle my Dad did it as an induction method apparently it's a and I quote "Battalion tradition that all Captain's and newbies follow" end quote 

 **Señor Prodigy-** Hey Mina I appreciate you worrying about me and no I didn't find it creepy I actually find it kinda cute really 

 **St. Mina-** You find it um eep sorry Bryce there's a big battle going on so the base is on full alert Captain Gunter Captain Akari Captain Noritaka and Captain Toshiro are on the scene bye 

 **Señor Prodigy-** I'll see you Mina and if there's a problem call me ok

I put my phone down **that girl really is something special just talking to her over text is great for calming me down nevermind when I talk to her face to face it's as though she's an angel who's been sent to ease someone's pain** I however entered a blushing fit over thinking about her **damn it Bryce you don't have time for romance you've gotta focus on becoming the Magister** I hit myself in the face and regained my composure **it's true Mina is incredibly special to me and I want to be with her but for now I've gotta focus on becoming the Magister and when that's done and when I'm truly a powerful person in more than name alone I'll tell her how I feel I'll make her the happiest woman on earth because that's the kind of man I want to be the kind who makes his woman feel loved and appreciated** I clenched my fist in anticipation **and just like Ren I want to be the kind of Magister who protects his friends from harm I'm not just concerned about becoming more powerful than anyone else no I want to use my power to protect what I love you taught me that Ren that power means nothing if it's not gained for the sake of what you love** I however felt a mysterious presence near me.

As I felt the presence I stood up ready to draw Dàinself till I saw a small figure of light heading away  **it could either be José pulling a prank or its something else either way it's better if I investigate** I followed it while Loveagith remarked "I'm sensing an insane amount of Magical power from that thing Bryce by careful" I nodded while the figure giggled a bit and went behind a corner **the way their acting it sounds like a kid playing a game** I followed it as my cape blew about till I saw the figure get corner I asked "is anything there" the light dispersed showing a little girl who I'd say looked to be about 5-7 based on her appearance I asked her "hey little lady what're you doing in here" the girl said "I wanted somebody to play with and you did" she giggled saying "I'm Gabriel what's your name" I told her "I'm Bryce Chaplin say Gabriel why don't we find your parents I bet their worried sick about you"  **something's odd nevermind the fact that Gabriel's a boys name but as far as I'm aware outside of Dad the only other Battalion members who have kid's are Gordon and Rei who have a son called Henrik** Gabriel then told me "I don't have a Mommy or Daddy" I simply stood **oh I am a total bonehead you'd think being friends with Ren would make me used to this but I'm far from it ah shit I'm an Idiot** she told me "I'm an Archangel after all hehehe"  **um ok backtrack a little here u just met a little kid called Gabriel now she's saying she's an Archangel oh I am a total idiot for not seeing it sooner** I said "Gabriel how do you know what an Archangel is" she said "I am one that's how Bryce" she let out two little white wings saying "I've contained most of my power so I can come play which you did thank you" I was about to leave till she asked "say would you want to hang around you see interesting"  **having an Archangel at my side could be off benefit and besides if I let her wonder off looking like that then I'd be a pretty shitty guy** I told her "sure come on" she suddenly held my hand and walked alongside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Bryan Chaplin  
> Age- 53  
> Birthday- 13th July  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'9 or 175cm  
> Weight- 70kg or 156lbs  
> Hair colour- Blond  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Magic- Elemental (Gravity, Fire, Ice, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Poison, Wood and Mercury variety), Rune, Saint and Hex (curse variety)  
> Equipment- Healing potion's and Magic communication device  
> Fun facts- He's the reason Bryce has spiky hair, he is known to work late into the night, he recruited most his squad members outside of the official exam which is why they have so many members, he enjoys befriending small animals in his private time, his other favourite pastime is looking up at the sky and watching the clouds, his ideal type of woman is Charlotte (she's his wife and Bryce's Mother), his favourite animal is any small ones and his favourite food is Charlotte's cooking.


	30. Making it official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Battle Mage arc and next chapter will begin the Kyoto chronicles arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Ouma Karaganda  
> Age- 17  
> Birthday- 1st June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'10 or 178cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 181 lbs  
> Hair colour- Crimson  
> Eye colour- Seafoam blue  
> Magic- Darkness and Elemental (Wind and Ash variety)  
> Equipment- Minazuki (that's his katanas name) and Grimoire's (for using more advanced spells)  
> Fun facts- He trains for 6 hours a day, he likes going for beach walks, similar to Ren he likes going up to high places when he wants to think, he gels his hair, his favourite animal is cat's due to their mischievous nature, he claims he hates kids but it's shown he actually gets on with them, his ideal type of partner is the kind who enjoy pranks, his favourite food is Macaroni and he spends a lot of time cleaning his katana.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [ For Akuma speaking mentally ]_**

**Ren's pov**

**Two week's later**

**In Sanistaia**

After our run in with Nacht me and the rest of the class all gathered at Sanistaia the central command for all Battle Mage's since today we're going to actually become proper members of our squad's **I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous right now but oh well I bet everyone is** currently Asas was promoting current Battle Mage's to slightly higher ranks he said "now Moriko Sakamoto for containing a swarm of Salamander's I award you with 7th class Junior Mage your Sand Magic was truly remarkable" **wait Moriko that's Chisato's sister according to her Moriko used to pinch her things when Chisato was a little girl just to bully her** he then ended it while saying "now for those young Mage's who've finished their apprenticeships with the Battalion's please step forward" everyone baring Bryce Rikka and Momo all stepped forward **just wait Bryce I'll get the edge over you buddy**.

Once we stood there Asas said "now all of you young Mage's have shown incredible improvement since you joined making you all the youngest generation of Mage's to get inducted this fast it's truly my pleasure to make you all known" I got handed the Yellow Nebula robe although mine was slightly longer since it stopped at my waist rather than the middle of my back **I did it I've been fully accepted** I had to stop myself from crying till Asas said "now repeat the oath with me" we all held out right hands up and recited:

_May we always stand ready and stand proud let our legs be fast our fists furious our heads calm and our hearts a thousand strong for we are Battle Mage's_

We then our Battalion's robes on while Bryce held some kids hand **what the hells the deal behind her I can sense an insane amount of Magical power from that kiddo** Asas then said "and as a special announcement I'd like to introduce two young Mage's who I awarded with the Paragon Star a short while ago" he gestured for me and Bryce to step forward saying "these two young men Bryce Chaplin and Ren Akanami both showed incredible bravery and courage in the face of danger so to make it official I award them with the Paragon Star" we got given replicas of them since the real things are at our dorm rooms  **this is it huh the day people slowly start to see my worth** Roland said "smile Ren" I did that while me and Bryce raised our arms to show our victory.

After the awards were handed out we all got given some refreshments so I stood about till Bryce said "I became a Battle Mage before you Ren" I retorted with "need I remind you who survived an encounter with Deep Forest and Nacht" we glared at eachother till he let some of his Magical presence emerge leading it to mold into an eagle like creature I however let a portion of my power out to scare him a little  **hehehe** Jin said "guys don't do it" Leon said "this ought be fun" I could see even members of the Five major Clan's getting scared Bryce glared at me saying "I've been waiting for this day my sheer power against your Anti-magic" I said "bring it on Brycey-boy" all of our classmates were now terrified till we stopped and burst into a fit of laughter so much so we needed to grip eachother's shoulder's to stay standing "hahahahahahahahha" we laughed and laughed on till I eventually said "oh man you guys were so scared hahaha" eventually we calmed down as Jin asked "so you don't want to kill eachother" we shook our heads while I said "what would I do without my number 1 rival after all" Bryce remarked with a deadpan expression "I'd be the Magister" me and him then entered another comedic argument over who deserves it more **honestly me and this guy our rivalry might get intense some times but at the end of the day I know for a fact that we'll always be friends no matter what happens to us or where life takes us because he's more than my best friend and my first friend he's the closest thing I've got to a Brother** we put our arms around eachother and took a photo while making sure we got our robe's in the shot Bryce did the peace sign while I stuck my tounge out **around him I can goof off without feeling like I'm wasting time rather I feel happy to mess around with him now and again** our friend group approached us as Leon said "aw I was hoping you'd fight" I retorted with "someday Leon someday" he chuckled till I heard footsteps behind us.

* * *

As I heard the footsteps I looked back seeing a tall looking man who said "Leon and Lucy congratulations on making it into the Battalion's you wanted" Leon said "DDD Dad"  **wait this dudes his Dad** Leon's Dad is a tall looking man with fiery orange hair like his son and daughter albeit with a teal green eye since over his right eyes he has an eye patch made of fire mostly hiding a jagged scar **he's SO COOL AH** he then said to me "you must be Ren Leon's told me a lot about you young man" I said "it's a pleasure to meet you sir" he held his hand up saying "there's no need for sir just Lucas will do" he then hugged Leon and Lucy saying "I'm so proud of you too" Lucy nodded saying "thank you Daddy" Leon said "thank Dad" he smiled while the three of them left **Leon's Dad seems like a likeable man actually I know what to do about my robe's with a certain someone** I had Jin take a photo of them and I sent the image to Byakuya.

**Ten minutes prior to the awards**

**Byakuya's pov**

I was currently sitting with the other kids at the orphanage since they wanted to see the award ceremony **all those nobles do they even know what hard work is** I however got a photo from Ren as I said "everyone Ren sent me something" Takeshi one of the boys here said "I bet he said he quits" I told him "that's a horrible thing to say" he chuckled till I said "Ren's been accepted into Yellow Nebula" they all got surprised and admittedly so did I  **I always knew he could do it but a Battalion like Yellow Nebula that's a big leap for him no matter I'm proud of him regardless he's worked hard to get there and I'm sure he'll continue to work hard** I smiled while muttering "still not tall enough though" I then resumed looking at the ceremony as Ren and his classmates went up.

**Now back to Ren's pov**

**Current time**

**At Garladia dorms**

After the ceremony Ouma stood alongside me saying "hey Akanami thank you" he had all of us who met him in the dungeon before him saying "thanks to you guys I found out the truth of my Father's death" I asked "what'll you do now" he said "I'm gonna go figure things out for now though goodbye" he walked away while I waved him off until I got surrounded by everyone who said "nice job Akanami" I told them "but guys you all got accepted into the Battalion's" I smiled at them till Kyon pointed out "true but let's face it no one in this room worked half as hard as you have" I told them "it's fine guys really now if you don't mind I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go hit the hay" I left them while Bryce hanged out with the others **man I'm sleepy as hell lately I've been neglecting my sleep so this'll do me good** however I felt a chill go down my back **_[Hey there Ren]_** I said "Akuma what are you after" he replied with _ **[Just wanted to remind you that you owe me but I can tell the day I cash in that favour is fast approaching]**_ I then marched on.

* * *

 

**Now to Bryce's pov**

After Ren left I sat about with Gabriel who said "where's he going" I said "oh Ren he's going to bed" he pointed out "your smiling hehe" she giggled like a kid so I said "that dude just does that to me" I smiled till Jin asked "hey Bryce it's time we addressed the elephant in the room what's with the kid" I told her "everyone this is Gabriel and yes I do mean as in the Archangel" Gabriel said "Hiya everyone" all the girls said "aw" I could tell Rikka wanted to point out how cute she is but was doing her best not to **ah well I can't blame her for trying to stay in character and in all fairness Gabriel is adorable** Gabriel said "Bryce seems interesting so I'm hanging about him" I saw the time saying "oh if better go to bed" Gabriel followed me as I said "I take you want to join me" she nodded till Jin said "like a Papa with his little girl" Gabriel muttered "pa Papa that's what I'll call Bryce I'll call him Papa" **Jin you actual bastard I'm gonna kill you for this one** however things got awkward since Gabriel said to Mina "and I'll call her Mama because she makes Papa happy" I immediately blushed and got embarrassed as did Mina **so much for sticking to your goals wait I can work around this haha Bryce Chaplin your a genius** I said "yeah Mina does make me happy"  **ha no one expected me to say that got em** however Mina said "he makes me happy as a friend yeah as" we both muttered while walking away "friends" I then headed to bed while Gabriel held my hand **I know she's an Archangel and she's got more power than I could possibly dream off attaining but seeing her in that childlike body I just wanna protect her and care for her just like I want to protect Mina I want to protect Gabriel from harm and put a stop to anyone who'd do them both harm** I smiled till I heard Ren snoring as I passed by his room **that's one thing I wish I could stop though seriously he sounds like a Dragon napping.**

After I got to my room I said "I'll grab a futon you can have the bed" Gabriel shook her head saying "I don't wanna do that to you Papa"  **damn it I wanna stop this but she sounds too adorable when she does it you know what I'll go with it for now then who knows I might warm up to it** I took my cape off while Gabriel turned away so I got my pajamas on saying "I'll get you some pajamas tomorrow after school ok" she nodded saying "night Papa" I said "night Gabriel" as soon as I turned the light off she wrapped her little arms around my body and snuggled into me letting off tint snores in the process while I myself fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lucas Femrington  
> Age- 54  
> Birthday- 4th July  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 6'1 or 185cm  
> Weight- 89kg or 198lbs  
> Hair colour- Fiery Orange  
> Eye colour- Teal green  
> Magic- Elemental (Fire, Water and Lightning variety), Rune, Armoury (weapon variety) and Enhancement (physical variety)  
> Equipment- Healing potion's and Fiery eye patch (it's made out of specially generated flames that won't burn anything it's only purpose is to be a symbol of his power)  
> Fun facts- Despite his eye patch not burning anything it's implied it gives off heat (I image the summer isn't fun for him), he gets in well with animals, he secretly uses his flames to light barbecues, he likes St. Bernard's the best of all dogs, according to several people he looks like an adult version of Leon and several people also claim he was very much like Leon in personality terms in his youth, his favourite animal is a lion, his favourite food is roasted duck and he can play the violin pretty well.


	31. Kyoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the apprenticeships at the Battle Mage Battalion's now over Ren and his friends move ever forward with their lives to where it's now summer time for them all and better yet their taking a trip to Kyoto for the summer however what should be a happy time for Ren isn't so great as he understand himself and what he is even less but when the sins of the past come back to haunt the city and lives are put at risk it's up to the students of Class 1 to set aside whatever differences they might have and work together to protect the city from doom but will Ren learn to accept himself or will his inner darkness consume him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick warning this chapter will switch between pov's constantly so sorry about that but it's the best way to really get what's going on.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [ For Akuma speaking mentally ]_**

**Ren's pov**

**Three months later**

After we got accepted as Battle Mage's we all began our careers as them with many calling us "The Golden Generation" since despite our young age we've all become full fledged Battle Mage's  **I don't know how I feel about being part of the Golden Generation but I'm finally making headway in fact come to think of it is better buy Captain Gunter something from Kyoto as a way of saying thanks for accepting me into the group** Bryce who currently had Gabriel on his lap said "hey Ren do you know anything about Kyoto" he rubbed the back of his neck saying "I'm kinda behind on Japanese history hehe sorry" I told him "I'm sadly the same as you buddy" Gabriel just looked out the window of the train excitedly while Mina showed her what everything was **Bryce won't admit it but he's really starting to see Gabriel as his daughter honestly whenever I see Bryce Mina and Gabriel hanging out they look like a real family it's cute really the way they interact with each other**  I looked out the window while Chisato said "hey Ren I have something to ask" I turned to her as she said "I thought that the two of us could go for a wonder" I told her "that sounds fun" I smiled while the trio continued.

After we arrived at the hotel and we got to our rooms I was in a room with Leon, Bryce, Kyon and Danuja I after putting my bags down said "now then" I pulled out some bands for my wrists and ankles that weighed 6kg so I said "see you guys in a bit" they nodded so I went for the training I missed this morning by going for a run to find a spot to train **I've gotta get stronger and stronger so that I can stay at the top of my game no matter what I can't loose not when I've barely even began to rise up** eventually I saw a spot to train so I did my usual physical routine while keeping my weighted bands on **I will surpass Bryce then Leon then Captain Gunter and every other Captain alongside him and then and only then can I truly say I earned the position of the Magister without a doubt I won't loose** I after doing a ground pound managed to crack the ground around me making a small crater  **oops** I could see Chisato just walking by while I said "sorry for scaring you" she waved while saying "I was hoping to do some training myself" she nervously tapped her feet saying "It's um not quite battle training but it's something I've been doing for a bit of fun" she played a song on her phone and began doing a ballet like routine with so much grace and beauty she looked like the song itself was guiding her body **she's beautiful and graceful** she carried on doing it with a massive smile on her face and grace that exemplified her beauty **she's genuinely amazing she's got a heart of gold with a face so beautiful that you can't help but be drawn in and a kindness that could calm even the most brutal of Demons and the wildest of storms she's just** I muttered with a small tear "amazing" she looked at me asking "are you ok Ren" I told her "huh yeah I'm fine I was just going to say that was amazing what you did there Chisato" she blushed while I went back to get changed since Ms Sakurabai wanted me to unpack properly.

**Quickly to Chisato's pov**

After Ren left I held my fist gently **now's my chance to get to closer to him and get on his good side** the girls emerged with Erika saying "aw Ren thought you were amazing"  **eep** I hid my face till Erika said "don't worry Operation: Win Ren's heart is gonna begin for it well help you by giving you advice on how to do it" **how to do it eep I'm not together with Ren yet though ahaha** Erika said "oh my God I am so sorry I didn't mean like that" she reassured me till she said "it's kinda cute when your around Ren" I blushed saying "he's a um really really amazing person unlike me" I held my head down till she said "that's not true you've got a lot of amazing qualities such as your kindness and generosity" I nodded till they disappeared after Ren showed up again he said "all done sorry about that" **eep he's so handsome** currently Ren was wearing a white t-shirt that fully displayed his muscular and toned body along with his trademark headband **calm down Chisato he's just a guy your hanging out with a guy you're in love with and it'll be us alone eep this feels like a date ahahgah** we then walked off till Erika muttered "good luck by the way I had Lucy put a communication rune on you so I'll give you tips" I nodded while Ren said to me "you um look nice today Chisato" I blushed saying "thank you Ren"  **ahahha** Erika said "be careful girl" we then headed off.

* * *

**No one's pov**

While Ren and Chisato walked throughout Kyoto they visited a few stores and sampled some of the local cuisine till they got to a gift store Ren was currently racking his musclebound brain over what to buy Captain Gunter so much so he was on the verge of tearing his hair out he said "damn it is there some kind of deity that forbids me from this" he clenched his fist saying "no I'm not done" Chisato however saw something that made her blush **this could help me out a little** you see she'd just laid eyes upon a enmusubi charm a charm that's made to help couples or singles find love Erika whispered over the phone more or less "go on it'll be fun but don't tell Anti-boy" Chisato then paid for it till Ren left with a daruma doll for Captain Gunter Chisato said "that's a good gift" suddenly some water splashed Ren a little showing his muscles more clearly **_(Author's note- Totally wasn't Lucy's doing yeah totally not)_** Ren then got handed a towel by a store clerk to clean himself up however Erika said "now's your chance take a peek at his body" Chisato however was far to embarrassed and fainted in more comedic fashion **guess she's gonna be a single Pringle for a little while longer** was all Erika thought to herself while Ren carried Chisato back to the hotel.

**Later that night**

**Back to Chisato's pov**

After the disastrous hang out with Ren I decided to stay at the hotel till me and the girls went for a wait in the hot springs I said "ah this is so relaxing" Erika said "sorry for that mess earlier" I said "it's ok" **still I didn't know Ren had a six pack Bryce and Leon always speak of how well built he is but that was something else** suddenly though Karla grabbed my breasts saying "damn girl what do you do to get them this big" I simply froze from embarrassment although I could see Tsubasa in the corner so I swam to her after the girls got me free I asked "what's wrong Tsubasa-san" she said "huh I'm ok" she looked down till I said "it's ok to talk about it" she said "alright *sigh* fine I've been feeling bad about the Display Festival and how much I screwed up" she looked down saying "I made a fool of myself and Dad he wouldn't stop telling me that" she cried lightly so I let her cry into my shoulder **I had no idea she had this kind of problem she's normally the strongest woman I know right after my Mother** she said "every time I mess up he makes it clear I did he he" I wrapped my arms around her saying "Tsubasa-san you aren't alone in the parent problems my family aren't exactly what you'd call 'happy' so I get it" she stopped crying eventually so I said "so com talk to me anytime you want to ok and I'll listen" she nodded saying "your a good person Chisato" I merely nodded and bathed with the others **ever since I saw Ren reach out to Uriel I've been trying to reach out to others as well I doubt I've done a good job but I've tried**.

After we got back to our room I was sharing a room with Erika, Lucy, Mina, Gabriel and Chika I told them "thank you for trying to help earlier everyone" I bowed till Erika said "it's fine don't worry" Gabriel then got dressed into her pajamas by Mina who had her wearing some unicorn one's **she's so cuutttee** Gabriel said "how do I look Mama" Mina blushed at the thought of being called Mama only to say "you look great Gabriel now it's time for bed" Gabriel got into bed till Mina told me "you and Ren would be adorable together" I blushed at the mention of his name till I went to bed **ever since I came here to Garladia I've made some amazing friends among both boys and girls and I don't say it enough but I'm genuinely happy I get to be friends with them all they're such amazing people with even more amazing Magic's** once I closed my eyes I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**In ???**

I woke up seeing my family coming at me again Moriko my big sister said "you little wench" Naoki said "to think this creature is my sister"  **no no not again** I prepared to be hit till I heard someone shout "CHISATO" Ren leapt to my defense and fought them off while he cried out "CAPTAIN GET HER TO SAFETY" Noritaka then carried me away from the fighting while Ren held them off.

At that moment I shot up seeing the others were asleep **it was that dream again I've had it over and over again but this is the first time where Ren and Big brother have come to save me** I wiped away my tears and went back to bed **that's right I've got people who'll fight for me now people I can count on again.**


	32. Ikeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for reference there will be visions in this chapter but they'll be done separately from main paragraphs to keep things easier to track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the Five major Clan's I thought I'd list their Clan's innate power along with what the families are famous for in no particular order:  
> 1) Walshmert Clan- They're famous for their Clan's ability to use Illusion Magic which does what it says on the tin while also having a large influence in the industrial sector of work
> 
> 2) Oosuki Clan- They're famous for their Clan's ability to use Draconian Magic which allows them to gain abilities like that off a Dragon such as scale generation, fire breath, flight, enhanced senses and many others while they also have a large amount of influence in the jewellery trade and their family farms in Kyushu are famous for the crops they grow.
> 
> 3) Tennouji Clan- They're famous for their Clan's ability to use Reflection Magic which allows them to manipulate vectors to certain degrees depending on the skill of the caster. They also have a lot of influence in the technology industry which given the technological advances of modern society has increased their standing greatly.
> 
> 4) Sakamoto Clan- They're famous for their Clan's ability to use Sand Magic which as the name implies allows them to manipulate sand outside of that they're a well known and respected line of Battle Mage's and Battle Mage Captain's however many are stating to fear their status after rumours of the families harsher methods of raising their young ones have casted a darker shadow on them (Noritaka totally didn't have anything to do with this)
> 
> 5) Ikeda Clan- They're famous for their Clan's ability to use Photon Magic which allows them to manipulate light to varying degrees. Aside from this they're famous for their strong influence in the development of Magical items and the fact that two of their son's have been the Magister.
> 
> So there we have it now without further ado let's begin the story.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [ For Akuma speaking mentally ]_**

**Ren's pov**

**The day after**

With our arrival in Kyoto now done me and the others began settling into the cities many comforts and joys however my group of friends were currently walking about looking for something fun to do Leon said "hey let's go check out the temples I wanna catch a Kitsune" I said while him and the guy's ran off "hey wait there aren't any ah what the hell" me, Erika, Mina, Chisato, Gabriel and Tsubasa all tried to catch up to them  **if there's any bother I've got the Durandal and Gram ready in fact it's a good job I'm a Battle Mage or I'd get done for carrying those things around** once we got to them Gabriel suddenly got scared by something I asked "Gabriel-chan what is it" she hid behind Mina's leg and pointed to an old house **that place looks like it's been burned to the ground** Bryce remarked "perhaps the echos of the dead are spooking her" I turned to her saying "hey Mina let's get Gabriel out of here" she nodded till Akuma said  ** _[something's strange about this old shack I'm feeling the remnants of a Devil being here and an extremely powerful one at that Ren watch your step ok]_** I stepped forward while Leon looked about **if a Devil was here than that proves their existence damn why I had hoped it was all a myth but the more I look into them the more they seem like they existed.**

Once I stepped into the house I could feel emanations of the past **what is this place** I looked down and saw a damaged stuffed bear so I touched it only to start seeing things:

_A man was standing over a cot saying "and who's a good baby atoochi toochi to" the baby giggled till a woman said "your such a child Arashi you know that" he chuckled then kissed the woman until he said "oh great Akari needs me to go help with paper work I'll be back later" they waved eachother off till he said "I love you" she replied with "and I love you"._

**what the hell is this and when he said Akari did he mean Captain Akari if so that man Arashi I think they said must be a friend of hers** after the vision ended Bryce said "I just saw a bit of that and what the hell" I shrugged my shoulder's till I touched an old pan making me winch in pain a little **what the hell is this:**

_I saw another vision this time more darker since the man shouted "MINAKO GET REN OUT OF NOOOO" Minako just got stabbed in the back by a claw while a sinister voice said "nice try Arashi Ikeda"._

the vision ended so abruptly I got flung back **that presence definitely felt like the kind Akuma gives off so it was a Devil damn it.**

Once I got out I went back in and saw some name plaques **let's see Arashi and Minako Ikeda wait there's another one** suddenly I recalled the last vision **"MINAKO GET REN OUT OF NOOOO"** I looked at the photo of the woman Minako she was a woman with petite build brown hair and hazel eyes while Arashi like most members of the Ikeda Clan had blond hair and blue eyes although his hair was quite messy **the pictures burned but** once I touched it I saw another vision:

_Arashi and Minako were standing with the baby as a man said "now say cheese" Arashi said "bacon" once the photo got taken Akari said "look at him he's so cute" she tickle its chest making it giggle while the man who took the photo said "I'm gonna be the best uncle Asas ever to this kiddo" he chuckled while Minako said "we did it Arashi" however Akari raised a good point of "what shall we call the little rugrat" Minako said "how about Ren because his name means love of a lotus" Arashi said "and you do love lotuses don't you Spooky" she got annoyed at that making Arashi despair while Akari and the man who was now known as Asas laugh at him._

Once the vision ended I fell to the floor as Bryce asked "Ren are you ok" I said with tears in my eyes "Arashi and Minako Ikeda" he looked confused till I said "their son is Ren Ikeda" he replied with "but Arashi Ikeda disappeared 15 years ago" I nodded till I said "Bryce I can't help but feel like I belong in this place" suddenly a familiar voice said "that's because you do" suddenly Captain Akari appeared saying "I've got your friends come along" she led me along saying "it's time you learned the truth" I followed her alongside the others **it was creepy I couldn't help but feel like I've been there before many years ago but this is my first time in Kyoto so how can I know that place and why did that Devil's presence feel so familiar to me argh no matter how hard I dig I'm always left with more questions than answers will I ever know the truth or is it forever lost to me** Chisato held my hand lightly saying "it's ok Ren" I nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

**At Akari's private residence**

**Ten minutes away from the old house**

After we got to Captain Akari's house I said "I'm sorry to do this Captain" she said "no you deserve an explanation" she had the servants give us refreshments saying "your teachers been informed so don't worry about getting into trouble" I nodded while she got a scroll out saying "as you know 15 years ago 13th Magister Arashi Ikeda disappeared from this world but there is more to it" she extended it more saying "my little brother discovered the existence of Devil's however upon making that discovery he came face to face with one hence why you felt the presence of a Devil at the house" **wait she knew this but no one ever convinced her to tell anybody** she said "what only some people know however is that Arashi had a wife and a newborn baby boy" suddenly she looked at me saying "hello Ren Ikeda"  **what the no I'm the baby from the emanations** she said "I have to take this chance to say I'm sorry" she looked down saying "Arashi told me to leave you at the orphanage since he didn't want to run the risk of the Devil's killing you if they decided to come after our family" she clenched her fist saying "I should have ignored my idiot of a little brother and raised you myself maybe then you wouldn't have been bullied as much maybe I could have protected you more" I merely walked up to her.

As I walked up to her I said "it's ok Auntie Akari" she looked up as I said "it's true the bullies I've had to deal with made my life hell none stop but in the end it's because of that bullying that I've made some amazing friends" I gestured to the others saying "so don't worry about me being sad I'll be fine so long as I stay stubborn till the end" despite my words I had tears in my eyes but I powered through it saying "because of what I went through I know just what I want in life and that's to be the Magister no matter what stands in my way" I turned back to the others saying "and I'll be the kind who fights for the people he cares for" I gave them all a thumbs up till Akari said "you've got Arashi's stubbornness you know that" she wiped away a tear while me and her hugged **it's strange really I should feel sad right now but I'm no I'm happy more happy then I've felt for a long time I guess it's because I learned I at least had a family once upon a time that alone is nice I guess** I smiled while the others were given refreshments as Akari said "you've got your Mother's eyes you know that" I walked with her outside.

After we got outside I asked her "what were they like my parents I mean" she told me "well let's see Arashi he was stubborn doofus who didn't know the meaning of the phrase give up but he had a good heart that wouldn't let him sit back and watch others suffer" she took a drink saying "as of for Minako she was a fierce and hotblooded woman but like Arashi she was a good person although she wouldn't suffer fools lightly" she smiled and looked at the sky saying "I do know something for certain though" she looked to me telling me "they'd be proud of the man you've become" I practically burst into tears at that while she hugged me saying "it's ok Ren shshshshs" I cried and cried and cried **I'm just happy I've found out who my family is.**

* * *

 

**Over to Bryce's pov**

While Ren cried we all stood back and watched as Leon said "poor kid compared to him I've got it easy" he held his head down while I told them "he needs these tears so just let him" **these tears are because of all those years he spent wondering what happened to his parents right now he needs this because he forced himself not to cry himself to sleep because he avoided the topic of parenthood with many other and most of all because he'll sadly never know what it means to be held by his mother poor guy** I cried gently till Gabriel held up a tissue for me I said "thanks Gabriel" she smiled while Mina held her hand and I patted her head making her smile more  **ever since I met Ren I've come to appreciate the concept of families more than I used to it's like he told Uriel at least I know my parents till today he didn't even get that much** Gabriel then held my hand asking "Papa are you ok" I told her "I'm fine Gabriel don't you worry" Mina suddenly got a hold of my hand saying "your Papa and Mama are gonna be fine Gabriel" Gabriel giggled like a child while I sat around with Mina.

After we sat down I said "hey Mina thanks" I hugged her saying "thanks for always sticking around me I'm not exactly the wisest member of the group but thanks" she blushed and returned the hug saying to me "thank you as well Bryce for keeping me safe" she smiled making me feel warm and fuzzy inside **she's beautiful up close like a true Angel she puts my mind at ease with little more than a word or a touch** I let her go saying "now then let's go enjoy the city" Ren was staying back although the rest of us decided to go Gabriel had decided to hold mine and Mina's hand while we walked away **recently I've started to see Gabriel as more of a daughter I don't know if it's meant to be like this a Human giving the Fatherly treatment towards an Archangel but I actually enjoy it if I'm honest being her Dad** I smiled while Gabriel laughed happily.

**Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city**

**No one's pov**

Above the illuminated city stood a man with Spiky crimson hair and a number of scars over his body said "Akari it's been too long" he held up a photo till a man in a lab coat said "oh quit your obsession will ya Damocles" Damocles growled at Iman the lab coat one till Damocles said "Heretics it's time to bring our plan to life" they all repeated "for Master Nacht" they then went to go do their thing.


	33. Damocles

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [ For Akuma speaking mentally ]_**

**Ren's pov**

**The following day**

After I discovered the secret of my parentage I resumed both my trip and training although on the plus side Auntie Akari is letting me use her personal training area at her private residence so I don't scare anyone in Kyoto **who knew I have such an awesome Auntie** and thinking of families I've decided for now I'll keep my real family a secret from the rest of the class at least until the trip's over **its for the best because I understand the situation even less then what the others do like how did my Dad discover the Devil and where did he go and so on and so** forth right now though I'm trying to use Gram hoping I can unlock it's hidden power  **I know there's something there Roland told me months ago but it's just a matter of getting it out into the open** although today I'm being taken on a tour of local shrines with the others  **this ought to be fun.**

As we explored them I said "hey guys is it me or did it suddenly get deathly quiet here" Jin threw a card shouting "DUCK" he then remarked _ **Unseal**_ it then revealed that we had a barrier separating us from the rest of the world so I said "shouldn't it be down now" Jin said "the son of a bitch who made it managed to reinstated the barrier" I nodded saying **_Negate_** however I got blasted back by a trap spell **when the hell did they set this up without us all knowing** I drew the Durandal and Gram saying "Leon cover the left, Tsubasa on the right, Uriel smoke em out, Erika Jin trap duty, Chisato and Mina cover Gabriel" Bryce said "meanwhile were gonna do the ass kicking" I smirked as he drew Dàinself while holding a rune card saying  ** _Change_** his clothing changed as he now has a double breasted shirt that's black on the sides but red on the center that had a small chain like accessory from the collar to the right breast pocket that had a jewel like item along with black gloves high black boots finished by his cape like squad robes, some golden epaulettes on his shoulders and a scabbard to hold Dàinself **I hate to say it but he looks so cool let's keep that a secret though ok dear readers** he held his sword ready till a man with a few scars on his body said "greetings Ren Akanami and Bryce Chaplin" he smirked till he said "Blau give me and these guys some privacy ok" Blau a guy who beeftingly had light blue hair and blue eyes said "of course Boss" he snapped his fingers making everyone but the scared one vanish he said "there's no need to hold back we're in a dimensional replica of Kyoto so you can cut loose all you want oh where are my manners my name is Damocles" **dimensional replica I've heard Kyon mention those once or twice when on Missions and I've done some research on them as well it's a theoretical and extremely dangerous form of Spacial Magic that few dare to use sure Captain Mary uses it to store items but making a replica of an entire city that's advance even for her** I clenched my swords saying "shall we Bryce" he remarked "I thought you'd never ask Ren" we roared and charged for Damocles.

After we charged I attacked him with my blades while Bryce said **_Gale Burst_** he pushed him back while I attacked him with the Durandal however Damocles drew a blade at us saying "me and my friends are the Heretics the elite fighters of the Apostates" I remarked "oh yeah how come I've never heard of you" he replied with "no witnesses" he charged for me with so much rage while I slammed the end of the Durandal into his face while then going for his chest with Gram Bryce called out _ **Auroral uplift**_ the pillars went for him while I said **_Anti-slash_** he managed to evade my attacks while him and Bryce entered a quick battle of Magical blasts until he vanished out of sight **what the hell is his deal** at that moment Bryce used Wind Magic to move me out the way of some pipes that had appeared **what the** I began doing cartwheels and other dodges to get by while Bryce looked about **he's gotta be attacking from somewhere this isn't Invisibility Magic I've seen Okayasu use it and based on his I should at least be able to detect his breathing patterns but this guy's ether more powerful or** I leapt away from a car saying "I've got it" Bryce landed next to me asking "what is it Ren" I said "his Magic must be shrinking things down and then enlarging them again a simple but irritating ability" he prepped Dàinself saying "your right it does seem a little to good to be Invisibility Magic" I nodded saying "do it" he slammed his hand on the ground saying **_Ice Age_** the entire area began to freeze leaving me to be levitated by Bryce's Gravity Magic I remarked "thanks" he gave me a thumbs up till Damocles returned saying "your a sharp one I'll give you that Failed One and you too Shining Star" he threw some items which then enlarged into trucks so I ran up them using my acrobatic training while Bryce flew there with Wind Magic all the while I slashed my way through.

* * *

**No one's pov**

As Ren and Bryce charged Bryce thought **I'll give it everything I've got** Ren thought **I'll win this here and now** both of them then slammed their swords into him shouting "THROUGH THE POWER OF OUR RIVALRY" both young men then took Damocles out who said "this isn't over yet" despite the blood that came out he remarked "we've already brought back the First Ancestor so our jobs done" the barrier dispelled however Bryce charged into action since a beastial looking man went for Mina and Gabriel he called out "GET OFF THEM" **_Tornado of Terror_** he unleashed a tornado saying "now" **_Vaporising flame_** the fire when mixed with the tornado made a destructive duo all the while Bryce's cape blew in the wind as did his hair Mina though looked on at him blushing **he's so powerful and talented yet he's so kind and gentle that you don't need to mind your tounge around him** Mina shielded Gabriel thinking to herself **the day I met him I thought I simply had a teenage crush on him but in these past few months I've come to accept that I love him and all his qualities from his stubbornness, his laugh, that smile of his, his ambition, his compassion and those beautiful beautiful eyes**  once the beastial man was dealt with Bryce said "Leon Jin cover everyone's retreat" he wiped away some sweat saying "I am far from finished" they nodded and left with everyone.

**Now to Bryce's pov**

After I saw everyone leave Ren got by me again so I asked "you think we can take them all on" he remarked "all we need to do is just beat em up as much as we can" I nodded then said **_Stellar imprisonment_** once the gravity got heavier for them I said "go Ren" he charged and slashed the beastial guys chest while delivering a kick to the one in a lab coat I however went for Damocles saying "you've got a lot of nerve attacking my school trip" I aimed Dàinself at him till he burst out laughing saying "you don't know the hell that's about to befall the city" I then went for him saying **_Gale Slash_** using that spell I made multiple slashes of wind energy till he took flight as did I **oh no you don't** I shot up till he fired a blast that disarmed me of Dàinself she remarked "FOCUS ON HIM BRYCE" I nodded and flew higher and higher into the sky **I will catch this dude** we engaged in a brawl while lead to flashes of yellow and green radiating across the skyline **this isn't going anywhere he's not using the full extent of his power although it's still a pretty high amount but if this keeps up my confidence will break before he does *sigh* I don't wanna do this after all Dad warned me it's risky but I've got no choice** after we got high enough he unleashed a load of trucks and trailers that he'd shrunk down so I got rid of them with **_Graviton reversal_** I was able to send them back into the sky and with luck to space where they won't harm anyone however I needed to end this now **here it goes** once I got a fair distance upwards I said **_Mana Sector- Four Elements Burst_** by entrapping him within a ball of Magical power he was now going to get attacked by all four of the classical elements **my Mana Sector is really off but I only just began training a month ago it'll take time but I will succeed I refuse to loose not when I haven't even began that's what Ren would do and that's what I'll do better than him** eventually I had to deactivate Mana Sector since he was now down for the count.

Once he was done I trapped him using a Gravity spell and landed on the ground by Ren who was currently holding his own against them he however said after getting pushed back "I've sent a call to Captain Akari" she though arrived saying _**Lux et veritas**_ her fists became surrounded in light as she delivered a barrage to the guys attacking Ren **speak of the Devil and in this case she shall come** she said "you've done well Ren take a break for now" she cracked her knuckles saying "your Auntie Akari's got this now" he nodded and came by me **I'm happy he got to call her Auntie it just shows he's truly found his family** once he stood by me I demanded "alright jackass what's this First Ancestor thing you were yapping on about" I held a now recovered Dàinself to his throat while he said "something even you can't stop Shining Star" he laughed remarking "for Master Nacht" I simply slammed my fist into his face while the rest of the Heretics fled thanks to Captain Akari **she is truly something scary hell my Dad outright admits he's unnerved by her being near him** she came up to us saying "sorry I couldn't get here sooner" I replied with "it's ok Captain" eventually other Blue Orcas members arrived while she said "now then I'll handle this clown you two get to the hotel and for now stay out of this First Ancestor business" I nodded and left alongside Ren **I'll admit I'm curious to know what it is but if it's spooked her a bit then I think it's best to stay back for now** Ren told me "we make a good team huh Bryce" I fist bumped him saying "hell yeah we do" both of us smiled as we walked down the steps.

* * *

**Later that night**

**At the hotel**

After the attack on us at the shrines I decided to go hang around with the guys as I said "ah what a day" currently we were in the hot springs till the guys got shocked by Ren's appearance Kyon asked "what the hell do you eat for breakfast man" Ren remarked "same as everyone else" he sat in the water while the guys all admired his muscles **I'll admit he's really well built ah if only the girls could see him now they'd all go gaga then again I know Chisato has and I think Tsubasa has an well** I relaxed in the pool and let out a relaxed sigh  **ah this is the best thing about Japan hot springs** while I relaxed Leon remarked "hey guys wanna try something stupid and otherwise suicidal" I looked at him as he said "the girls are on the other side" **that is an uncharacteristically perverted thing for him to do** Jin said "that's a stupid suicidal and downright idiotic plan and I support it one hundred percent" the other guy baring Ren and Uriel went to try and peep **I've seen enough anime to know this will end with pain and us all getting our asses handed to us** while me and the none perverted guys sat I said to Ren "never a dull moment huh" he chuckled till Uriel said "Ren I never truly said thank you" Ren looked confused till he said "for the Display Festival thing" Uriel smiled saying "you saved my life damn it" Ren gave him a fist bump while telling him "I'm just glad your happy again Uriel" the three of us smiled and sat there ******that's just Ren's true super power he can make anyone feel at ease with a few words and he can turn any enemy into his friend that's just my best buddy for ya** at that moment though the walls came down revealing Momo and Rikka were planning to go peeping on us Leon told her "well this is unexpected" at that moment though Lucy shouted  ****"PERVERTS" she threw a lighting bolt that every but Ren was affected by **curse his Anti-magic this ain't fair damn it.**


	34. First Ancestor

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [ For Akuma speaking mentally ]_**

**Ren's pov**

**Early in the morning**

*Bang* I looked outside to see the city was under attack till all my roommates got up Leon said "let's go" he opened his suitcase showing he had his cloak like robe's with him to top off his usual punk look while I just put mine over my normal clothing like him **come to think of it Bryce is the only one who had special uniform made for himself hm seems my rival has chunibyo** once we got out I ran alongside Bryce who was in his robe's from earlier saying "let's do this ok" he said "Ren it's 5:30 in the morning I'm fucking tired" despite his statement he smiled warmly while we ran outside to see a large battle going on in the distance till of course the rest of the class arrived Bryce asked "Suzumiya and Shiba could you help me with Wind Magic" Kyon, Bryce and Ichina made several tornados underneath each of us as he said "let's go" we then flew while Bryce himself soared ahead **Bryce ever since the apprenticeships you've become far more focused and creative with your Magic along with that you've become more of a leader then you once we're and for that I am proud of you my friend.**

After a short fly we arrived to see Captain Akari in the middle of a battle against some creature made of rot and mold I said **_Anti-slash_** I was able to cut the monster in half while she went to the remains of it saying **_Lux et veritas_** the remains were blown to bits as she said "Ren get out of here it's dangerous" I told her "I'm not leaving not without an explanation at least" she took a deep breath then said "the First Ancestor has been unleashed" **wait that's what Damocles was on about** I looked at her as she said "in ancient times just after Ikeda Clan had been founded their were two brother's Fugaku and Monoka both with incredible powers however Monoka had the problem of being born with Death Magic unlike his brother who wasn't" I looked at the cliffs as she said "eventually Fugaku had to lock his brother away with the hopes that he'd someday find a way to end his Brother's suffering"  **shit** I looked at the cliffs saying "so the First Ancestor is Monoka unleashed" she nodded telling me "if we don't stop him before he grows and releases his rot nevermind Kyoto the whole world's at risk" I held the Durandal and Gram ready telling her "then let's avoid that shall we" I turned to the others saying "I'm the only one with Anti-magic so if anyone's got a shot at this it's me" Akari though said "the barrier can only be accessed by an Ikeda my men are keeping him from leaving so you'll need me" I nodded then ran for the barrier **I'm way in over my head doing this but like I said I'm the only one with Anti-magic here.**

**Quickly to Akari's pov**

As Ren left I watched him run **look at him go just like my doofus of a little brother he's not even scared in the slightest at the possibility of failure he truly is Arashi and Minako's kid** I turned to the others saying "aright Chaplin take Suzumiya, Seravaki, North, the male Femrington, Lockstar and Hyawase to secure the mountains if the First Ancestor's rot gets beyond that point then we're all screwed the rest of you evacuate the city and I'll send some Blue Orcas to back you up we have 2 hours before it goes pop so let's do this people" they all left while I chased after Ren  **my nephew does know some amazing people** I smiled **just like Arashi he has this innate gift for being able to bring people together really with the power he himself is gaining and the influence that comes with it he's practically forming his own Faction same with Chaplin he's doing the same hm I guess only time will tell who wins the position of the Magister** eventually I caught up to Ren saying "you aren't easy to track you know that kid" he slashed through some Rot saving some of my men in the process while he said "it must run in the family" **he's an idiot but he's still my nephew I failed him once by leaving him at the orphanage but I won't fail him a second time** I said "so we've got 2 hours to save the world" he smirked while I covered my fists in light energy.

* * *

**Now back to Ren's pov**

Once I stood before the First Ancestor I said "so those clowns hit your alarm clock too early huh" he merely looked at me while the mold formed a castle like building slowly but surely **I've gotta end this now** I charged for it while slashing away at the rot and mold **if only I could access Gram's hidden power damn it I don't care what it takes I'll give Gram anything my headband my pride hell even my hand will do I don't care I just need the power to protect my friends and win** I leapt out the way of a rot and mold pillar saying _**Anti-canon**_ the pillar was promptly destroyed while the First Ancestor said "ennnnd iiiiittt" he raised his rotted hand and tried to slam his fist down onto us till Akari saved me saying _ **Et lux tenebris**_ he launched a beam of light from her hands after cupping them together while saying "can't have a zombie for a Magister now can we" I chuckled and raced forward.

**Meanwhile with Bryce's group**

**Leon's pov**

After Ren and Captain Akari went off to face the First Ancestor our group was stuck handling the mold hence why we're all doing our part to eliminate it Uriel said "hey Leon shall we do that thing we talked about" I smirked at my crimson haired ally saying "yeah let's give it all we've got" we cupped our hands together saying **_Union Plunder- Grand Flame Of Creation_** in an instant most of the mold got incinerated by a blue flames since me and Uriel mixed our fire together **it took forever to perfect but we've finally got it** I then went back to burning the excess rot and mold 

**_Union Plunder- A form of attack that allows two Magic casters to mix two forms of Magic to make a single devastating attack. This can be done with the same element or two different elements the only catch is that they must be compatible with one another (e.g Ice and Water are arguably the most devastating combo of all) however doing so can be dangerous for an untrained Mage._ **

while I burned away the rot and mold I said "DAMN IT" I released a massive torrent of flames **no matter how much I burn it the rot seems to just keep coming back** I feel to my knees due to exhausting my power till I shouted "REN'S NOT GONNA GIVE UP SO NEITHER SHOULD I" **_Femrington Secret Art- Hellfire_** the flames burned away the rot along with some of the trees while I screamed.

**13 years ago**

**At the Femrington family estate**

I stood with Dad on the balcony while letting off a flame over my hand saying "look Daddy I made a flame" he said "excellent Leon" he patted my head saying "your learning quickly Little Lion" I smiled **I can feel his Mana it's so warm and cozy** he then told me "but fire can do more than just fight strong people" he knelt down saying "some day Leon you'll meet friends who mean the world to you some will say those people are misfits, hooligans or even outcasts but so long as you remain loyal to them till the bitter end you'll love them they will never abandon you" he put his fist over his heart saying "that is what fire truly does it protects those you hold dear" I just looked on in admiration at him **he's so strong yet kind-hearted I wanna be just like him when I grow up** he then led me inside saying "come on now your Mother says it's bath time" I however pouted at that.

* * *

**Back to the present day**

**I get it now Dad what you meant all those years ago when you told me what fire truly does** I screamed and looked at my friend's who took cover from my fire **these guys since I met them I've fought alongside them, I've bled with them, I've protected them and they've protected me but most of** I roared out loud "THEY'VE ALWAYS INSPIRED ME TO KEEP GOING" the flames now turned blue which increased the power  **Mom, Dad, Lucy, Ren, Bryce, Chisato, Jin, Erika, Mina, Uriel, Rikka, Tsubasa and Captain Gunter you've all been there for me since I met you guys damn it I love all of you so I want to keep protecting you all so that no one can ever harm you again** the rot and mold merged into a gigantic creature so I said "LET'S END THIS YA PUNK" **_Femrington Secret Art- Bright Flames Of Passion_** in a single move I unleashed a beam of fire which decimated the creature Bryce then approached me afterwards saying "Leon you've grown so much since we met" he smiled saying "your incredible Leon" I smiled at him till a fiery bird came soaring down **what the it's not Fiamma Dad's phoenix Familiar so what is it** the bird said in a heavenly voice "Leon Femrington step forward" I did as it ordered while it told me "I am Suzaku the Vermilion Bird of the south Leon Femrington I have witnessed your power and I choose you to be my new companion" I stood saying "I don't understand what's going on" he said after flapping his wings "I have chosen to work alongside you do you accept my partnership"  **if I accept then I'll have a guardian spirit on my side if this First Ancestor threat is anything to go by then it's safe to assume we're gonna be in for hell in the future so let's go for it** I said "I accept your partnership Suzaku please lend me your power" he replied with "then seal it with your blood" I bit into my thumb at which stage he declared "THE CONTRACT IS FORMED" I looked on as his flames grew.

As his flames grew he suddenly turned blue to match my new flames so I said "alright Suzaku let's start by purifying this rotted asshole" he declared "as you wish Leon" he flapped his wings and burned away the rot **incredible he's only damaging the rot and nothing else honestly I've got one hell of a creature at my side not as a Familiar but as a partner** I then called out "alright guy's let's push this rot back" everyone got to it while I looked on **I'm leaving the rest to you Ren.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Karla Lockstar  
> Age- 16 (currently)  
> Birthday- 12th June  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'1 or 154cm  
> Weight- 67kg or 149lbs  
> Hair colour- Dark blue  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Elemental (water and Ice variety), Hex (both varieties) and Rune  
> Equipment- None (she'll get some later on)  
> Fun facts- Like Ichina she has a secret crush on Daniel (they've formed a love rivalry over it), she can't whistle, she uses her Magic to get a drink if she's thirsty, she doesn't get on with animals, Momo claims she can't draw very well, she is surprisingly skilled at cooking, she gets on well with children, her favourite food is strawberry shortcake, her ideal type of man is the quiet and cool kind (cough cough Daniel cough cough) and her favourite animal is a rabbit.


	35. Gram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realised I never actually stated the nationalities of each of Ren's classmates so I'll do it now:  
> 1) Jin Hyawase- Japanese  
> 2) Chisato Sakamoto- Japanese  
> 3) Ren Akanami- Japanese  
> 4) Danuja Ryubase- Japanese  
> 5) Erika Freeman- Canadian  
> 6) Daniel Allen- British  
> 7) Bryce Chaplin- American  
> 8) Uriel North- Australian (albeit because he was born there he was however on the move a lot due to his Dad's criminal activities)  
> 9) Kyon Suzumiya- Japanese  
> 10) Chika Ishida- Korean (although she moved to Tokyo at age 3)  
> 11) Ronald Nixon- American  
> 12) James Firebrand- American  
> 13) Tsubasa Hyoudou- Japanese  
> 14) Karl Guvavara- Scottish  
> 15) Mina Carmaline- German  
> 16) Momo Itō- Japanese  
> 17) Rikka Seravaki- Finnish  
> 18) Ichina Shiba- Japanese  
> 19) Karla Lockstar- Spanish  
> 20) Lucy Femrington- Danish  
> 21) Leon Femrington- Danish

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [ For Akuma speaking mentally ]_**

**Ren's pov**

While me and Auntie Akari charged ahead to fight the First Ancestor I said "let's end this here and now" Monoka replied with "kiiiiilll" I cut away his rot till Akari said "Ren go for his heart" I nodded till I saw a sack like thing emerge from behind him **if that thing pops then it'll be game over for us all** while I faced it Monoka told me "death" **could it be he's become so attuned to Death that it's all he wants to bring no this isn't it** I stood before it as he said finally "Young Mage you must go or it'll kill you" the rot grew while he said "evacuate the city or it'll bring death"  **he doesn't want to kill people what's with this guy** he told me "I wanted to bring life but my power only brings death ah" the rot grew as did the sack **it's gonna pop** he then looked down at me.

As he looked down at me I asked him "what do you mean please help me understand" he told me "me and Fugaku wanted to make a Clan which could bring peace to this world but my Magic only brought fear and pain please end my suffering ah" he looked as if he was crying saying "please I can't control the rot kill me to end it all" I nodded saying "alright if this is your wish then I'll do it" suddenly though Gram glowed **what the hecks going on** Roland then said "looks like Grammy had finally woken up" the blade glowed orange till Roland said "it adjusts itself to counter any Magical element it's faced with" **what the I've seen Mage's that can augment themselves to fight against certain environment or ailments but adapting to Magical elements that's new to me** I made a cutting motion with Gram causing a slash of fire to go flying I remarked "woah better take note of that" I began running towards Monoka saying "just hold on ok" I cut away with repeated firey cuts saying _ **Negate**_ I was able to dispel part of the rot till I got to Monoka himself who said "what is your name young man" I said "it's Ren Akanami" I cut away some rot till he said "thank you Ren Akanami for ending this misery" I slammed my hand onto his chest saying "now LET'S END THIS" **_Negate_** he simply collapsed to his knees.

Once he fell to his knees he said "finally I'm free" I saw the sack growing more and more he said "I can't stop it anymore forgive me" he passed away muttering "it's me at last Fugaku" **shit I doubt even Gram could do much to that come on Ren think think think** at that moment though I heard Leon shout "SUZAKU DO YOUR THING" a fiery bird flew into it incinerating the sack and the rest of the rot as Leon said "we've got your back now Ren" as the rot burned away I saw the rot near the cities edges also getting burned **it's over its finally over** I fell to my knees with Erika asking "Ren are you ok" I said "I'm fine ow" I fell to the floor saying "I'm just beat that's all" a recovery team then arrived to check on us while Leon said "alright Suzaku that's it" Suzaku told him "very well simply speak my name if you need me again Leon" he then dispersed till I pulled myself back up to go check on the city  **ending a threat like this it feels good knowing people are safe** while I headed down Bryce said "come along Ren I'll give us a lift" he made some tornados underneath us all and flew us to the bottom of the mountain.

* * *

**Hour's later**

After we got to the bottom we all helped restore order till of course we had to give a full report well I would do were it not for the fact that Akari pulled me away to meet Asas he said "so Ren how have things been Captain Gunter tells me your doing well" Akari said "Asas he's the baby" Asas suddenly realised what she meant muttering "it's you" he looked at me saying "I see it now" his hand stroked the side of my face as he muttered "you've got Arashi's face I had a strange feeling around you but I couldn't tell why" he suddenly pulled me in for a hug and cried relentlessly **poor dude I can tell him and Auntie all cared greatly for Dad** he then said "I'm so happy your safe I always wondered what became of my nephew but I'm sorry" he was crying endlessly now while Akari asked "so will you go for Ren Ikeda now or stick with Akanami"  **I could gain a lot of benefits saying I'm an Ikeda but people have known me as Akanami** I then said "I'll stick with Akanami" she looked confused as I said "all those battles I fought in, all those people I helped and all the times I declared my dream I did it as Ren Akanami not Ren Ikeda so I'll stick to Akanami" she cried and nodded so we all hugged eachother **finally I've got a family of my own to speak off** all I could do was smile at them both while saying "I've got the most awesome Auntie and Uncle ever" they nodded while we sat there.

**Meanwhile in ???**

**Nacht's pov**

I stood before the Heretics as Jurotta the beastial one of the team said "we're sorry Master Nacht we lost Damocles and the First Ancestor was defeated" I told them "you needn't threat over the problem" I looked at them saying "I'm having people make arrangements to liberate him but did you recover what you were sent for" Jurotta handed me a golden orb saying "is this satisfactory Master Nacht" I told him "this is ideal you may all rest now" all of them left me alone **finally the Orb of Orasion is mine now I'm a step closer to my goal** I looked at the news of the Garladia students responsible for Damocles's capture **Ren Akanami originally I considered you someone who got by life on a sheer fluke but I see I need to take you seriously** I remarked "the time is coming" at that moment Julius arrived so I said "ah Julius how went your mission in Scotland" he said "let's just say those interlopers posing as us are dealing with a bad case of heatstroke thanks to me" he sadistically smirked so I stood there **if I'm being honest with myself Julius is one of the only men I can truly put my faith in among the Apostates don't get me wrong I do trust the others but none of them have the precision and focus of Julius** he saw the news and saw Uriel saying "I'm sorry" I saw a slight tear so I told him "it's ok Julius" he looked up as I said "once we achieve our goals I'll let you go so you can be with your son just like we agreed" he nodded till he said "thank you Master Nacht" he then left **the truth is I feel terrible for what happened with little Uriel it's because of me that his Mother Anabelle got into the arranged marriage that birthed Uriel with Julius so I feel indirectly responsible for his and Julius's suffering** I simply got back to work.

**Now back to Kyoto**

**Uriel's pov**

Me and Tsubasa had just finished with the relief efforts for the civilians as I said "man I'm beat" I sat down till I saw she looked sad I asked "hey Tsubasa what's up" she said "it's just my Dad is all" I noticed tiny tear drops fall from her eyes while she said "every time I screw up he always berates me and makes me feel like crap even when said screw up wasn't even my fault" i watched her cry till I said "come here Tsubasa" I let her rest her shoulder on me while she cried and cried her beautiful blue eyes out **she's always the one who stays strong for the rest of us so even if it's just once I'll let her be weak just to let all those frustrations out for once in her life** I looked at her saying "it's ok Tsubasa shshshshs" I stroked her hair lightly telling her "Tsubasa I don't think your a screw up in fact to me your the strongest woman I know" I whipped away a tear saying "so don't you cry because I don't like seeing my friends sad" she looked up and blushed so I simply let her rest her head on my shoulders **lately I've been thinking of her in ways I shouldn't be thinking about my friends it's just when I'm with her I don't need to carry the burden of my heritage I don't need to be a powerful fighter all I need to be is me the goofy guy who blows up the Alchemy department 24/7 it's strange how I feel my chest feels like it's gonna burst I feel so calm and happy** she let go saying "thanks Uriel I *sniffle* I needed that" I held her hand saying "just say if you want a good cry my shoulders always free unless I'm sleeping then resting your head on my sleeping body is kinda creepy" she giggled saying "you dork" we then walked off however I felt our hands interlock **I've never felt so happy to hold someone in my life** she blushed a little while saying "hey um Uriel could you um" she hide her face asking "could you um walk me to my room it's just in case we get attacked by the Apostates is all" I nodded however we kept a hold of eachother's hands.

* * *

**Now finally to Tsubasa's pov**

After me and Uriel got to my room he left saying "sorry Tsubasa I've gotta dash Jin's found a cat and he's not letting it go so I've gotta help Bryce and Leon out" I waved him off till Lucy, Rikka, Momo, Karla and Ichina ambushed me Rikka said "oh my God I saw how you and Uriel were" Rikka asked "so are you two an item or what" I said "huh of course not" I took a deep breath muttering "I like Ren anyway" Rikka however heard that saying "oh my GOODNESS" she shook her arms like a child who's just been told yes to having fast food by their mother as she said "you like Akanami oh my God that's so cute" I turned my head a little  **not now man I don't need this** Momo told me "I'll admit he is kinda hot" I hid my face in embarrassment muttering "at least I did but I'm confused ok" I took a deep breath **since I met and got to know Uriel me and him have been really really good friends although I keep getting this feeling around him the same I feel for Ren but I tell myself it's Ren I like and yet Uriel makes me just as happy**  I relayed that to the girls as Rikka said "aw Tsubasa" she patted my back saying "if I had a drink of alcohol then I'd give it to you" I smiled saying "thanks Rikka I just thanks" we then chatted the might away.


	36. Kyushu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events of Kyoto now behind him Bryce takes up the advice Loveagith gave him long ago to seek out the man called Crowley in Kyushu on his journey he's accompanied by Rikka, Momo, Gabriel, Yoriko and Sally of the Black Matutina's but the question is what will Bryce discover and how will it affect his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Kyoto chronicles arc and next chapter will begin the Skill-less arc

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities_**

**Bryce's pov**

**Four days later**

With the incident in Kyoto now behind us me and the others regained our sense of normal back and returned to our usual routine however today I'm heading to Kyushu since I'm chasing down the lead from Loveagith **I swear I will find out who Crowley is no matter what I'm going to discover the truth** Rikka asked me "so what's the deal with this Crowley business" I said to her "he was the one who gave me Dàinself back at the tomb all those months ago why I don't know but all I know is we're looking for a man named Itsuki he'll have the answers apparently" she nodded while I patted Gabriel's head **she's so cute gah** we then walked out off the train.

After we got off the train I said "alright guy's let's go" Lovagith then said "Bryce I just remembered Itsuki runs an inn" I relayed that to the others till Rikka asked "hey Bryce what's it like having a talking sword" I replied with "it's *sigh* it's eventful shall we say" we all walked on while Yoriko had some cupcakes at which stage she said "would you like some Gabriel-chan" Gabriel's eyes lit up asking "can I Papa" I told her "if Yoriko's ok with it then why not" she danced about a little bit  **I said it before and I'll say it again she's so cute** Gabriel and her munched on some cupcakes while we headed to the main Inn for this town **honestly I was kinda hoping me and Mina could spend some time together no stop it Bryce your meant to focus on becoming the Magister** Gabriel giggled while her and Yoriko looked around town **but despite my choice to bury my feelings I keep feeling the urge to let them out into the open *sigh* I'll bury them for now but if they get dug up and I'm left in a position where I have to let them out then I'll do it** I then found the main Inn called Shukumei **it seems nice enough** I then led them all in while Gabriel got fascinated by the lights and sounds.

After we stepped in I asked the man at the counter "hey I'm looking for a guy called Itsuki you know anything" he smirked saying "ah you must be Mr Chaplin there's a room booked in your name" he led me on saying "as of for your female companions there's a set of refreshments that are already arranged for them" they came out with some food and drinks while I said "what's your game old man" he remarked "I'm just attempting to be friendly I didn't mean to cause offence" I calmed down saying "if anyone touches you guys call out ok" Rikka nodded while I left **what is Crowley's reasoning for calling me here and even then who is he I've tried researching the name but it's as though someone's stripped his name from the history books either he's really paranoid about staying hidden or there's something grander at hand** after a short walk I was led to a spare room until Itsuki shook about only to say "greetings Bryce Chaplin" he looked at me saying "it's me Crowley" **what the** he said "oh this is called Proxy Magic it allows me to manipulate someone else's body from a distance pretty cool huh"  **what the Proxy Magic I've never heard of that before is it some kind of Ancient or Forgotten Magic I'm dealing with a lot of unknowns right now** Crowley then said "now then I'm glad we made contact" using Itsuki's body he held out a sheet of paper saying "solve the puzzle and you'll get to meet me for real" he then cut the link causing Itsuki to collapse **honestly there was no need for the others** I walked off with the paper.

* * *

After I left Itsuki the girls came with me as Rikka said "that was surprisingly easy" I told her "almost too easy" some thugs then surrounded the girls saying to Rikka "hey baby your pretty cute let's go have ah" she kicked him in the crotch while Momo smacked him in the jaw and Yoriko threw another into the distance  **ok remind me not to piss those girl's of** Sally told me "careful Bryce girls are dangerous when mad" I simply nodded  **if I answer and it happens to be the wrong one then I'm dead oh no I'm not suffering death by pissed off teenage girls** we then headed back to the train station till Gabriel told me "Papa I've been wanting to try something" I turned to her as she said "I've been thinking on letting you use a portion of my power" everyone just got taken by surprise at that  **I won't lie having the power of an Archangel could prove invaluable in the future but could it be possible a Human wielding their power to the degree she's implying** I told her "we can always discuss it for now let's go home to your Mama" her eyes lit up at that while she held my hand and walked with me **honestly things like this make me feel like I'm actually her Dad and she's my daughter.**

**Hour's later at the Garladia dorms**

**Uriel's pov**

I was currently in my outside the lobby of the dorms listening to music till I got a news alert about an Apostate attack in Scotland by my Dad **"your a disgusting creature" "I hate you"** I clenched my head saying "no no" my hands were digging in so much I thought my head would crack open **I hate it I hate everything I can't stand it** my flames subconsciously activated due to remembering my pain  **I hate everything in this world I just wanna watch it burn away** my flames roared as did I **this world is disgusting it's full of so much trash I wanna just destroy it** I smirked sadistically and laughed in even more sadistic fashion  **all my life I've hated this world I just wanted to break it all this time I tried to be happy and be loving towards my friends but deep down** I screamed "I JUST WANNA BURN IT ALL" however I heard Tsubasa scream out "URIEL" I turned to the side seeing her there while I said "get back just GET BACK" she however walked through the flames despite me keeping them going **no no no I hate everything I hate** Ren was busy trying to put the flames out saying "what the hell happened"  **Ren go just go** Tsubasa got closer as I said "JUST GO" she though stepped forward and knelt down saying "it's warm" my flames died down to the red flame rather than the blue flame as she hugged me.

After she hugged me she told me "your so warm and cozy Uriel" I cried while she put my head against her chest and cried saying "I can't do this Tsubasa" her hands stroked me saying "Uriel you don't need to hide it anymore" I cried so much so my tears soaked her clothes as I said "I hate it all Tsubasa I hate everything" she held me closer as I said "I just want to burn everything away my flames are evil they just hurt people" she though told me "they aren't hurting me" I suddenly saw that despite the flames being around my body she wasn't being hurt by them **this is** she said "see they aren't evil your flames bring warmth and light" she wiped away a tear saying "so don't cry I hate seeing my friend cry" she looked down and smiled warmly at me **Tsubasa I can't do this** I muttered "kill me if I live then I'll just hurt everything around me" she though held me tighter saying "I won't let you die because your death wouldn't make us happy" Leon, Mina, Bryce, Ren, Chisato, Jin, Erika and Gabriel all appeared as she said "we'll support you as best we can" I cried saying "I'm such a messed up guy" Jin though told me "dude when your in our little group messed up is practically a requirement for surviving it" Ren told me "we're all misfits in our own special way but that's what makes us all so close" he had that damned smile on his face again till Lucy and Karla put the remaining embers out and Kyon brought in some first aid supplies **it's true I hate this world I always have I hate it because when I screamed and cried for a saviour no one came, I hate it for the fact that Humans were given something as beautiful as this world but rather than love it we rip it apart in the name of profit and industry but most of all I hate that this world kills beautiful and kind person but allows ruthless sadistic tyrannical bastards to live** I then looked up at everyone else **but beneath all that I've come to slowly let love into my heart these guys are exactly as Ren said a bunch of misfits but because of that they've become irreplaceable to me** I cried some more.

* * *

While I cried Ms Sakurabai and Principal Sukehiro walked in asking "what on earth happened here" he looked at me saying "young man I'm willing to accept the Alchemy department mishaps but this is full-blown arson" Ren though stepped in front of me saying "he's not the bad guy here" he looked back saying "he's a good guy who's been through hell" he suddenly drew the Durandal and Gram saying "so if you even think of going for him then you've gotta go through me" **Ren I don't do this you'll get expelled think of your dream don't throw it away for me** Principal Sukehiro then said "you'll be going against the entire school if you do this Akanami" Ren though has that smile which oozed confidence on his face as he said "if it's for my friends I'LL TAKE ON THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD IF I'VE GOT TO"  **Ren I didn't what are you doing** Jin then stepped forward with his cards drawn while Erika said **_Animate- Wolf_** Chisato made some sand appear, Leon had his fire ready, Bryce drew Dàinself and Tsubasa put her brass knuckles on Bryce said "go on try to harm our friend" Erika's wolf snarled while Jin said "go on I dare you after all an attack on one of us is an attack on all of us" he had an uncharacteristically aggressive glare till Principal Sukehiro took a deep breath.

As he took a deep breath he said "I should expell you all for doing this but" he stepped forward saying "I'll just have you clean this up and North-kun if you'd like I can put you in touch with some specialists" he marched off saying "you've got some amazing friends" he muttered "too bad I only had one like that" he walked off alongside Ms Sakurabai **guys I** Ren put his blades away saying "man that was tense" he said to me "I meant what I said Uriel" I said "you bonehead you could have been expelled what about your dream" he said with that damned smile of his "my dream can be achieved and worked towards at anytime but my friends they're always at the top of my concern list" everyone else surrounded me till Tsubasa hugged me again Jin quickly placed a rune down saying **_Co_ _nceal_   __**it was just me and her now as she said "Uriel if you ever feel like you hate the world again then come talk to me I'll be your shoulder to cry on" I rested my head against her saying "that's the thing I hate everything everyday" she though told me "then I'll just listen to you everyday until someday you can finally get past it" hearing those words made me blush a fair bit **Tsubasa you'd actually** I told her "it seems fair" I held her hand saying "I promised I'd support you and your supporting me that seems right" she blushed while we just hugged eachother no indecent acts, no lewd thoughts just us trying to help eachother out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Yoriko Oosuki  
> Age- 18  
> Birthday- 12th October  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'10 or 178cm  
> Weight- 82kg or 181 lbs  
> Hair colour- Aqua blue  
> Eye colour- Amber  
> Magic- Draconian, Elemental (Ice, Mercury and Flower variety), Spacial and Trace  
> Equipment- Healing potion's, Jackuzare (her katana) and gems (can be loaded with Mana to act as makeshift grenades)  
> Fun facts- She naps for 4 hour's a day (although she always does it when she's not on a mission hence why Bryan is ok with it), Bryce describes her as a "food gremlin" since she's never seems without food in her mouth and she also uses her Spacial Magic to store food, her, Sally and Penelope get on really well, she has a tendency to mutter when she sleeps, her, Hyate, Henry and Gordon run a YouTube channel called Black Artsy fartsy about arts and crafts together which is popular due to Yoriko being an Oosuki (one of it's subscribers is called Captain Sandcastle gee wonder which Captain that is), her favourite food is anything with meat in and her favourite favourite animal is a chameleon.


	37. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events of the Kyoto trip now over Ren and his classmates start to progress ever forward with their lives as both students and Battle Mage's however a new enemy has emerged in the form of the Skill-less group one who's far more unpredictable than the Heretics and the Apostates combined and worse yet they've consolidated a fair amount of power among regular people so the question is how can Ren defeat an enemy the public don't want him to defeat in the first place.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

**Two months later**

After the incident with Uriel we all got back to our usual lives as both students and Battle Mage's with all of us making some rises through the ranks of the Battle Mage's  **I still wish I could delete the video of me falling off a bike that was leaked online how it got there I don't know** while I sat in the classroom though the news reported on another robbery that's been plaguing Tokyo for a while now **these incidents only increased in frequency because of the First Ancestor incident before hand they were just odd occurrences but now they've become more frequent**  I then saw Ms Sakurabai walk in as she said "Akanami did you not hear" she held out a letter saying "thanks to your efforts you've earned Yellow Nebula 22 more points" she handed me the certificate saying "and Chaplin has earned the Black Matutina's 23 more points" I smiled at my achievement with Kyon saying "good work Akanami" I smiled and held it here

**_Point's system- Whenever a Battalion or a particular member of a Battalion does well and as such gains recognition they earn what's known as Po_** **_ints a way of saying just how high ranking they are._ **

I looked at Bryce who said "I'm one step ahead now" I smirked saying "I can fix that" we stared at eachother till Jin and Erika pushed us together saying "now kiss" me and Bryce then hit eachother on the forehead and crashed to the ground with bruises on our foreheads **ow**.

After Mina gave us a quick bit of healing Magic I decided to go for a run around Tokyo alongside Leon, Chisato and Rikka I said "I'll be going my usual route ok" they went with me and kept up with relative ease although Chisato was struggling slightly due to her lack of physical prowess **I hate looking there because it's really perverted but she's a lot bustier than I realised** however a couple of thugs cornered us saying "wallet cash watch now" I told him "no" he glared at me saying "what"  **I left Roland and Gram at home but I don't need a couple of swords to beat them up** one attempted to grope Chisato till she restrained him with some sand saying "get your hands off me" I simply stood till one used a baton to smack the back of my kneecaps then my jaw then another pistol whipped Leon  **shit** they drew guns till Chisato told them  _ **Sand Dolls**_ she made some figures out of sand that resembled a middle-aged woman till she told them "you should know who I am based on this Magic right" they shivered saying "crud it's a Sakamoto run" another said "this ain't worth a watch the five major Clan's are too much for us"  **ok that seemed** I turned to Chisato as she said "I'm sorry if I scared you all" I took a hold of her hand saying "Chisato that was incredible man" I had my usual smile while she blushed saying "Big brother has been training me in Sand Magic more"  **no wonder she's gotten more assertive if she's being trained by Captain Noritaka he scares the crap outta me** Leon though pointed out "am I the only one who noticed that none of those thugs used Magic to corner us" Rikka applied a healing potions liquid on to me and Leon's wounds saying "now that you mentioned it yeah they didn't use Magic"  **he's got a good point using Magic could have overwhelmed us way quicker but they used weapons and high numbers to scare us then that coupled with the fact that a small display of power from Chisato scared them** I said "guys let's go back to the dorm and report this for now I've gotta look into something ok" we walked on as Leon asked "what is it" I told him "call it a hunch" we simply marched back.

After we got back I headed straight to the computer lab and my ID as a Battle Mage **as a Battle Mage I can legally access the Police crime database to gain intel normally it's meant to be used for if we're doing our own investigations which technically this is** I tapped away then got to the verification page  **ok let's see my ID number is ah ha 22314 now I'm in** I accessed the reports on the robberies and recent spikes in crime around Tokyo in particular **it's as I thought it's Skill-less they're a group that is made up of people with no Magic whatsoever that formed about 2 years ago with the goal of standing up for those without power however it's only in the past year that they've really consolidated power**  I flicked through more information that was available **they've really been making a mess lately but them going for Chisato will make them realise they're getting in over their heads I can use this to my advantage it sounds cruel but if I help out in their arrest then show them my own power and the power of the other students here nevermind the adult Battle Mage's it'll scare them off like I said it's messed up but this is war and I've gotta stop them before these crimes lead to anarchy** I logged out as Leon who'd just arrived asked "so did your hunch pay off" I told him what I learned till he said "Ren you do realise how messed up a plan that is" I nodded and told him "I know it is but Leon I hate to say it but I'm low on options right now I can't take them out just by arresting the leaders I've gotta take the heads out then demoralise the others that way they won't hurt others again" we walked alongside one another as I said "Leon just so you know I take no pride in doing this but I've decided I've got to do this" he smirked saying "if that's what you think then I'll support your decision as best I can now you've just gotta convince everyone else" I smirked saying "you know for a fact I can be very persuasive when I need to be" he laughed and high fived me **he's a cool guy despite his thuggish appearance he's an absolute softy that makes everything more fun.**

* * *

**Later that night**

I was about to go to bed till *knock* *knock* I went up and opened the door saying "huh hi Chisato" I led her in as she said "hi Ren" currently she was wearing a set of cat themed pajamas **she looks so cute with them on**  I smiled and cleared a space for her asking "what's wrong" she told me "I've been having this bad dream about my family trying to hurt me" she had a little tear till I said "if you want to stop then just say so" she told me "well it starts with them trying to hurt me but then you and Big brother come to my rescue" she cried more so I hugged her saying "of course I'd be there" I stroked her hair saying "I promised you I'd protect you from all harm" however I looked her in the eyes saying "but now I see someone who's going to protect me more then I'll protect you" she blushed and hugged me **I feel so warm being near her it just boils up to the surface whenever I'm near her this girl no scratch that this woman she makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside just by looking at her** while I hugged her I stroked her hair gently **she's such a kindhearted and loving woman who's been through a lot of trouble in life she's like one of the female warriors of legend the ones with incredible beauty and kindness that inspires others to go the extra mile for the sake of their beliefs and values.**

While I stroked her hair she held me close till she held up a picture saying "you had it framed" the picture was the one I took the day I told the class about my situation **it took a while to find someone who could make it go from phone size to picture frame size but man Jun was a big help in finding one** she however got up to leave but I asked her "hey Chisato would you um" I was blushing madly till I said "would you want to stay in my room tonight in case you have that bad dream again" she blushed till I said "you can have the um" she layed down on my bed saying "I don't mind you being with me I trust you" we just layer down while gazing at eachother's eye's deeply **she's got beautiful eyes the way they hide a thousand pains yet still radiate kindness** I let her snuggle into me saying "Ren I um" she told me "I'm glad I became friends with you you've really been a positive influence in my life" I told her "and you've been a positive influence in mine" she then drifted off to sleep while wrapping her arms and legs around me as if begging me not to leave her  **ok Ren stay calm it's just a girl in bed with you a really really pretty girl who means a lot to you oh man HELP** she let out tiny snores that tickled my skin  **she's so cute when sleeping like this** I smiled then said "night Chisato" I then went to sleep myself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Akari Ikeda  
> Age- 48  
> Birthday- 12th October  
> Gender- Female  
> Height- 5'9 or 175cm  
> Weight- 78kg or 174lbs  
> Hair colour- Blond  
> Eye colour- Seafoam blue  
> Magic- Photon, Elemental (Fire, Lightning and Flower variety) and Enhancement (both varieties)  
> Equipment- None (she says she doesn't need any to beat her opponents up)  
> Fun facts- She is skilled at floriography, she's ambidextrous, her and Bryan are drinking buddies, her and David spend a lot of time together outside of work, while she dislikes Gunter's perverted comments she actually thinks he's a dependable person when it counts, her favourite animal is a hawk, she's bad with machinery and her favourite food is steak based meals


	38. Planing

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

**The following morning**

My eyes opened slowly to see that Chisato was still at my side  **she's so cute when asleep like a little kitten** she herself then woke up and opened her eyes up asking me in a sleepy voice "RR Ren are you there" I smiled then put my hand on her shoulder saying "I'm right here Chisato" she blushed brightly till I sat up asking "so how was that" she told me "I didn't have any nightmares" I nodded  **she's beautiful completely beautiful** me and her gazed at eachother's eye's deeply and just appreciated how we look  **she looks so innocent and pure** however Akuma in his eternal assholery said  _ **[I can fix that purity if you want]**_ I mentally slapped him saying inside my head **don't you dare harm her if you lay a finger on her your done for Devil** he told me  _ **[what Devil's are supposed to seduce pure hearted maidens it's in my blood]**_ I ignored him and kept looking at Chisato **God's she's so beautiful it's impossible how one woman can be so beautiful** however Erika came in.

As Erika came in she asked "hey Ren have you seen Chisa" she saw her then saw me in our pajamas **oh crud** she then said "OH MY GOD EVERYONE COME HERE"  **fuck fuck fuck fuck I am going to die and I didn't even become the Magister yet** I saw everyone at the door as Jin said "Erika how naughty to interrupt a union between lover's" **WHHHAAATTT** Chisato's face went bright red and she was getting so hot I could just see steam coming from her while she panted  **oh fuck you Jin** Akuma then said  _ **[Yeah fuck you Jin]**_ Bryce asked "so what exactly did you two do last night" I told him "not what you perverts are thinking" Chisato nearly passed out till I got a glass of water from the bathroom compartment of my room I handed her it so she drank it insanely fast  **crap man she's gonna drown herself drinking that fast hold on can she even drink water I mean she controls sand but is she made of it I dunno I'll ask Captain Noritaka next chance I get** she put the glass down and said **_Sand Dolls_** she told them "me and Ren didn't do anything indecent I've been having trouble sleeping so Ren was a gentleman and let me share a bed with him to try and let me have a good night sleep because I feel happy around him" the others said "aw" they then left us be **she feels happy around me I'm not even embarrassed I'm actually flattered that she thinks that about me** she put the dolls away then said "I'm sorry you had that problem" I told her "it's ok" I helped her up saying "after all I got to see you being strong again" **it feels wired I find her innocence and purity to be a really loveable part of about her and yet I can't help but like it when she behaves more confidently and in control it's strange** she got ready to go till I asked "just please don't tell your brother about this because I'll be a dead Anti-boy if he finds out" she ran her fingers over her lips to imitate a zip.

**That afternoon**

After getting the authorisation to act it's been decided by Captain Gunter that Skill-less is now my case to handle **I've got full command over the investigating police officers and anyone else who's incharge of arresting Skill-less** I though handpicked a team of my classmates consisting of Kyon, Leon, Tsubasa, Jin and Erika  **as of for why I chose these people I picked Kyon because his Teleportation Magic can be useful for moving us around undetected and he's smart so that'll make finding our targets more easy, Leon because he's strong and I can trust him, Jin because his unpredictable nature and fighting style makes it difficult to think rationally when up against him, Tsubasa because of her strength plus her empathy will make wining over people more easy and finally Erika her natural deductive reasoning makes her perfect for any team combined with her Pictograph Magic it makes her a force to be reckoned with** they all arrived in their respective Battalion robe's **honestly Erika's Pictograph Magic is more powerful than some seem to see think about it she can make anything so long as she draws it the possibilities for that are endless really** I gathered them all then said "alright let's begin" I put the reports on the table that's been set up for us and explained what Skill-less is **honestly having Bryce here could really tip the odds in our favour but he's been sent to the Carribbean by his Dad to handle a mission there so he's outta reach oh well this'll be my chance to get ahead of my rival** I then told them "so what we're going to do is we'll split into two teams Leon, Jin and Erika you three will take a force of police officers to raid the Skill-less base in the docks while the rest of you are with me were going for the main city ones" they nodded.

* * *

As they nodded Erika asked "is lethal force authorised" I told her "if need be yes but if you can stop them without violence then do it in other words do not kill unless needed" they agreed till Leon asked "do we have a time limit on this" I said "no but preferably I'd like to get this done by sundown after all those drinks at the bar won't drink themselves huh officers" a policeman said "he's not even a cop and he gets it" they chuckled at that  **the pieces are arranged and set** I then pulled up a photo saying "our primary target is this man Shō Unabara the leader of Skill-less he should be considered armed and very dangerous"  **it's annoying that I couldn't get anymore information on him we don't know his skill set or danger level damn** I told them "these guys might not have Magic but don't take them lightly they've evaded capture from the Black Matutina's and the Blue Orcas nevermind other Battalions so let's be careful" they nodded and left to go begin the operation.


	39. Skill-less

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

**With Ren's group**

I stood alongside the police officers who were assigned to me saying "alright Swat teams move in" they barged in and called out "ARMED POLICE STAND DOWN" I told them "alright guy's let's go" I ran alongside Kyon who blew open a door while Tsubasa said "just surrender"  **hold on**  I quickly drew Gram then cut a bullet in two before it hit Tsubasa saying "get down" using my single blade I was able to cut some more bullets  **how the hell am I doing this Roland or Akuma I don't know if you two are behind this but thank you** Kyon then used a bit of wind on Gram making me unleash slashes of water on the Skill-less goons  **we can do this** however once I was done the civilians came saying "let them go"  **what** they started to break the Skill-less goons free saying "they've done a better job then all you Policemen and Battle Mage's combined at keeping us safe"  **what** the Skill-less goons got freed  **what the hell is this** I simply stood on while the Swat tried to contain the mess  **I had this all wrong I went in believing that I could beat this foe and be back in time for dinner but I was wrong how can I beat someone the people don't want us to beat no matter what I say these guy's have the most powerful support system** I remarked "Human beings" I fell to my knees. 

**At Garladia academy an hour later**

After the incident I went back and sat on the roof to go think  **I made a real fool of myself back there I should have investigated better before going in and attacking Skill-less but no I thought of how they upset Chisato then I rushed in** the door opened up showing Uriel stepped out wearing his Battalion robes he told me "Tsubasa told me what happened Ren so since Bryce and Chisato aren't here I'm on pep talk duty"  **wait they have a duty rota for this do I really need pep talks that much** he sat by me saying "it wasn't your fault Ren that Skill-less have all this support" me and him looked at the sky as I asked "what can I alone do though they have the support of the public we don't anymore" he put his hand on my shoulder saying "then win it back Ren win back the support that they took" he got up saying "your strong Ren and your brave now stand up and fight like the warrior you've always been" he then left  **he's right I should win back the public's support no I have to win it back if I don't then Skill-less will be more dangerous then ever** I declared "I won't loose and I won't give in not ever"  **if I surrender now what was the point in standing up in the first place Uriel's right I need to stand up and fight just like I always have since the day this began I need to fight on so I can inspire others to do the same** I then marched downstairs.

**An hour later**

After I sent the others on investigations into other Skill-less activities I decided to try breaking into one of their other hideouts on the waterfront  **this could go really well or really badly** however Akuma told me _**[Ren duck]**_ I dodged a boy who held a meat cleaver then I drew Gram to fight back **I'm a lot faster with just this one** I then disarmed him saying "so your a member of Skill-less huh" he cracked his knuckles saying "Tenko Shukaku" Tenko himself is a boy with unruly ash blond hair and brown eye for his outfit he wears a beige coloured sweatshirt and jogging bottoms he then rugby tackled me so quickly that I dropped Gram however I was able to break free by cupping my fists together then slamming them down Tenko said "you pack a punch I'll give you that" he came at me with his fist so I blocked then went for a knifehand strike to his shoulder he endured then got my jaw so I spin kicked him followed by leaping over him to kick his back **Tsubasa gave me and Leon hand to hand training I've only just started to get good at it but I won't give up** I then threw a right hook then I grabbed Tenko's collar to throw him into a set of barrels he came at me then got a left hook in followed by a shoulder barge leaving me disoriented he quickly went for a flurry of kicks and punches then finally he started trying to choke me in an arm lock **shit shit shit shit shit shit** I tried to break free till I let out a burst of some energy Akuma told me  _ **[thank me later]**_ I then got Tenko who said "your pretty tough for a Mage" I told him "I work out a lot" he chuckled then wiped away some blood from his lips saying "we aren't all bad us Skill-less guys" he panted saying "we just wanted to prove ourselves to the world to say even the powerless can be powerful is that really a bad thing" I told him "I know what you mean" I let out a deep breath saying "all my life people have hated and feared me all the while telling me I'd never amount to anything so like you I vowed to work my ass off in order to prove them wrong" I was able to get Gram saying "but just because you got mocked and ridiculed doesn't give you the right to trample across innocent people it's true some Mage's are prideful and cruel but there are some that aren't" I blocked a knife he tried to throw saying "there's some who've struggled as well, there's some who do actual good with their power and then there are others who just want to live peacefully so by targeting them your not being revolutionaries your being a bunch of kids throwing a tantrum" I ran then hit him with the pommel of Gram knocking him out.

* * *

**At the police station**

After I restrained Tenko and brought him back he woke up saying "where am I" I told him "in a cell" he sighed saying "I knew I'd mess up" I however put a soft drink through the compartment on the door saying "you look thirsty" he reluctantly accepted it as I said "I had your injuries healed" he looked at me as I said "because even when you got mad you still fought like a man" he nodded asking "I never got your name" I told him "Ren Akanami" he snapped his fingers saying "the Anti-magic boy I've heard of you in the news"  **wait I'm in the news** he asked "why help me out" I pulled up a chair then said "it's simple" I had a sip of my drink then said "because A I need you to tell me where your boss is hiding and B because I understand your struggle" he nodded then sighed saying "if I escape I'm dead" he put his drink down saying "I'll answer your questions on one condition" I leaned forward as he said "keep my Mom out of danger" I smiled saying "I can't guarantee her safety but I'll try my damnedest to keep her safe" Tenko told me "very well" I then had a bit of paper ready.


	40. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So quick note I've decided whenever someone uses a spell in this story it'll have the type of Magic followed by the spell itself except for Anti-magic why will be explained later. As of for why it's because I thought since more and more characters are appearing with multiple Magic attributes then it'll get confusing knowing which one they're using. Also as of for how some characters have lots of attributes in this story that'll be explained in more detail later.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

**The following day**

After we got Tenko's Mother to safety my group found the main Skill-less base inside what's meant to be a tower of office blocks however Tenko insisted he joins us I asked him "will you be ok" he nodded then I went into the base with him, Tsubasa and Kyon in tow **we have a decently balanced team on this end and Leon, Erika and Jin will handle anyone else on the opposite end of the base it's a two fold attack** I then knocked out a guy with a karate chop while Tenko used a stun gun on another **good job he came armed** I then carried as Kyon said **_Teleportation Magic: Breaking and entering_** he made a large portal which allowed many Swat teams to enter the building I said "alright Team's 2, 3 & 4 lock down the exits make sure none of them escape the rest of you with me" they said "yes sir" I began heading to the center with the rest of my team.

While we got half way there I asked "Tenko-san do you know where Shō would be hiding" he said "in the managers office" I nodded till I shouted "GET DOWN" I used Gram and Durandal to block several bullets and shurikens then I asked "is everyone ok" they all nodded to say yeah till some Skill-less members came for us so I did a quick kick to their side while smacking another with Durandal's flat edge then Tsubasa leapt up and smacked the guy in the jaw till I said "up high" I did an uppercut as she said "down low" she did a sweep attack with her legs then we slammed our fists into the guys chest saying in unison "too slow" I watched him fall then we went on  **these skill less dude's are armed to the teeth I dread to think where they're getting their gear from** just as we got a move on I felt the building shake then I saw a torrent of flames from downstairs  **so much for sneaking about** I said "dang it Leon" I kept on going till my group got faces by more Skill-less troops  **how many of these guys do they have** I however got disarmed since a large man tackled me through the walls  **shit** I managed to break free then I delivered a spin kick to his chest **now** in that moment I charged after him and slammed my foot into his leg  **gotta bring him down** I however got my arm grabbed then he began crushing it  **fuck** I screamed "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGAH" however Kyon shot down with Gram in his hand and stabbed the guy through the chest leading to him dropping me then I said "Suzumiya you'll loose your Mana if you hold it my Anti-magic has contaminated it" he got a healing potion saying "better to loose power than to loose you" he looked at me saying "ever since we met Akanami I've always treat you like shit no there were days where I treat you worse than shit so if saving you means loosing a little power I'll throw it away because I'm done hiding from what I did" I sat there.

When I sat there I said "Suzumiya what's brought this on" he told me "it was you who did this" he clenched his fist saying "me and the others we've never had to even consider training after all we were spoon fed power but you you had to fight for it and earn it like a beast hunting it's next meal it took patience, dedication and hard work now look at you your a freaking badass and what did I do huh I bullied you, I mocked you and I called your dreams stupid damn it"  **Kyon how long as it been tearing you up holding this in** he slammed his fist against a wall saying "I haven't trained once and whenever I did I didn't try hard I told myself I didn't need to or that it would be boring but in truth I was scared I'd fail that I could work every day of my life but by the end of it I'd have nothing to show for it" **he needs this regardless of where it is he needs this meltdown and he needs it badly** he then said "I guess that's why I hated you at first because you tried and I let my own fear of trying cloud my judgment look at me I'm a coward I'm not built for war" I then said "wrong" he looked at me as I told him "Kyon Suzumiya you are a fighter and a damned good one at that look at you man you can teleport and make freaking tornadoes your as versatile as they get" I helped him up saying "how many guys can say they're good for both combat and support in a perfect 50/50 fit" I held my hand out saying "I believe Suzumiya you were born with the abilities you were to become great I believe some day you'll shine brighter than the sun itself it won't be easy to reach but I believe in you" he looked in admiration then Tsubasa came saying "Ren we're headed for the next floor" I nodded then walked with Kyon who clearly took my words to heart.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Jin**

**Jin's pov**

After my team broke through I said "Tsubasa called they're moving onto floor 10" Leon finished up some guys saying "well I'm gonna get to floor 30" **but there's only 20 floors you clown ah well** I however saw some guys who tried to fire on us so I said  _ **Card Magic: Card Storm**_ I made a whirlwind of cards to stop the bullets then I said  _ **Card Magic: Hunters Will**_ I unleashed those cards in a torrent of them at our attackers while calling a few back to my hands  **man I love cards** however one guy came up saying "I thought you died Yellow Nebula" I turned around till he said "your not him that Yellow Shit who tried to stop my goons"  **what** I yelled "JUNPEI DIDN'T DIE BY SKILL-LESS'S HANDS" he chuckled then showed his forehead **no I thought they banded that** on his forehead was a triskele symbol that was blue in colour as he said "I'm an Annuled" **they outlawed the Sacrament of Annulment 60 years ago because of the inhumane nature of it so what's it doing here** he them said "you must be the Jin guy he mentioned well I killed your Big bro" **bastard** I clenched my fist

**_Sacrament of Annulment- A viscous and inhumane process in which a Mage's Mana is completely severed by putting a block on the Akasha's ability to provide them with Magical power. Due to the horrifying process of how it's done the Sacrament has been banned across the land and so far there is no way to reverse it._ **

As my fists clenched I snarled slightly.

When I did that the guy said "oh I never introduced myself I'm Shunsuki Plienra" Shunsuki himself is a man of medium height and thin build with messy brown hair and grey eyes for his attire he's wearing a dress suit **this asshole** I used then threw the cards like knives at him  **they're razor sharp so it'll leave a mark** one then got his cheek till I shot forward and threw one into his leg **I'm gonna kill him I'll destroy him** I slammed my fist into his face then I kicked his chest then started delivering punch after punch while he laughed about it **I'll kill him he's gonna die** I held a card to his throat till Erika grabbed my hand screaming "DON'T DO IT JIN" I looked at her then Leon said  _ **Fire Magic: Palmam Ignis**_ Shunsuki got restrained by some hands made of fire as Leon said "don't even try ass wipe"  **what are you doing** Erika said "Jin your not a killer I know your not" I looked at her as she said "Jin your a good man beneath your sarcasm, stubbornness and idiotic behaviour your a good man don't let him take that from you" I kept my card there  **he's weak I could kill him right now hell it would be so easy** she then told me "Jin long ago I had a terrible day and I gave into the rage that came with it so I know this won't do you any good if you do what your about to do you'll have a moment of relief but a lifetime of regret" **Erika I have to do this** she looked at me.

When she looked at me I said "if I don't do this then who knows who else he'll kill" I cried lightly as I said "if I don't avenge Junpei's death he'll haunt me forever" she then looked at me saying "your right he will" Leon looked at her then she said "but Jin you won't have to face him alone"  **Erika** she then told me "I'll be there with you through thick and thin till eventually you grow sick of me" I told her "I could never get sick of you we're the Troublesome Twosome after all" she laughed till I said "what about dickbag here" she said _**Pictograph Magic:** **Animate-**_ ** _Fire ants_** a number of fire ants went from her sketchpad then onto Shunsuki then she got him restrained saying "let's go" Shunsuki was having a horrible time now  **I knew there's a reason why I love this girl so much because she stands by me day and night** I smiled then went to make up for lost time.


	41. Shō

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

**An hour later**

After a long arduous fight my group got to the top floor and regrouped with Jin's I said "hey" he waved then a Swat officer said "sir we've locked down the lower floors and Yellow Nebula are sending in troops to help clean up" I nodded  **wonder if I'll see the others** I then kicked open the door and saw Shō sitting there  **he looks like a scum bag** Shō himself is a middle-aged man with bleached white hair, brown eyes and a distinctive gold tooth while being dressed in a purple suit and a black tie **let's beat him** he said "Ren Akanami tsk tsk you are foolish" I held the Durandal and Gram ready then I said "it's over Shō" he just got out an SMG and fired upon us  **shit** I got to the side with everyone else  **even I couldn't cut through those bullets not without a lot of power** Leon then tapped Gram with his fire saying "here ya go" I saw Gram turn blue  **I get it now** I did a quick slashing motion which made a slash of water head for Shō like a high pressure water cutter **this is it** he leapt out the way then I charged him and pinned him to the wall.

When I got him I said "Skill-less are done for now" he laughed then said "Tenko" Tenko himself then got a gun and aimed it at me saying "I'm sorry" he sighed then said "if I don't do this Mom will die police protection or not"  **what** Shō then said "a son always does what his Dad says eh Tenky" **he's his Dad oh God no** he did a vulgar laugh till I said "you don't have to do this Tenko-san" he held the gun tighter then I said "if you truly wanted to you'd have done it by now" he gripped it even harder saying "I have to do this damn it" he shook a little then I said "you don't no one said you do you have a choice Tenko-san we all have a choice" Leon and Kyon restrained Shō while I went to Tenko saying "you helped us come here remember if you truly supported him you could have lured us into a trap or sent us on a wild goose chase but you didn't because you made a choice like you are now" he started to shake a lot more then I said "it's in your hands now not mine, not your Father's or anyone elses just yours" after a bit he dropped the gun and cried then he fell into my arms saying "he's made me do so many horrible things I've killed because of him Ren I don't wanna kill I don't wanna" I stroked his hair and comforted him saying "you don't need to kill anymore ok it's alright shshshsh" I held him there.

When I held him there I told him "from now on your life is your own Tenko-san you don't need to do anything he says" Shō yelled "YES HE DOES HE'S NOT GOOD FOR ANYTHING ELSE" I told Shō "your wrong he is far stronger than you realise you thought you'd fully indoctrinated him into being a Skill-less goon but now his life is his own" I turned to him asking "Tenko-san what do you want to do with your life" he held his head saying "I I I I" he shivered then he said "I wanna go to school and get a good job so I can earn a good living just so I can make Mom happy she's all I have left and I wanna be someone she's proud of" Shō spat it Tenko's direction then he laughed **huh** Kyon said "what's so funny" Shō just laughed more saying "they're here my benefactors"  **his what** suddenly the roof blew open tearing it off.

When it did so I saw Lyon and the beastial guy from the Heretics  **from the reports I've read his name's Nemea fitting considering he looks like a lion** Lyon himself is a middle-aged man with short messy silver hair and blue eyes while being dressed in a lab coat he then said "Shō you disaster" he readjusted his glasses saying "Master Nacht was decent enough to grant money and weapons to fund this scheme of yours but I see our partnership needs to end" he then said  _ **Blood Magic: Blood End**_ Shō just suddenly let out a torrent of blood killing him then Lyon said "as of for you kiddos" **_Blood Magic: Blood Bind_** everyone but me froze and hit the floor  **what the hell** I held my swords ready Leon said "shit I can't move fuck" he struggled then Lyon said "that's because you've been restrained via your own blood" he readjusted his glasses saying "now then as of for you Anti-magic boy" **_Blood Magic: Blood Bomb_** he fired a huge ball of blood till I said **_Anti-slash_** I cut the ball in half then I used Gram on a little bit of the remainder leading it to glow purple  **so it's weakness is poison if only Captain Gunter was here** I did the same slashing motions as before and I even managed to get Lyon's shoulder till *bang* I turned around and saw the Lyon I attacked was a decoy and the real one had shot me through the heart  **no** I fell to the floor and saw blood spray everywhere.

**Over to Leon's pov**

When Ren hit the floor I screamed "REN"  **damn it I can't move** Lyon said "such a shame his Anti-magic could have held invaluable research data oh well" he walked on till I yelled "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE YOU LITTLE BASTARD" Suzaku descended from the sky's in my rage and attacked Lyon till Nemea leapt in front of the attack  **shit** I saw Suzaku pull back till a dark energy emanated from Ren's body he muttered "Chisato"  **he should be dead** he said "must protect Chisato" I said "Ren Chisato isn't here what are you on about" he then let out a torrent of black energy that had a red outline so much so it pushed us all back  **what is this** he then said "guys where are you" he looked about frantically till he screamed in pain then his body got consumed by the energy  **no no** we nearly plummeted to Earth till Captain Toshiro said  _ **Wind Magic: Whirling Platform**_ he made some tornadoes under us then Captain Gunter and the rest of the Indigo Dragons arrived **what the** Captain Gunter said "what the hell happened to him" Ren kept on screaming till Chisato arrived with Captain Noritaka **what the hell** other Battalions arrived till I asked "Suzaku what's happening to him" he told me "this Leon is Ren Akanami unlocking his birthright"  **wait** I said "you mean his Devil heritage" he nodded then the energy vanished.

* * *

As the energy vanished I saw a new figure standing there  **what is that thing** before us stood a creature that was at least 7ft tall it has midnight black skin on the right side of its body but sickly pale skin on the left, a large curved horn on the head that was black in colour, it had noticeably sharper canines and it displayed a burley build with muscles cascading throughout it **no that robe** while torn the creature had some of Ren's Battle Mage robe over its left shoulder  **so this is how a Devil looks good God it's it's horrifying** a huge black bat like wing shot out on the right side of Ren's back then he unleashed a distorted roar that shook everything even Captain Noritaka **this guy is armed with the power of Anti-magic and a Devil honestly I thank the heavens every morning Ren didn't choose to become evil because if he did he'd bring the apocalypse with this power of his** he then looked around.


	42. Birth of a Devil

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Lyon's pov**

After Ren underwent his transformation I stood in midair by Nemea's side  **this power it's so hollow and empty I can't move it's it's evil** he roared in the same distorted way as before then he picked up the Durandal  **he can still use** he suddenly vanished then reappeared at my side  **shit** I quickly said  _ **Wind Magic: Silent Wind Fang**_ I fired a dart of wind the got his side however he managed to deliver a cute so deep and fast that took out a chunk of my left shoulder then he grabbed my neck and threw me through a building **damn** I quickly used my wind magic to keep myself in the air then Ren shot at me with his wing flapping away **how should he fly he's only got one wing** he then attacked me till I avoided it then Nemea came at him  _ **Beast Magic: Whale Dive**_ he manifested a large whale made of an orange energy till Ren punched him sending him through multiple buildings then he charged an energy blast from his horn and fired it at him  **no** I then said _**Blood Magic: Blood Cutter**_ I sent a curved blade of blood however Ren cut it in two **he's thinking like an animal but he's retaining enough conscious control to activate his Anti-magic this isn't good** Ren then went after Nemea which led to them entering a sumo wrestling like fight atop a nearby parking lot  **I have to get out of here** however Kyon, Leon and Gunter stood over me when we landed Leon said "you do realise this is all your fault" I nodded till Ren appeared with a now bloodied up Nemea  **no it took him no time at all.**  

When Ren got him Nemea tried to fight back till Ren gripped his head then pulled at it **he's not going to do what I think oh God no** in no time at all Ren ripped Nemea's head from his body taking the spine as well and making blood gush out everywhere  **I think I'm gonna be sick** he then did the same distorted roar as earlier and threw Nemea's head onto the floor then looked at me I said "down you foul ah" he charged then slammed a fist into my chest making me vomit up my own blood when I did that he held his hand out then the Durandal came to his side **no** he got ready to kill me till I heard someone say  _ **Mana Sector- Four Elements Burst**  _Ren got blasted then Bryce appeared with tornadoes around him keeping him in the air then he said "Leon get everyone to safety" he nodded till he said  _ **Mercury Magic: Silver Blockade**_ he encased me in mercury then he went for Ren.

**Over to Bryce's pov**

When I went for Ren I fired a few blasts of Wind magic at him  **of all the days I could leave my sword at home damn** Ren then fired an energy blast till I flew out the way  **he's stronger now** he stared me down with his now cold yellow eyes I said "this isn't you Ren your better than this" he growled  **I don't want to fight him he's been like a brother to me since the day we met** I then saw him charge so I said **_Lightning Magic: Down The Dragon_** an all-powerful lightning bolt shot from my palm then struck his face pushing him back then I said **_Wind Magic: Silent White Bow_** I created five bows and arrows of wind then fired at him however he cut them up using Durandal I said "Gabriel now" she appeared from my body then I said **_Heavenly Water Magic: Aquatic Grave_** Ren became encased in a circular tomb of water  **I can't guarantee his Anti-magic won't be able to cut through it but it gives the others time** Leon said "Bryce we've got the civilians evacuated" I nodded till Ren charged an energy blast  **shit** suddenly I saw a portal open beneath me  **wait this static appearance they've got it's one of Kyon's portals** I then fell through and arrived with the others  **Ren wait for me ok man I'm gonna come back to save you buddy.**

* * *

After I got through Momo said "Bryce we need a plan" I watched as a number of Apostates attacked him **that'll give us a few minutes at most** I said "I know but what can we do" I sat till Leon said "we use Chisato" I turned to him while Chisato panicked a bit then I said "Leon what do you mean" Jin said "it could work right before he went into his Devil form Ren kept saying he must protect Chisato" Noritaka then got up saying "absolutely not you are not putting her in danger" I them stepped up saying "what if I wear him down first" he then said "you will die Bryce Chaplin" I told him "but at least I'll die trying to save my friend" I clenched my fist then he said "alright" Kyon opened up a portal then I leapt through **Ren I'll save you I promise my friend** I then said **_Mercury Magic: Silver Bullets_** after making some mercury appear I fired it down upon Ren like bullets then I said  _ **Wind Magic: Zenphyr Blade**_ I made a greatsword of wind currents then I clashed with Ren **I can't hold it for long** suddenly I heard someone say  _ **Gravity Magic: Graviton** **Sever**_ a slash of gravity cut Ren's hand and damaged it  **this Mana it's so familiar wait I know it** I saw Dad arrive with wind currents around his lower body as he said "Bryce have no fear" he landed as his long cloak of his battalion robes blew about he walked towards me saying "you won't be doing this alone" he turned to me then said "let's do the together" he stood by me  **Dad what are you doing here** I said "I can do this myself" he then said _ **Saint Magic: Limit Break**_ I felt my power increasing then he said  _ **Hex Magic: Dark Unraveling**_ Ren got restrained by some black chains.

When he got restrained he said "Bryce I know you want to prove yourself and I know you desire to be the Magister but" he put his hands on my shoulders saying "don't be afraid of asking for help" I pushed his hand away saying "go on say it I'm weak in your eyes you've always said that about me" I wiped away the tears in my eyes while Ren struggled however Dad said "Bryce I've never once viewed you as weak" he let out a deep breath then told me "my whole life I've only wanted you to do your absolute best you are such a talented young man and I didn't want it to go to waste" he started crying **he's never done that not ever** he told me "Bryce people idolise me because I'm the captain of the Black Matutina and talk about the things I've done but to me there's one man's acknowledgment I desire and that man is you"  **Dad** I cried a little then he said "Bryce you are more than just a member of my Battalion and you are more than a prodigy you are my son the most precious thing in the world to me" he wiped away my tears saying "my little boy's already become a better man then I could ever be and I am so proud of you I always have been" he stepped back saying "which is why I'm letting you do this" he gave me a thumbs up saying "go win Super Magnus" I smiled brightly at him.

When I smiled I felt a sudden boost in power as my classmates and other Battle Mages appeared  **Dad I'm sorry ok all this time I believed you looked down on me like a weakling but now I see how I was wrong all this time you just wanted me to do my best and to go far** I smiled as my eyes turned bright blue due to my Mana unleashing then Gabriel came at my side  **all this time I wanted to prove I was capable but now I see you've been trying to prove that to me your capable which is why** I clenched my fist saying "I won't let you down" suddenly Gabriel said "Papa the time has come" she held her hand out saying "your ready to receive my power" I smiled then said "very well let's do this" I Gabriel's Mana then began merging with my own **Mom, Dad,** **Ren, Leon, Rikka, Momo, Uriel, Tsubasa, Jin, Erika, Chisato and everyone else you guys are putting your faith in me so now it's time I became worthy of it** I then said in unison with Gabriel **_Archangel Merging- Prologue_** mine and Gabriel's Mana then merged in perfect synchronization then my appearance changed a bit as I now had a golden halo over my head, two large white wings protruding from my back, my eyes had turned a gold colour, my left hand became covered in white Mana and finally I had a golden aura around me  **Ren you've been shooting ahead of me lately so it's about time I caught up with you** Rikka then said "Bryce catch" she threw Dàinself which I caught then Ren broke free **hold on Ren** I said "now let's do this" using my wings I shot for Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Lyon Despacity  
> Age- 52  
> Birthday- 12th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'9 or 175cm  
> Weight- 74kg or 164lbs  
> Hair colour- Silver  
> Eye colour- Blue  
> Magic- Blood, Elemental (Wind, Fire and Flower variety) and Trace  
> Equipment- Pistol, scientific tool and surgical tools  
> Fun facts- He is a skilled painter, he is a highly trained doctor, he can play a number of instruments, he's allergic to cats, he and Gunda are stated to have a decent relationship, his favourite food is an cheesecake, his favourite animal is a camel and he can't whistle


	43. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Skill-less arc and next chapter will start the Akanami arc

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Bryce's pov**

After I charged for Ren I made the first move till he blocked then primed an energy blast **nope** I quickly moved alongside the Mana itself then I got behind him **by merging with Gabriel I effectively combine my own immense Mana with her immense Mana granting me powerr equivalent to an Archangel and as a result I can move alongside the natural flow of Mana in the world giving me greater speed** I quickly slashed his back then I held my hand out saying _ **Heavenly Water Magic: Aquatic Grave**_ he got drowned in it till he burst out roaring then I said _ **Wind Magic: Silent White Bow**_ I fired the arrows then I did another cut on his side followed by a kick  **now** I held my hand out saying  _ **Wind Magic: Zenphyr Blade**_ I made the same sword as before although this time it was the size of a short sword then I slashed Ren with Dàisnelf while cutting his side with my wind blade then I said "come on Ren your better than this" he then slammed his fist into my chest sending me flying through the air  **thanks to Archangel Merging I can take a hit like that and more** I used my wings to fly across the Tokyo skyline while Ren chased me  **I've just gotta wear him down then Chisato can come and calm him down** Ren then caught up.

After he caught up he slammed the Durandal onto me however I held back then he unleashed another energy blast while I dodged it with my enhanced speed  **now** I got above him saying **_Gravity Magic: Stellar Imprisonment_** he collapsed till he used the Anti-magic of the Durandal to break through  **shit** he nearly got me until Loveagith said "Bryce Roland is calling out to me he thinks he can save Ren" I nodded then she said "go for the horn" I said "thanks Loveagith" I flew off back to the location where we started off  **come on come on come on big boy** I watched him fire more energy blasts till I said **_Wind Magic: Silent White Bow_** I fired the arrows then I said  _ **Fire Magic: Blazing Wings Of Judgement**_ I made two large fiery wings and fired them at him  **just a moment** he quickly attacked me so fast and so hard he made the glass in the buildings around us shatter  **almost** we arrived then I said "now or never" I gripped Dàisnelf then said _ **Dàisnelf Secret Art- Complete Cutting**_ I then targeted the horn alongside other parts of his body **this is for you Ren** I then held Dàisnelf at my side began my incantation

_**Thorough the fire of war and the chill of death** _

_**I will forever fight for you my friend** _

_**I will forever stand for you my love** _

_**So heed my pray** _

**_True Sword Waltz_ **

My sword then glowed a bright white colour after I charged it with my Mana as I slashed Ren across the chest making him fall to the ground.

**No one's pov**

After Ren hit the floor Bryce panted heavily then exited Archangel Merging due to hitting his limit  **I'll have to work on my time limit for it** that was all Bryce thought till I raised his left hand in the air to symbolise his victory everyone cheered for him till Ren stood up showing his horn had already regenerated Bryce thought **no did I loose** however Chisato arrived at Ren's side saying "Ren it's just me" he turned to her then she said "I'm here" he growled then let out breath so thick it was visible then Chisato said "I'm not going to leave you Ren" the rest of Ren's classmates arrived then Danuja asked "will she be ok" Ren leaned in and put an arm around Chisato and hugged her then Bryce said "you know this reminds me a quote I heard once I don't remember where from but how did it go" he pondered for a moment then said "ah yes every beauty needs a beast to protect her from everything but him" everyone went "aw" at the sound of that all the while Chisato stroked Ren's hair saying "your no alone anymore Ren" she smiled saying "I'll wait for you I'll always wait for you" **because your the love of my life** that was all Chisato thought then Ren collapsed into her arms and returned to normal leaving steam in his wake then Bryce said "that's the thing about love no matter what form it takes no matter who it's shared with love is more than an emotion it's a promise the deepest and oldest promise in history" Bryce then passed out due to exhaustion.

* * *

**Back to Bryce's pov**

**Several hours later**

After a bit I woke up in the infirmary seeing Mina and Gabriel had fallen asleep on me  **daw Gabriel's adorable when sleeping** I stroked her hair lightly however I looked at Mina's face  **shit she's even more adorable when sleeping** she started to wake up as I said "hey" she smiled then Gabriel woke up then cutely yawned and rubbed her eyes saying "Papa are you ok" I smiled and said "I'm more than ok" I hugged Gabriel saying "because of you lending me your power Gabriel I had the strength to save my Brother" I then said "come here Mina" she joined in and I hugged them both saying "you two are extremely precious to me so I'm going to fight for you both from now on" I ruffled Gabriel's hair a little making her pout then I stood up **that's right I don't need to fight for Dad's acknowledgement anymore instead I'll become the Magister to keep the people like Mina and Gabriel people who are very precious to me that's why I'll become the Magister so I can protect them from anyone who'd hurt them** we all left the infirmary together while Gabriel walked in between me and Mina and held mine and Mina's hands  **it feels like we're a real family right now** Mina looked at me and blushed then Gabriel said "Mama Papa I'm happy I met you both" I smiled at her **biological or not Gabriel is the daughter I plan to protect no matter who gets in my way.**

After a bit I saw the others Erika remarked "Bryce your awake" I nodded then I asked "how's Ren" Jin told me "he's unconscious but he should make a full recovery soon" I smiled faintly  **that's good news after all he is my number 1 rival** Jin then told me "and he's getting full credit for organising the operation to stop Skill-less alongside those who helped him" I smiled more brightly **he needs that there's a good chance he'll be down in the dumps when he finds out what he did so he needs to know something good came out of him unlocking the powers of a Devil** I looked about then realised Chisato wasn't around Erika then said "Chisato is staying at Ren's bedside" **that's how it should be she's the one who truly stands at his side no matter what** Rikka then asked "Bryce what the hell did Ren become back there" I sat everyone down then told everyone in the class "from what we know Ren was somehow born with the the power of a Devil hence his monstrous appearance however what's strange is he only awoke to it how I don't know" I then told them "but what I do know is that Ren wasn't himself back there he was clearly enraged" they all nodded till Leon said "Devil or Human Ren is our friend and rival so I'm not going to leave him even if you guys will" we all agreed saying "we won't leave him"  **because he's been there for me when I was alone** i got up and went for a drink  **when I joined the Academy no scratch that my whole life people have only surrounded me because of my immense power and talent as a kid I loved the attention but in time it got boring and nauseous so much so I wanted to just pack a bag and run away to a place no one would know me somewhere I'd be free of it all no Battle Mages, no prodigy status, no saving people just me but in the end I never found the guts to do it so I stayed and did what I could to endure the leeches who only wanted me for my talent hoping they'd become famous due to being my so called friend but then it changed one day** I envisioned Ren's face in my mind  **the day it changed was the day I met him he was a boy who everyone looked down upon and everyone judged he had such a painful loneliness in his eyes that it looking at him hurt at first but it was precisely because of that loneliness that Ren became my best friend because he understood what it's like to be lonely but being forced to hide it he knew it and because of that he's become irreplaceable in my life** just as I got my drink though I saw Mom and Dad approaching with Dad wearing his usual Battle Mage robes while Mom had the cape like robes for her position as the Shamrock Hunters Lieutenant.

When they approached I said "Mom what are you doing here" she ran up and hugged me tightly saying "Bryce oh my God I'm so happy your ok" I returned the hug then smiled my Mom Charlotte is a mature looking woman with long brown hair and the blue eyes I have  **I've missed her** she let go saying "look at you now your not the little boy who left America all those months back" I nodded then Dad sat us down saying "Bryce about what I said" I looked at him then he told me "Bryce I know you always thought I've looked down on you but the thing is well you heard what I said during the fight" I nodded then Mom told me "you see Bryce your Dad hasn't always been great with words so whenever you thought he was judging you he was genuinely trying to encourage you"  **Dad I** I felt tears in my eyes then Mom said "but look at you now you won't need us soon" I simply hugged them both saying "I'll always need you guys no matter how strong I get I'll always need you both" she hugged me back as did Dad  **this is all I've ever wanted to know that he believes in me** after a bit Mina and Gabriel arrived then i said "hey you guys" Gabriel asked "Papa who's that lady" I patted her head saying "that's my Mom Gabriel" Mom however squealed saying "PAPA BRYCE WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE" I flailed my arms around then explained the situation then Mina said "she's adorable when you hang around her" Gabriel smiled while I patted Gabriel's head then Mom said "so your the famous Gabriel and Mina Bryce talks about" Mina got a little embarrassed by that then Mom said "it's great meeting you" she smiled  **phew** however Mom asked "are you guys dating then" both me and Mina went bright red to try and deny it. 


	44. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ren's awakening as a Devil now complete he's finally woken up although due to remembering what he did he is now left with a deep inner struggle of whether he's a man or a monster so he does the wise thing and goes back home to his roots at the Akanami house in order to clear his head and calm down however when a simple break leads to an encounter with a dangerous foe Ren must fight to survive and protect the place he once called home all the while learning there is more to his past then he believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I'd list which Battalion's everyone in Ren's class joined since I didn't do it earlier:  
> 1) Jin Hyawase- Yellow Nebula  
> 2) Chisato Sakamoto- Shamrock Hunters  
> 3) Ren Akanami- Yellow Nebula  
> 4) Danuja Ryubase- Vermilion Jackals  
> 5) Erika Freeman- Indigo Dragons  
> 6) Daniel Allen- Blue Orcas  
> 7) Bryce Chaplin- Black Matutina  
> 8) Uriel North- Silver Angels  
> 9) Kyon Suzumiya- Yellow Nebula  
> 10) Chika Ishida- Silver Angels  
> 11) Ronald Nixon- Silver Angels  
> 12) James Firebrand- Indigo Dragons  
> 13) Tsubasa Hyoudou- Vermilion Jackals  
> 14) Karl Guvavara- Silver Angels  
> 15) Mina Carmaline- Indigo Dragons  
> 16) Momo Itō- Black Matutina  
> 17) Rikka Seravaki- Black Matutina  
> 18) Ichina Shiba- Silver Angels  
> 19) Karla Lockstar- Shamrock Hunters  
> 20) Lucy Femrington- Blue Orcas  
> 21) Leon Femrington- Yellow Nebula

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

**Three weeks later**

I shot up with a cold sweat and frantically looked about  **did I kill everyone oh no Bryce where is he Bryce** Akuma then appeared in my head and told me  _ **[Chicken's alive relax]**_ I panted then I asked "what was all that it felt so real Akuma told me  _ **[that's because it was real Ren it all happened]**_ I looked at myself with disgust then asked "how did it happen" Akuma told me _**[after Blood Bitch shot you I attempted to use a portion of my power to heal your wounds but the process derailed then it caused your Devil powers to awaken prematurely and sent you into a violent rage hence why you went out of control and brought fun I mean carnage]**_ I looked at my hand  **so I killed Nemea** **I tore his head off literally everyone is likely hating me** I however looked to my side and saw Chisato with me  **what's she doing here** she let out little snores and pants  **she's adorable when sleeping** I however remembered the moments before I lost consciousness  **she was there to comfort me it was her who helped me turn to normal** I then regained my memories of fighting Bryce **I nearly killed him he's my brother and I nearly killed him** Chisato slowly woke up then asked "huh RR Ren are you" I touched her arm and said "I'm right here Chisato" she looked up and smiled then I hugged her saying "Chisato I'm sorry I wasn't in control I'm sorry" I cried a bit while she stroked my hair saying "it wasn't your fault Ren you weren't in control so don't worry" I rested my head on her shoulder then she said "I'm here for you just like you've been here for me" I just unleashed what felt like a monsoon of tears onto her shoulder when she hugged me **she's always had my back even when she was so fragile she was made of glass Chisato hasn't stopped supporting me at she came from one of the Five Great Clans but she's never once made me feel small no she's always had my back and has always comforted me when I'm down or in trouble** I finally got up then she showed the Durandal and Gram was on the table beside me  **oh thank God ow ah come on I can't say his name makes sense I guess** I got the Durandal then Roland told me "Ren I'm sorry I messed up so much" I told him "it's not your fault Roland" I then stood up and saw a large jagged scar where I was shot. ****

**Back at the dorms**

After I returned to the Academy I tried to avoid everyone till Bryce came up then stood before me I tried to avert his gaze till he said "I'm here ok" he held his hand out saying "I've got you back always Ren" the others joined him then Leon told me "after everything you've done for us do you really think we're gonna leave you behind" he had a large smile then Jin told me "now who else would keep Ikki and Naoto from fighting around the base" he smirked like a cat then Erika stepped out saying "we stand together remember" Chisato got my hand saying "you've been there for me so I'll be there for you" I tried to smile but again I cried when Uriel stepped forward saying "it's always been you Ren you've been the one who saves us when we're down so for once let us help you" I called out "I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS" we had a group hug then Ms Sakurarabi arrived saying "Akanami finally your up" I nodded then I asked "is everything ok" she shook her head saying "the people want you killed"  **what** a cold chill entered the room so much so even Daniel became unnerved till he said "what is this the middle fucking ages"  **finally the Prince of Darkness talks huh his voice is a lot softer than I imagined** Ms Sakurarabi then said "no but it's because they believe his Devil abilities make him unnatural" she gulped then stated "people also want Chisato killed as well because she is *sigh* she's been called the Devil's consort due to her stopping him" Chisato got embarrassed while I got the Durandal ready and demanded "who said that" I looked at Ms Sakurarabi saying "I don't know who exactly believe me I want them crushed just as much as you for insulting my students in such a manner however Captain Nortitaka, Captain Gunter and Captain Akari are all on the case" I nodded then she said "for now Captain Gunter is recommending you have a break at least until we know who started these demands" I sighed till she said "speaking of your Captain he asked me to give you this" I got a small slip of card then I opened it:

_I've got your back kiddo remember that_

I smiled then slide it into my wallet then I said "alright I'll trust Captain Gunter just let me get my bags" Bryce asked "where are you going" I told him "where it all began" I then went to get my bags packed.

**Two hours later**

After a trip on the train I arrived at the Akanami house and knocked on the door then Byakuya answered he said "ah Ren you arrived sooner than I expected" I nodded then he led me in I said "thank you for letting me drop by" I smiled then he said "oh it's great having you here" suddenly the other kids appeared  **I bet they're gonna mock me** however one of the girls Satsuki said "it's Ren" they all looked at me with a surprising amount of admiration in their eyes then Byakuya said "kids kids please give Ren some space" I walked onwards  **I haven't really been back for a while** I then remembered the start of school **things used to be simple back then Battle Mage's are hero's Apostates are Villains now am I really any better than them I acted like an animal when I nearly died** I took a deep breath then sat down in Byakuya's office by setting down my bags and swords I then asked "sorry about that how have you been" Byakuya told me "I've been fine lately" suddenly a pile of letters fell  **wha** Takeshi then said "he's always reading your letters that you send" he marched off while Byakuya told me "suprise" he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

**At dinner**

After spending a few hours at the orphanage I finally got dinner then Byakuya asked "so how're your friends" I told him after tucking in "they're doing fine right now" I smiled then he said "I've heard you guys are making a real storm in the world the Golden Generation I believe they're calling you" he laughed a bit then he remarked "oh and congrats on into Yellow Nebula sorry I didn't say anything sooner" I nodded then said "thanks really it means a lot" I nodded till he asked "how's" Gunty doing"  **Gunty what does he mean** he covered his mouth till I said "yeah Captain Gunter's doing great he's still laughing like a dirty old man though" he chuckled then said "Gunty has been doing that since he was a trainee" I leaned back then asked "do you two know eachother" he sighed then said "back when I was a Battle Mage me and him were close you could say" he held his head down  **he's not exactly fond of talking about this kind of thing I don't blame him.**

**Meanwhile at Garladia**

**Kyon's pov**

I stood by a clearing of trees then said  _ **Wind Magic: Sylph Storm**_ I tried to fire a tornado from my hand till it went sideways and missed my target for **damn it damn it damn it** I fell to my knees and slammed my fist into the ground **damn it** I panted heavily and clenched my fist saying "why why why why can't I do it" I nearly cried  **I keep trying but why won't it work** I then held my hand flat saying _ **Wind Magic: Sylph Storm**_ I tried to fire it but I missed again  **fuck** I then got up **out off all the elements in the world Wind is the most versatile but also the hardest to master so why the hell did a pathetic moron like me have to be born with it** I however remembered Ren's words **"I believe Suzumiya you were born with the abilities you were to become great I believe some day you'll shine brighter than the sun itself it won't be easy to reach but I believe in you"** I clenched my fist then gained a more resolute look on my face  **he's right I can't become powerful overnight if I want it I have to work hard in order to get stronger so just like him I'll work every day and night I'll work hard so that Ren won't feel let down with his faith in me it won't be easy but I'll try and try again then I'll do as he said and shine brighter than the sun** I held my hand then said one last time _ **Wind Magic: Sylph Storm**_ I unleashed the tornado then took out the target I set up **onto the next one.**


	45. Enemy from the past

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

**Two days later**

After spending a few days at the orphanage I've started to really catch up with Byakuya and my training **I slept for three weeks I've got no time to waste and thanks to my newly awakened Devil physiology I can do even more now** right now though I'm heading back to grab a quick shower after my more extensive training **I won't lie the physical boosts I've gained from my Devil physiology are great but the power I general I well it scares me** Akuma chimed in saying _ **[the only thing you need to fear is me Ren I'm the unfriendly neighborhood Devil remember]**_ he laughed then went silent  **all he does is sleep, say violent or sarcastic things and that's about it** I kept in showering **this power is dangerous and it makes me unpredictable** I held my head down  **maybe it's for the best if they do hunt me down hell I could ask them to leave Chisato and the others alone at lest then they'd be free** I slammed my fist into the wall saying "never again never give up never again never give up"  **my powers make me a defect but if that's the case I'll just have to become the best damned defect there is** I then finished since Byakuya called out for me.

When I got redressed into a change of clothes I went to the infirmary asking "Byakuya-sama what's wrong" he told me "it's Takeshi he's collapsed" I looked at him  **wait a sec** I said "let me take a looked at him" Takeshi's skin had gone a sort of purply colour while he wriggled and writhed  **no** I said "Magic depravation" Satsuki asked "what's that" she titled her head then I said "something's drained him of his Mana to a dangerous level"  **that shouldn't be possible every Mage's body has a gland that acts as a limiter so they don't burn through too much Mana even when they use high amounts of it shouldn't kill them since the body stops them just before it can happen at which stage the pain of using it too much transforms into muscle fatigue** I relayed that although the kids mostly didn't get it but understood the basic concept of it then Toru one on the girls asked "will he die" I told her "not if I have anything to say about it" I picked up the Durandal then asked "Byakuya-sama where did you find Takeshi when he collapsed" he told me "by the old clubhouse" I nodded then Mira and Tali two of the staff members arrived I said "Mira-san can you keep an eye on Takeshi and Tali-san can you keep the children inside" they both nodded then I opened up a brief case **it was good of Leon to make this** in the case were my new Yellow Nebula robes which took the form of a shoulder mounted cape for my left shoulder  **let's give it a try** I put it on then I said "Leon has some killer fashion sense" the cape fell to my ankle then I went on to investigate.

After arriving Byakuya held something that was wrapped up I asked him "is everything ok" he told me "Ren I didn't want to say in front of the kids but I've seen symptoms like Takeshi's before"  **huh** he undid the wrappings saying "this is simply something I haven't used in a while" out of the wrappings came a large nodachi style katana then he traced his right hand across it saying **_Now Growl Tōtsū_** it suddenly glowed a sinister red colour as he said "Tōtsū the sword of a thousand pains it's been years since I used it" he held it tighter  **what did he go through in his past that things a Curse Armament**

**_Curse Armament- An item that typically appears as a weapon from an age long forgotten. Usually the Curse Armaments have unique effects that no other form of enchantment can mimic however most have abilities more damaging to the user than the target. They can typically be found in ancient ruins and tombs_ **

**_(Author's note- I'd like to point out Gram is not a Curse Armament it is in fact something else entirely but that's a story for another day)_ **

As soon as he held it ready I asked "how did you obtain it" he told me "long story but someday I might tell you it" he smirked then I kicked open the door to the old clubhouse Byakuya said "Ren if this brings up any bad memories I'm sorry ok" I nodded saying "I'll push through it" **back when I was a kid the other children and an old staff member Greg would often bring me here just to beat the crap out of me because they hated my Anti-magic it was hard living here is go days of being locked up in this place only for Byakuya to come and save me Greg has been in prison for a while though** I went it then Byakuya said "let's keep an eye out" I nodded asking "so where did you see symptoms like Takeshi's before" he sighed then told me "it was on a mission me and a few others in my old Battalion had in South Africa a number of children were suffering from his symptoms in the end we found it was a Magically augmented plant that released Magic draining spoors Lucas set them all alight" **Lucas why does that name seem familiar** just before I could ask a knife got thrown at us however I was able to cut it out the air with my sword **good job I brought one of them** I said "we aren't alone" he nodded then we walked slowly  **come on there's got to be something** another four got thrown then Byakuya said **_Darkness Magic: Black Cocoon_** he surrounded us.

* * *

When we got surrounded he eventually dispelled it however he asked "what's with the funny look" I said "I had a bad experience with a bad Mage using that spell" I mentioned about the run in I had with Nacht and how Captain Gunter fought him to a near standstill making Byakuya say "that idiot he's always fighting guys twice his size"  **considering how tall Captain Gunter is that's not a statement that should be taken lightly** he chuckled saying "but at least he's still doing that for the right reasons" he smiled then we walked on while he held Tōtsū over his shoulder **I get the distinct feeling him and Captain Gunter know eachother** just then we saw a door I said "is it me or does that thing look new" he nodded then held Tōtsū ready saying **_Tōtsū Secret Art- Dimension Severing_** he made a cut that was the same colour as the blades glow then the door fell apart showing a portal of sorts he said "Spacial Magic tsk this one is child's play" he went in with me on tow.

When we got through we arrived in an area that resembled a junk yard then I asked "what's going on" Byakuya lit a cigarette saying "I was afraid that this would happen" he picked up a metal drum and beam then slammed them against eachother repeatedly then he called out "CORONZON GET OUT HERE NOW" suddenly a large Demonic creature with inhumanly long hair came out then it showed horns like my own Akuma said _ **[Ren run]**_ I shivered a little then he said  _ **[this things an Elder Devil it's outta your league]**_ suddenly Coronzon used it's hair to whip us so I fought back using the Durandal after covering it in Anti-magic however Coronzon broke through with ease sending me back into a mound of junk.


	46. Coronzon

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

After Coronzon came for me I recovered quickly then I asked "Akuma what the hells an Elder Devil" he told me  _ **[among Devil's they have ranks granted to them Commoners or as I call em Scrubs are the weakest, then you've got Warriors who are well they do what they say on the tin I prefer to call them Meatheads then you have Elders who like Coronzon here are the leaders among Devil's and as such they have an immense amount of power]**_ I asked "any harsh name for them" he then said  _ **[I don't dare insult them like that]**_ I shivered a little then I blocked more hits till Byakuya said **_Darkness Magic: Black Hole_** he made a small black void appear which stopped another swarm of hair from attacking me he told me "Ren we need to get out now" I turned to him as he said "this freak nearly killed me and Arashi years ago when we faced it"  **wait Arashi it can't be** before I could ask Byakuya said _ **Teleportation Magic: Bye Bye**_ suddenly we disappeared from the area.

When we disappeared we eventually landed outside the clubhouse so I said "what the hell" he then said ** _Spacial Magic: Lockdown_** he then said "we've got an hour before that thing gets out" I however yelled "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ARASHI" he looked at me then said "it's a long story" I clenched my grip on the Durandal till he said "your Dad Arashi Ikeda he was one of my students and best friends back in the day" I looked at him asking "day what day" he told me "the day I was a Battle Mage Captain"  **what** he then told me "hold on" he made a quick video call then I saw Captains Gunter, Akari and Noritaka then Akari said "this is a private channel who's calling" she saw Byakuya and said "you you absolute" however Byakuya said "look Lil Aka I know you hate my guts but please I need help Coronzon is back" she froze at that statement  **wait Lil Aka does he know her** I then said "look what's going on" Akari then said "huh Ren what are you doing there" I explained what I knew then she said "Gunter get that bloody Teleportation Mage of yours then well talk more" I stepped back as one of Jun's portals opened  **what the hell is going on how does Byakuya know Captain Gunter and Akari more importantly why didn't he ever say he knew my real parents what the hell is going on.**

After the three Captains arrived I said "I am so sorry about all this" however Gunter patted my head saying "ah it's fine kiddo" he did his usual laugh till Noritaka said "I would like to know what is going on right now" he kept his usual stoic expression while holding his sheathed sword  **he is still freaking terrifying** Byakuya then said "one of my kids here suffered Magic deprivation symptoms and then I found out it's Coronzon" Akari coldly looked at him then she said "Kuzunoha-sensei I won't lie I'm not thrilled to be here but for Ren's sake and the sake of these kids I'll help you beat it" she walked on with us then said "Ren remember when I told you about Arashi and Minako" I nodded then she explained everything to Noritaka about my parents she then said "do you remember I said Arashi discovered the existence of Devil's" I nodded then she said "well this thing is how" I looked at the clubhouse saying "you mean Coronzon" she nodded then Noritaka asked "how do we defeat it" she clenched her fist then Byakuya said "simple we have the Uncrowned Queen on our side" Akari coated her fists in light energy **I've heard stories about her they say she can level cities with a simple stomp and they say that she's the Mage other Mage's talk about to scare eachother at night and one rumour calls her the boogeymans boogyman** I gulped  **I have a scary lady for an Aunt** Byakuya then took down the barrier and we went back inside.

* * *

After we got inside Coronzon appeared again till Gunter said "hey kiddo don't go Devil mode unless absolutely necessary ok" I nodded **I don't want to become that thing again not anymore** I thought dodged a large bit of hair then I said **_Anti-slash_** I managed to break through the hair then Akari said **_Photon Magic: Lux Et Veritas_** she barraged the rest of the hair then she said "Ren focus on blocking for now your Anti-magic is our trump card here" I nodded then Gunter said **_Illusion Magic: March of Mine_** he then now "now" **_Poison Magic: Giftige_**   _ **Orchidee**_ he trapped Coronzon's head in a poisonous orb then he said "Scary Duck" Akari dodged an attack which Captain Gunter took for her  **no** I quickly caught him then he said "thanks kiddo" he smirked then Akari said _ **Photon Magic:**_ _ **Lux Ruinam**_ she coated her right fist with light energy then she unleashed a gigantic and devastating punch that was twice the size of her normal hand then she kicked Coronzon into Noritaka who said **_Sand Magic: Beach Requiem_** he encased it in a tomb of sand then he asked "Byakuya-san how did you defeat this thing last time" Byakuya said "sadly we didn't beat it instead we scared her off" he lit another cigarette till he said "now then" **_Hex Magic: Dark Unraveling_** the sand was reinforced by chains till he told us "me, Arashi, Minako, Olivia and Sojiro all fought long and hard to beat it but in the hybris of my youth I thought I could win and sadly everyone nearly died" he held Tōtsū ready after Coronzon broke free then said **_Tōtsū Secret Art- Dimensional Severing_** he delivered a cut that hit Coronzon.

When she got hit Byakuya said "it's been a couple of years but my skills shouldn't have dampened too much"  **what** I asked Captain Gunter "Captain was he a Battle Mage" he told me "kid your looking at mine, Scary, David and Bryan's mentor alongside the 18th Captain of Yellow Nebula"  **what** he then said "back when I was a newbie like yourself he was my boss" Byakuya then went all out against Coronzon as Gunter said "they called Death God because he was near unstoppable with that sword of his"  **if he mentored 4 Captain's then just how skilled is he more importantly why didn't he ever say so** Gunter however shivered a bit saying "if even Big sis couldn't stop it then I'm screwed" I then stood by his side.


	47. Devil Drive

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

After me and Gunter got ready for battle I said _ **Anti-canon**_ I fired a blast of Anti-magic till Coronzon said "this power" she glared at me saying "you sinful Human holding my people's power" she dived at me till I ducked then cut her stomach then I kicked her into Akari, Gunter and Noritaka all of whom attacked her relentlessly then Akari said **_Photon Magic: Lux Ruinam_** Coronzon blocked that then she said "pathetic like the other Photon Mage" she impaled Akari using her hair then she said  _ **Dzēst**_ she fired a energy blast which Akari dodged however it made a mushroom cloud upon hitting the area behind her  **one shot and she did that to think I used that when I went berserk in a city** I shivered again **If I go out of control again there's no guarantee that Chisato will be able to calm me down again hell there's a risk I could hurt her I don't want to do that to her** suddenly Gunter, Akari and Byakuya got restrained however Noritaka was able to avoid the restraints he said "Akanami sit back and watch" he held his sword ready then he ran up.

**Over to Noritaka's pov**

When I ran ahead I dodged another spear of hair then I said **_Sand Magic: Granite Slash_** I fired a more solid slash then I said **_Sand Magic: Silica Missile_** when I fired them I cut away a bit with my sword then I ducked  **it's been a while since I had a strong foe** I delivered another cut then I dodged one of Coronzon's hair attacks I held my sword with both hands then I said _**Kazoku**_ _ **no hokori no ken•** **Sōdodansu**_ I did three consecutive cuts then I did a punch to her face  **I normally hate using my families sword style since it brings back bad memories but I can't afford to hold back in a situation like this** I held my sword flat then said **_Lightning Magic: Thunder God's Heel_** I coated my feet in knight like boots made of lightning then I sped around the battlefield to slash away at Coronzonthen I quickly delivered a downwards slash to her back she tried to react but using my enhanced speed I avoided her then I spun my sword in my hand only to cut her throat **it's over** Coronzon however got back up however my restrained teammates got free then Byakuya said "I have a plan" I nodded then he said "Gunty, Lil Aka, Captain Noritaka and Ren if you can hold him off I'll do my thing" I nodded then I charged on with Ren at my side saying "Akanami let's do this together" he nodded saying "on it" we then charged as he said **_Anti-slash_** I said **_Sand Magic: Silica Missile_** I then cut away at more hair **if Ren uses his Devil abilities this would be over sooner** however Coronzon said **_Cut_** suddenly a large cut like wound ripped open on mine, Gunter's, Akari's and Byakuya's chest making us all hit the floor Coronzon said "Word Magic it's a common power among us Devil's that allows us to bring our own words to life" **what** I clenched my fist till I saw more cuts open up **damn it we we're in over our heads even if we got every Battle Mage in the world regardless of Rank then I bet we still wouldn't stand a chance at victory damn it Bryan's son barely beat Akanami and this one's defeated the Death God and three of the heirs to three of the Five Great Clans like we were kids on a play ground.**

**Back to Ren's pov**

After the others got afflicted by the Word Magic I stood there **why wasn't I affected** Akuma then told me _ **[Word Magic doesn't effect other Devil's jackass although]**_ he sinisterly chuckled then said  _ **[I've got an idea but with all of them your going to hate it]**_ I sighed then said "alright go on" he then said  _ **[we turn you back into a Devil like the other day]**_ I avoided Coronzon's attacks then said "your right I do hate that idea" I then ducked as he said  _ **[hear me out ok if I do the changing to your body I'll let you decide what you do with the power]**_ I leapt into the air saying "so you construct the car and I drive it" he chuckled saying _ **[I knew I liked you for a reason kiddo you catch on quick unlike Chicken, Overgrown Chicken and Jazz Hands]**_ I landed then said "aright Akuma let's do it" he then said  _ **[say it in unison with me Ren]**_ I took a deep breath then we said in unison **_Devil Drive_** my body then mutated and after a solid two minutes I turned into the form I had the other day  **I'm awake so that's a good sign** I held my swords ready saying "Byakuya-san can you do your thing" he nodded then said "although it'll take a minute or two" I nodded saying "that's all I need" I then shot forward and slashed Coronzon's chest while kicking her in the face  **now** I stood ready saying **_Dzēt_** I fired a blast although mine was only powerful enough to blow Coronzon's arm off however she grew it back as Akuma said  _ **[yeah that's a trick we have]**_ I said "a Devil's power is one great big cheat code" Akuma then remarked  _ **[you dumbass your a Devil as well]**_ I nodded saying "oh right" he then told me  _ **[try this]**_ he put some information in my head then I said  _ **Melna Uguns**_ from my right hand I unleashed a burst of black fire that had a purple outline.

* * *

When I unleashed it Coronzon's hair got damaged as Akuma said _**[Melna Uguns is another trick of ours although unlike Word Magic it hurts us not as much as it hurts the Chickens I mean Angles]**_ I then went for Coronzon this time I cut of her right arm then her left leg followed by one of the wings she had while she did regenerate I said "let's try a little something" I cut off her hair however she quickly severed my right hand  **shit** I quickly regrew it then I slammed my fist into her jaw  **I'll win** I kept on punching her mutilating her face while roaring in the distorted way I did the other day **you tried to mess with my home you Demonic bitch I'll kill you I'll rip you apart limb from fucking limb I'll destroy you** I then threw her through a wall then I did the roar again this time more dramatically  **I'll win** Byakuya then said "Ren get back" I nodded then flew back to him as he said **_Hex Magic: Great Devil Banishment_** a blinding light appeared then he said **_Teleportation Magic: Bye Bye_** we all disappeared.


	48. Byakuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will end the Akanami arc and next chapter will begin the Heretics arc

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Ren's pov**

After we got out Byakuya said "now she's sealed" I asked him "what about Takeshi" I suddenly saw a flow of Mana then he said "already on that" he smiled then said "Ren I know your angry I didn't tell you I knew your parents and I know your even madder I didn't tell you about being a Captain but I have a reason" I reverted to my normal form letting out a thick cloud of steam then he said "back in the day I was a monster on the battlefield so much so it attracted Coronzon" he sighed then said "but in the end it robbed me of everything friends, freedom and Chihiro so I retired early since I was sick of having a respect earned through fear not merit" Noritaka froze then asked "how do you know my Mother" **wait his Mother** Byakuya said "Chihiro was once my best friend but in the end we drifted apart" he went up to Noritaka then said "I heard what Haruki did to you, her and Chisato and I swear if I see him he's dead meat" **Haruki huh so that's the bastard who made Noritaka and Chisato's life hell** Byakuya then turned to me saying "as of for Arashi I once mentored him" he sighed telling me "I won't blame you if you're mad" I went up to him.

When I went up I said "I'm not mad" he looked at me then I said "it's true trying to process all this is a challenge but I'm not angry" I hugged him saying "Byakuya no scratch that Dad" his body tensed as I said "growing up you were always there for me you were the one who read me a bedtime story to sleep, the one who tended me wounds when the bullies got me, the one who told me I could follow my dream of I worked hard enough but most of all you gave me a place to call my own when I had no where else to go to" he looked like he could cry while looking at me then he hugged me back I said "I love you Dad" he cried tears of joy then he said "it was you who showed me what it's like to have a son of my own Ren" he smiled then I saw something in the ruins of the clubhouse  **ah thank fuck** I saw the Durandal and Gram in the ruins then Roland said "Ren never leave me again" I said "sorry buddy" I picked the blade up and smiled **Chisato is right I'm not alone anymore I have no I've always had people at my side but now I'm not having to fight alone** I then went back to Byakuya and the others till Noritaka said "Akanami a moment please" I went to the side then he said "Chisato informed me of your friendship with her and I have something to say about that" he held out an oak eight sided badge that had a hawk imprinted on it and a red strap  **it looks pretty cool** he said "this badge is given to people who act as a bodyguard to members of the Sakamoto Clan as the heir to the Sakamoto Clan's legacy I'd like to bestow this honour upon you" **whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa** I put my swords down then asked "why me though" he then said "it's simply because Chisato trusts you and she cares for you that's something I'd like from her bodyguard" I nodded then said "I've already promised I'd protect her no matter what so I guess we're just making it official" he then gave me the badge.

**Later that night**

After I finished helping Byakuya clean up and Takeshi got patched up by Mira and Tali Akari and the other Captains got ready to leave then she said "I'll see you Ren" I smiled then said "I'll see you Auntie Akari" she then handed me a bit of paper saying "if ever something goes wrong give me a call" I nodded then Noritaka said "I'm trusting you to keep my sister safe Ren Akanami" I nodded then Gunter said "keep it up Ren old boy and remember I'm gonna need those Crime figures on my desk by Monday" I said "I'm already on it sir" he nodded and smiled **he doesn't even have a desk he has a bar like counter for his work** they all left then Takeshi approached me he said "um Ren" I looked at him as he said "I'm sorry for not believing in you" I smiled then said "it's ok" he looked up till he asked "I um I know my Magic isn't that powerful but do you think someday I could become a Battle Mage" he made a small orb of water then I knelt down saying "If you work hard can do anything Takeshi" I got up till another portal opened up showing Jun he said "sorry to bug you Ren but Ikki and Naoto are at it again" I sighed then said "coming" I told Takeshi "like I said work hard and I'm sure you'll be able to do anything" his face lit up then I went to the base.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Shamrock Hunters base**

**Chisato's pov**

I watched as Noritaka came back then he said "ah Chisato hello" I waved at him saying "hello" I smiled till he asked me to follow him **I'm happy I reconciled with him** he told me "Chisato as the heir to the Sakamoto Clan I've granted you a bodyguard"  **what** I said "oh you don't need to" he then said "oh I think you'll love this one" he smiled  **it's been years since he did that** he held up a photo making me squeal then Karla came running up asking "Chisato what's wrong" I shivered while blushing bright red  **why him why why why why** I got so embarrassed and my skin burned up so much I was practically giving off steam **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGAH why why why** Karla asked "hey what's wrong" Big brother then said "I've designated her a bodyguard" Karla said "huh most girls would love to have a boy protecting her" however she saw Ren's photo then just started laughing "oh my God AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH oh hell no this is not happening AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" she nearly fell over till she said "that'll make things so much more adorable between you" I went even redder **it's true I feel really comfortable around Ren and nevermind butterflies I feel like there's a whole zoo in me whenever I look at him but I don't want him to feel as though he's forced to spend time with me I want him to be with me willingly** Big brother then I said "on the plus side he was fully willing to do it something about already promising to protect you" Karla went "aw that's cute"  **noooo it's not cute don't give him encouragement dang it** he then said "I understand your close which is why I picked him" he patted my head and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Byakuya Kuzunoha  
> Age- 61  
> Birthday- 12th June  
> Gender- Male  
> Height- 5'3 or 160cm  
> Weight- 63kg or 139lbs  
> Hair colour- Ink black  
> Eye colour- Brown  
> Magic- Darkness, Teleportation, Elemental (Poison, Fire and Ice variety) and Hex (curse variety)  
> Equipment- Tōtsū and his fists (he's better than Akari, Tsubasa and Danuja in terms of hand to hand combat)  
> Fun facts- Despite his age his body is stated to be built for battle, he used to have drinking contests with Gunter and David when they were his students, despite having left role of a Captain he still trains when he's able to, he is pretty good at card games, he gets on well with animals, he's never married, his favourite food is macrons and his favourite animal is a duck.


	49. Planing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entire month has passed since Ren's visit to his old home now and time moves ever forward for the members of his class however with the Heretics becoming a more dangerous foe it's time for the Battle Mage's to kick it up a gear and do something about them. They'll be pushed to their absolute limits and beyond however will Ren be able to protect the world and his loved one or will he have to sacrifice one to save the other.

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italics for Magic use, explanations and other abilities, [For Akuma speaking mentally]_**

**Kyon's pov**

I stood in an area filled with greenery and vegetation alongside what looked like a waterfall **what is this place it's so serene and beautiful** I looked about **I feel accepted here I don't know why** however a voice said "you abandoned us" it then cried out "TRAITOR" I looked about **traitor who what did I do** I then saw the area crumble around me. When I woke up I shout out up and panted with a cold sweat  **what the hell happened** I looked about **what time is it geez 5:58 Ren will be getting up soon the muscle-bound idiot** I then went to the bathroom and saw the state of my hair **over the past week my white tips have been turning into white streaks I dunno why** I then got freshened up then saw a photo on my bedside table **Mia and Ayano you two are the best little sisters a Big bro could ask for** I smiled at it **I'll always be happy for my adoptive family** you see I never knew my real parents I was left near a church when I was a baby at which stage my now adoptive parents took me in and raised me I dunno where my real parents are or if they're alive but I've never found a trace **that's why I felt horrible when I discovered Ren's an orphan because I know that pain but I still bullied him** I clenched my fist  **I swear I'll make it up to you someday Ren I'll find a way.**

**By lunchtime**

**Ren's pov**

After having lunch Chisato wanted a bit of space from the crowds inside so we went to that old tree we sit by I then said "you know I wouldn't have met you were it not for this tree" she giggled at that  **you know since the start of the year she's become a far more openly cheerful person I'm happy for her she's a sweet girl** she then said "I'm sorry about Big brother making you my bodyguard I know I've apologised several times but" I stopped her then said "it's fine Chisato really" I held her hand saying "truth be told I really like spending time with you" she started blushing till a wind current pushed us together to the point where there were mere centimetres separating us from one another  **oh God** I could literally count every freckle on her cheek **she's got 8 in total I thought it was less oh well**  and I could see the depth of her eyes in perfect detail **oh God I wanna move but I can't** she was embarrassed by this whole thing as well then I said "hey um Chisato you have um very pretty eyes" she blushed more than told me "and your quite handsome Ren" I then got up and gave her space **oh God that was embarrassing** I then said "hey um let's keep this between us" she nodded **I get the distinct feeling that wind was Magically made if so I have a small list of assholes who could do that** Chisato suddenly captured me hand and asked "Ren can we stay like this" I nodded then she shuffled closer to me  **oh man my heart's going outta ccontrol** Akuma then remarked  _ **[hey don't look at me]**_ Chisato then asked "Ren would it be ok if I had a nap" I told her "Chisato you don't need to ask" she nodded till I gestured for her to rest on my lap at which point she did so looking uterrly adorable doing so  **lately my feelings for her have been growing more I don't know what kind of feelings they are but she's becoming more and more important to me I damn it why can't I figure out my feelings for her do I consider her my closest friend or am I in love like everyone says.**

Aftrr a bit she woke up asking "huh RRRR Ren are you" I cupped her cheek saying "I'm right here Chisato" I smiled at her then I stroked her hair gently saying "I'll be there for you" she blushed then got up and hugged me **her body is so warm** I returned the hug saying "some people would say a bodyguard shouldn't be getting this close to the one they're trying to protect" she giggled then said "I'm not worried what people say just what you say Ren" I smiled **I can feel her heart beating faster and faster** I told her "Chisato bodyguard or not I'll always have your back ok" she nodded till I heard someone fall over them Jin remarked "shit Bryce run" **I knew that wind was made Magically** I saw my other friends step out all the while Chisato kept her arms around me **she's gorgeous and what the hell are the others playing at** Jin then said "busted" I told him "big time" they all shivered then Chisato asked "guys what are you all doing here" Erika put her hands over her mouth and screamed into them  **what the** then she said "you guys are so dense" Uriel then said "you two are clearly in love so just confess" **whhhhhhhhaaaaaaatttttttttt** I looked at Chisato and went bright red as did she **llll** we both said in unison "Love Glove Dove Shove Remove Foxglove Move" she however clung to my side more **Akuma help** Akuma simply said  _ **[making toast]**_ Jin remarked "Uriel you killed the surprise" I looked at them however I got an alert via my phone **what the** I picked it up and said "guys I'm getting a call from Captain Gunter" Jin got out his phone saying "me too" suddenly Uriel said "and I'm getting a call from Captain Mary" then Mina said "I've got one from Captain Toshiro"  **what the** Kyon appeared then said "hey Akanami Jin Femrington I'll take you to base" I nodded then went through his portal leaving Chisato behind. After I got through the portal I saw Captain Gunter who then said "sorry kiddos Jun now" he opened a portal then pushed us through that one **ah come on man.**

* * *

When we got through I saw everyone else in my class **what the** I then said "guys we ain't in Kansas anymore" I then saw Chisato  **ah thank God** I went to her side saying "sorry for ditching you" she said "it's ok" we stood side by side however she got a hold of my hand so I smiled then Asas appeared alongside the Captain's **I wonder what's going on** he then said "greetings Battle Mage's" he waved then said "I wish we could have met under better circumstances but today we have no other choice" he then clicked a button showing The Heretics faces on a screen saying "these past few months the elite fighting force of The Apostates know The Heretics have been becoming more and more dangerous so now we must do something about it" he clasped his hands together saying "which is why I've summoned you all those who'd like to face them come on forward" someone said "is he mad they're nut jobs" I stood there **I can understand they're afraid of them I really do** however Asas said "I understand your reluctance to join this hunt which is why anyone he doesn't join will not be judged they can return to their usual duties"  **might as well** Chisato said "I'll go with you Ren" I asked "are you sure it'll be risky" she nodded saying "I'll do it I'm done being viewed as a weakling" I smiled then we went forward to put our names forward **I hope we get put together it'll be nice being able to fight at her side** several others came forward most of which included my classmates.

After we all got singed up I said "so we really doing this" suddenly Asas said "that we are Ren" he smiled then said "all of you head for the conference room down the hall in two hours for now though have fun" he left then Captain Gunter said "have fun Kiddo" he chuckled then I looked at Chisato she asked "um Ren do you think I'm being reckless by wanting to so this" I shook my head then said "I think no scratch that I know your really brave for doing this" I smiled then I kept a hold of her hands till she dragged me to a corner **what could she need** she suddenly said "your my hero Ren" I looked at her then she said "you've always had my back since we met it's always been you who saw me as strong and not someone made of paper" she took a deep breath while blushing then she said "so before we do something that's risky like this I want to say thank you" she smiled brightly telling me "just thank you for everything and thank you for being my friend Ren" I smiled then I hugged her tightly making her blush deeper then I said "while we're at it I want to say thank you to you as well Chisato" I looked into her eyes then told her "it's always been you ever since I met you you've always been a pillar of strength in my life" she covered her mouth while blushing.

When she blushed she said "Ren I haven't done as much as you" I chuckled then said "you damn well have" she looked at me as I told her "you have been there for me in so many ways I've lost count you say you haven't done anything but really what haven't you done for me" she couldn't muster up the strength to speak so I looked deeply into her eyes **they're so hypnotic to look at I can just feel my worries melting away** I felt the world around us turn pink while we got lost in each others eyes **I could look at them for eternity and not get bored of them** the only proper hand gestures I did was to move a lock of her hair aside while she put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her back  **she's so light** I kept on looking at her eyes **nevermind the eyes she's gorgeous in all areas she's a Goddess for her beauty** we then went to get some snacks however she held my hand tightly and I did the same for her.


End file.
